Black Hole
by Din-din.Hasan
Summary: Menceritakan sekelompok anak SMA yang tiba-tiba memiliki kekuatan super di dalam tubuh mereka. Mereka tergabung dalam sebuah organisasi yang langsung ditangani pemerintah untuk menumpas monster-monster yang menyerang Bumi. Bisakah mereka menyelamatkan bumi dari kehancuran? Bad Summary. Please, RnR. But Don't Flame. Ket: OC Characters & Naruto Characters (Hanya Chara Pria)
1. Awal dari Kehancuran

**Black Hole**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Mystery dll (gak terlalu bisa nentuin genre).**

 **Cast : Din O., Shikamaru N., Naruto U., Miuna H., and other (Belum Muncul).**

 **.**

 **Sebagian karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **dan**

 **Sebagian karakter yang lain milik teman-teman saya (OC)**

 **Kalau ceritanya punya saya :D**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya membawa fic baru lagi nih /bukannya terusin fic yang lain malah buat yang baru lagi/ Hahahaha, gomen-gomen. Penjelasan ada di akhir ya, sekarang silahkan...**

* * *

 **Happy reading ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di sebuah kota tepatnya di Osaka Jepang telah terlihat sebuah makhluk yang mengamuk dengan bentuk menyerupai agar-agar. Dia terus saja melemparkan lendir-lendir lengketnya ke arah bangunan dan penduduk yang berada dekat dengannya. Tidak sampai di situ, hal aneh lainnya terjadi. Tiba-tiba gedung dan juga para penduduk yang terkena lemparan lendir menjijikkan itu hangus terbakar menjadi asap debu. Para anggota militer mulai dari angkatan darat dan udara dibantu polisi mulai menyerang makhluk itu dari sektor masing-masing menggunakan tank, pesawat tempur dan juga pistol. Namun, senjata mereka tak mempan untuk melukai sang makhluk yang telah diberi nama Kanten, karena peluru yang mereka tembakkan malah tertumpuk di badan sang _monster_ membuatnya semakin besar dan akhirnya meledak. Membuat 1,2 juta penduduk mati sia-sia.

 ** _Klik._**

"Hey, kenapa kau matikan televisinya."protes seseorang sembari mendelik tajam ke arah sang terdakwa yang telah mematikan acara televisi dengan semena-mena. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut hitam kelam di bawah bahu tak sampai ke pinggang dengan mata merah menyalanya, menambah angkuh wajah sang gadis. Namanya Din Outsuka.

"Ini keanehan yang terlihat tadi pagi. Kita harus menyelidiki hal tersebut, jangan sampai dia terlihat lagi dan memakan korban yang tak sedikit."namun, orang yang mendapat tatapan tajam tak meresponnya, malah dia sibuk memberi arahan kepada anggotanya. Dia adalah Shikamaru Nara ketua dari organisasi yang diberi nama XXX. Organisasi terlarang yang melibatkan anak SMA sebagai senjata untuk mengalahkan _monster_ - _monster_ yang belakangan ini muncul di daerah Jepang, bahkan keanehan-keanehan lain mulai terus terlihat.

Contohnya seperti anak SMA ini, yang tiba-tiba memiliki kekuatan aneh di dalam diri mereka. Tenang saja, mereka telah dilindungi oleh pemerintah dan juga identitas asli mereka telah aman. Jadi, mereka akan tetap menjalani kehidupan sekolah seperti biasanya tanpa ada yang tahu tentang hal ini.

Mereka juga diberi markas khusus dengan peralatan yang mendukung mereka melakukan hal berbahaya tersebut. Tak seperti organisasi yang lain, mereka tak memiliki baju khusus untuk berperang hanya saja sebuah alat seperti kaca mata kotak namun hanya sebelah dan tak memiliki ganggang telinga yang disambungkan dengan bahan seperti plastik dan kabel yang membentuk lengkungan agar pas ditaruh di belakang kepala lalu yang terakhir ada _mike_ agar mereka bisa langsung berkomunikasi satu sama lain dengan gampang saat bertarung. Alat tersebut sudah canggih, yang dibuat seperti kerja komputer pendeteksi yang langsung bisa memperkirakan terbuat dari apa _monster_ yang akan mereka hadapi dan informasi lainnya, itu semua langsung terlihat di layar kacamata tersebut. Alat tersebut di namakan X16. Ada pula alat yang lainnya, yang akan dibahas ketika mereka memakainya, ini hanyalah contoh dari salah satu alat canggih yang mereka punya.

Organisasi ini juga bekerja dengan prinsip 'Ada, Namun tak Terlihat'. Jadi mereka tak boleh sampai tertangkap kamera atau semacamnya. Tak ada satu pun masyarakat yang boleh mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Jadi mereka harus sangat berhati-hati.

Organisasi ini masih terdiri dari tiga orang siswa karena mereka masih dalam tahap pencarian siswa spesial yang memiliki kekuatan super seperti mereka. Namun, _monster_ telah bermunculan dan mengacau di saat mereka belum siap sepenuhnya.

"Shika, kau bisa menghancurkan remot itu."kata seorang pemuda dengan mata birunya yang indah dan rambut pirang acak-acakan serta terlihat tiga kumis di pipinya, panggil saja dia Naruto Uzumaki. "Bahkan, walaupun kau marah, harus tetap tenang."lanjutnya lagi dengan hati-hati, takut-takut Shikamaru malah memberikan _deathglare_ gratis kepadanya.

"Aku saja yang pegang."remot itu sekarang telah beralih tangan, ke arah Din.

"Aku ingin kita berpencar."

"E... tunggu. Maksudmu apa Shika? Bahkan aku belum siap menerima kekuatan ini ada di dalam diriku. Dan kau menyuruhku untuk kerja sendiri, kau ingin membuatku mati, hah?"kata-kata sopan yang tadi keluar dari mulut Naruto telah berubah menjadi kata-kata protes yang sedikit diucapkan dengan teriakan. Membuat Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri lalu bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Kalau begitu biarkan si rubah ini bersamaku dan kau bekerja sendirian."kata Din dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sekarang Naruto malah menatap Din dengan mata yang kelewat berbinar-binar, membuat Din sedikit jijik dengan kelakuan kekanakan Naruto.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku akan mencari informasi tentang Kanten. Dan kau bersama Naruto mencari anggota yang lainnya. Paham."

"Bagaimana jika kau mencari anggota lainnya dan kami berdua mencari informasi tentang Kanten?"

"Din _-san_ , kau yakin?"Naruto mulai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, bahkan dia tak habis pikir Din bisa mengatakan hal tersebut. Karena dia belum siap mati sekarang.

"Aku yang putuskan. Kau dan Naruto mencari anggota baru dan aku mencari informasi tentang Kanten."

"Terserah."Ucap Din ketus.

"Baik bos."kata Naruto sembari hormat ala prajurit. Berbeda dengan Din, Naruto bahkan sangat bahagia mengetahui dia takkan mati sia-sia. Keputusan yang sangat dia setujui.

.

.

.

* * *

Siang telah berganti malam. Malam ini begitu mencekam dengan suara long-longan anjing dan juga suara langkah kaki yang seakan terdengar di mana-mana. Gang-gang sempit yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai sampah di sekitanya, menambah kelam suasana. Bahkan tak ada lampu yang menerangi jalan sempit tersebut, hanya ada cahaya remang-remang dari bulan.

"Din _-san_ , kau yakin di sini tempatnya?"tanya Naruto ragu. Dia sedari tadi terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh jalanan sempit ini dengan tangannya yang telah merangkul erat tangan Din.

"Aku yakin, karena alat ini menunjukkan tempatnya berada di sini."kata Din yang juga mengedarkan pandangannya. Tapi tak seperti Naruto yang ketakutan, dia melakukan itu untuk melihat dengan detail tempat ini, takut-takut dia menemukan sebuah petunjuk.

Mereka sedari tadi telah mengenakan X16 sebagai alat komunikasi satu sama lain dan juga petunjuk keberadaan sang manusia spesial seperti mereka berdua.

"Dia cowok atau cewek ya Din _-san_?"

"Mana aku tahu."jawab Din dengan cepat, karena dia terus memfokuskan diri untuk mencari petunjuk.

"Aku yakin, dia pasti seorang lelaki. Buktinya kita berada di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini. Untungnya aku ikut bersamamu, jika tidak kau akan ketakutan sendirian di sini."

"Terserah."ucap Din dengan datar, pasalnya yang sebenarnya ketakutan di sini adalah Naruto bukan dirinya. Lagi pula dia tak akan gemetar di tempat dan keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aaaaaaa."tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang lelaki tak jauh dari tempat Din dan Naruto berada. Langsung saja Din berlari ke sumber suara meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Din _-san_ tunggu."teriak Naruto sembari mengejarnya.

 ** _Tap._**

 ** _Tap._**

 ** _Tap._**

Din telah berada di tempat suara itu berasal dan melihat kejadian di depannya. Dia mulai memperhatikan sembari mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tak terkendali. Dengan tatapan yang menajam dia terus melihat dua objek beda jenis di depannya.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh, Din-din _-san_ kau sa _-san_ gat..."kata Naruto dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Dia sedang memegang lututnya dan sedikit menunduk.

"Diamlah, coba lihat ke depan."kata Din memotong ucapan Naruto. Naruto mulai mengikuti apa yang di ucapkan Din. Sekarang dia melihat seseorang mendekat ke arah mereka berdua dengan kedua warna mata yang berbeda.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa melihat mata itu yang bercahaya sangat tajam di tengah gang yang minim sekali pencahayaan.

"Kalian ingin apa?"seringai mulai terlihat. Dia terus mendekat tanpa adanya rasa takut.

"Din _-san_ sekarang kita harus apa?"tanya Naruto yang ketakutan, sekarang biji jagung telah bertumpuk di pelipisnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Shikamaru yang juga memakai X16 sedang melacak keberadaan Kanten yang muncul tadi pagi di Osaka. Bahkan dia harus pergi ke Osaka hanya untuk mencari informasi.

Keadaan di sini tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Din dan Naruto tadi. Bangunan-bangunan telah menjadi puing-puing dengan kepulan asap yang terlihat.

"Asap?"tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri, dia sendiri bahkan bingung dengan asap yang baru saja dia lihat. Bukankah asap tersebut harusnya muncul pada saat ledakan atau sehabis ledakan. Tapi sekarang, matanya malah melihat asap mengepul dari tempat ini. "Ck, kenapa perasaan aneh ini tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sungguh merepotkan."gumam Shika sembari terus memantau keadaan sekitar dengan sangat detail.

Dia mulai mengoprasikan alat yang dia pakai untuk terhubung ke tempat Naruto dan Din.

"Kalian dengar aku?"

"Ada apa Shika?."jawab Din dari seberang.

"Aku merasa di sini sangat berbahaya. Bisakah kalian ke sini. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat besar akan terjadi."

"Sepertinya kami masih ada urusan sedikit. Tunggulah kami, kami akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

"Iya."

Panggilan telah terputus, sekarang Shika mulai mengedarkan pandangannya lagi. Namun tiba-tiba punggunya terasa sangat sakit dan matanya mulai mengabur, hitam gelap.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kalian ingin apa?"seringaian mulai terlihat. Warna mata yang berbeda antara kiri dan kanan semakin membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan. Hanya ada cahaya bulan, sehingga mereka berdua tak dapat melihat dengan jelas si pelaku, hanya mata itu yang menyala begitu tajam.

"Memangnya kau sendiri siapa?"ucap Din sedikit berteriak, di belakangnya berdiri Naruto yang sedikit gemetar, mulai terlihat dari gigi-giginya yang saling bergemelatuk serta kaki-kakinya yang bergoyang.

"Ada perlu apa kalian ke sini?"tanyanya datar penuh penekanan.

"Setidaknya perkenalkan dulu namamu."perintah Din tanpa takut, bahkan wajahnya terlihat seperti biasanya, datar.

"Aku, hahahaha."tawanya menggelegar seakan merasa lucu dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan Din kepadanya.

"Din, bagaimana ini? Dia marah."Naruto mulai semakin panik sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Din. Dia seakan ingin melampiaskan kesalahan yang Din perbuat.

"Tenanglah Naruto."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang. Dia sangat menyeramkan Din _-san_."Naruto mengatakannya sembari berteriak dan memelototi Din yang dianggapnya penyebab semakin buruknya suasana.

"Tunggu, Miuna tidak seram. Kau jahat sekali, Miuna anak yang baik."

Mereka berdua langsung saja melihat ke arah suara tersebut. Benarkah itu lawan yang akan mereka hadapi. Bahkan dia sedang mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Tunggu, namamu siapa?"sekarang Din mulai mendekati gadis yang telah terlihat jelas di matanya karena jarak mereka sekarang terpaut sangat dekat. Terlihatlah seorang gadis dengan rambut pirangnya yang panjang ia gerai dibalik bahu. Gaun musim panas berwarna putih yang dihiasi pita berwarna biru melingkar di pinggulnya dengan sangat pas serta kalung berbentuk pentagram tak lupa menghiasi lehernya. Bahkan kulitnya seputih susu, sungguh gadis yang manis. Namun, sedang apa dia berada di sini?

"Miuna, Hiyoshi Miuna. _Yoroshiku nee_ ~."ucap Miuna sembari tersenyum lebar sampai membuat mata berbeda warna tersebut menyipit.

"Hah, yoroshiku ne. Tunggu, Naruto kita harus cepat ke tempat Shika. Dia sedang dalam bahaya."kata Din cepat ketika mengingatnya. Dia bahkan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang hapir saja melupakannya, karena dia tahu _feeling_ Shika sungguh sangat luar biasa. Hal yang dirasakannya pasti selalu benar akan terjadi. Jadi Shika benar-benar dalam bahaya sekarang, siaga 1.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Naruto bingung. "Dan bagaimana dengan Hiyoshi _-san_?"lanjutnya.

"Hiyoshi, kau ingin membantu kami kan?"tanya Din dengan cepat, dia mulai menatap wajah Miuna lekat-lekat seakan setiap waktu yang dia miliki sangat berharga dan tak boleh dia sia-siakan.

"Un, tentu saja. Miuna akan membantu."kata Miuna ceria. Dia adalah pelaku yang membuat seseoarang lelaki berteriak. Bahkan lelaki tadi telah terkena patah tulang oleh gadis ini. Nama lengkapnya Miuna Hiyoshi seorang heterokom yang memiliki dua warna mata berbeda. Mata kanannya berwarna hijau, sedangkan yang kiri berwarna biru. Kemampuannya yaitu _Pain Touch_ , jika kau bersentuhan dengan tangannya di saat dia mengeluarkan kekuatan, kau akan merasakan sakit yang begitu menyakitkan. Bahkan, sampai mengalami kematian jika terlalu lama menyentuhnya.

"Naruto, keluarkan alatnya."perintah Din.

"Baik."

"Ini."Din menyerahkan alat tersebut yang diketahui adalah X16 namun masih dalam bungkusan kotak kepada Miuna yang diterima dengan senang hati olehnya. Alat tersebut awalnya berbentuk cip yang berada di kerah baju Naruto. Dan seakan melakukan sulap dia menjadi membesar.

"Tapi, alat apa ini? Miuna tak mengerti?"tanyanya bingung, ekspresinya begitu sangat lugu seperti anak berumur dua tahun yang tak mengerti akan sesuatu. Terlihat berbeda sekali dengan kesan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Kau harus menekan tombol ini terlebih dahulu untuk membukanya. Dan ini juga sebagai cap jari tanganmu. Karena alat ini dibuat khusus untuk satu orang dan dia hanya bisa patuh kepada si empunya. Kau paham?"Din menjelaskan dengan panjang kali lebar.

"Em..."Gumam Miuna dengan ekspresi sedang berpikir keras. "Tidak."satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat Din _sweatdrop_ , pasalnya dia telah menjelaskan panjang lebar tapi objeknya tak mengerti. "Miuna melakukan kesalahan ya?"tanya Miuna dengan wajah yang sangat bersalah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Cepat kau pencet tombol ini dan setelah itu kau pakai alatnya."perintah Din yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Miuna.

"Uwa... _Sugoi_."kagum Miuna saat alat itu telah menampakkan bentuk aslihnya. Dia langsung memakainya seperti instruksi yang diberikan Din kepadanya.

"Cepat."sekarang Din mulai berlari. Meninggalkan dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu di belakangnya. Naruto tak tinggal diam, dia langsung saja ikut berlari sedangkan...

"Tunggu Miuna, Miuna tak bisa berlari kencang."teriak Miuna sembari ikut berlari namun tertinggal jauh.

"Naruto cepat gendong dia."teriak Din cekatan.

"Kenapa harus aku. Tidak..."protes yang ingin diucapkan Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat tatapan tajam mulai mengarah kepadanya. Seakan mengerti dengan posisinya, dia langsung berbalik arah dan menggendong Miuna ala _bridal style_

"Hua... Maafkan Miuna, telah merepotkan."kata Miuna ketika telah berada di gendongan Naruto.

"Tak apa."ucap Naruto pasrah dengan keadaan.

.

.

.

* * *

Stasiun kereta, terlihat sangat ramai dengan penduduk yang berlalu lalang ingin pulang ke rumah mereka. Dengan keadaan haus, lapar dan lelah karena kesibukan yang telah mereka hadapi seharian ini. Namun, tujuan Tokyo - Osaka sangat sepi penumpang. Bahkan di kereta Shinkansen ini, hanya terlihat 4 orang penumpang. Mungkin karena kejadian tadi pagi, mereka semua mengungsi atau menjauhi wilayah tersebut sebelum dinyatakan telah aman.

Naruto yang telah duduk dipenuhi dengan biji kacang di pelipis serta dahinya. Bahkan dia terlihat seperti tercebur ke sungai saking basahnya baju yang dia kenakan.

"Hah... Capek."seru Naruto sembari mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan karena berlari dengan menggendong seseorang yang lumayan—mungkin untuk Naruto dia sangat berat.

"Gomennasai."ucap Miuna sangat bersalah, dia bahkan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sebagai pengganti kipas, walau itu sia-sia.

Mereka sedari tadi telah melepaskan X16, ketika telah memasuki kawasan ramai penduduk. Alat tersebut bisa berubah menjadi cip yang tertempel di kerah masing-masing, itu berguna agar mereka tak repot-repot membawa barang-barang tersebut.

"Tenanglah."ucap Din kepada mereka berdua, dia sedang memperhatikan seseorang yang ada di gerbong ini juga, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Tentu saja dia tak langsung menatap wajah seseorang tersebut, hanya meliriknya menggunakan ujung matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang, kau yang membuatku seperti ini."ucap Naruto mulai protes, bahkan dia tak bisa sekali pun membaca suasana.

"Uwa... Ini salah Miuna. _Gomenne_ , jangan marah."sekarang wajah Miuna telah memancarkan kesedihan, kedua iris mata berbeda warna tersebut berkaca-kaca.

"Hiyoshi _-san_ jangan menangis. Aku yang salah."sekarang Naruto mulai kelabakan untuk menenangkan Miuna.

Kita lupakan kegiatan dua orang itu. Sejak tadi Din terus memantau seseorang tersebut dengan lekat-lekat. Dia bahkan merasakan ada yang berbeda dari orang tersebut.

"Sial, aku tak bisa menggunakan X16 untuk mengetahuinya."gumam Din pelan.

Namun tiba-tiba lampu-lampu di kereta ini menjadi hidup-mati-hidup dan mati lagi.

"Miuna takut."jerit Miuna ketakutan, bahkan dia telah merangkul tangan Din erat. Tak Miuna tak pula Naruto, dia juga malah menggenggam tangan Din erat. Mereka seakan melekat menjadi satu kesatuan, saling tak ingin kalah menggenggam tangan Din.

Din mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lampu yang sedikit mengejutkannya, lalu dia kembali melihat orang misterius yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan.

Namun. Nihil.

"Kemana perginya orang itu?"tanya Din pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia terkejut saat tak lagi mendapatkan seseorang itu di tempat duduknya.

"Bagaimana ini? Apakah kita akan mati?"ucap Naruto ketakutan, yang dipikirkannya sedari tadi hanyalah kata mati, mati dan mati.

"Miuna tak ingin mati."sekarang Miuna ikut histeris juga.

"Kalian berdua harus tenang."Din mulai jengah menghadapi dua makhluk yang sedari tadi selalu kompak. Mereka bahkan semakin menggenggam erat tangan Din agar tak terlepas.

 ** _Duaaarrrr..._**

Bunyi ledakan tiba-tiba terdengar membuat atap gerbong menjadi bolong.

"Sial, kalian berdua bisa lepaskan tanganku."pinta Din ketika dia tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya sama sekali.

"Tidak bisa."tolak mereka berdua kompak.

"Ayolah, pakai X16. Cepat."

"Iya."sekali lagi mereka berdua mengatakan dengan serempak. "Sudah selesai."lanjut mereka ketika selesai memakai X16.

"Kalian tolong lepas..."

 ** _Duaaarrrr..._**

Terdengar lagi bunyi ledakan, membuat atap gerbong semakin bolong.

"Sial, jika begini terus kalian bisa mati."

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan tanganku."

"Tidak mau."

Sekarang Din menjadi frustasi dengan sikap mereka berdua yang seperti anak kecil. Dia bahkan berpikir, jika semua anggota sifatnya seperti mereka sama saja akan sia-sia, buktinya mereka malah ketakutan di saat seperti ini. Dia bahkan bertekat akan mengubah sikap mereka berdua ketika masalah ini selesai, dengan latihan keras.

 ** _Duaaarrrr..._**

Lagi-lagi bunyi lendakan membuat keadaan gerbong ini semakin hancur. Langit-langit gerbong mulai runtuh dengan lampu-lampu yang mulai berjatuhan. Bahkan sepertinya kereta ini sudah di luar batas kendali.

"Kita harus pergi, di sini tak aman. Cepat."sekarang Din mulai mencoba berlari namun sedikit kesusahan karena dua orang ini berlari sambil menggenggam tangannya begitu lengket tak ingin lepas.

Tiba-tiba kereta ini malah berhenti dengan sendirinya membuat Din memutuskan untuk keluar dan membuka pintu kereta. Namun, mereka malah berada di jalur tebing yang curam.

" _Kusso_."umpat Din kesal.

"Miuna takut."

"Hey, aku juga takut."

"Naruto, kau bisa hubungi Shika."perintah Din cepat.

"Aku coba."

 ** _Duaaarrrr..._**

Ledakan demi ledakan terdengar. Bahkan gerbong ini sudah di ambang batas, membuatnya mulai bergerak-gerak untuk jatuh ke jurang.

"Uwa... Miuna takut."

"Uwaa... Aku juga."

" _Kusso_... _kusso_... Lebih baik kita melompat saja."

"Hey, kau gila?"

"Tak ada pilihan. Percayakan padaku, aku memiliki suatu firasat."lalu Din mulai mengambil ancang-ancang sembari memegang tangan Naruto dan Miuna. Bahkan sebenarnya dia tak memiliki rencana apapun untuk selanjutnya, hanya pasrah dengan keadaan.

Naruto yang ragu dengan keputusan ini mau tak mau harus mengikuti alurnya. Bahkan dia terus berdoa agar tak mati muda, di saat umurnya masih 17 tahun.

"Siap."ucap Din sembari melihat ke arah Miuna dan dijawab anggukan kemudian ke arah Naruto yang dijawab senyum dipaksakan. "Baiklah, dalam hitungan ke tiga kita lompat."

.

"1..."

.

"2..."

.

"3..."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Huaaa... Gimana minna ficku yang satu ini? Hehehehe, aku gak terlalu bisa sih bikin cerita yang kayak beginian jadi gomen kalau feelnya kurang kerasa dan mengena di hati pemirsa. *Eh- /Langsung dibekab sama para readers/**

 **Oh iya maaf jika saya malah menambah tumpukan fic di ffn ini, padahal fic yang lain masih belum di up. *GarukGarukKepalaYangTakGatalSambilSenyamSenyum* /Readers: Orang gila -_-/ *LangsungPundungDiTengahan***

 **Sebenarnya fic ini udah lama saya buat tapi gak di post di sini soalnya aku masih ragu karena fic ini banyak menampilkan karakter OC walaupun karakter dari Naruto juga ada (Hanya Untuk Chara Pria). Sekedar info, karakter OC yang ada di fic ini adalah karakter yang diciptakan teman-temanku di facebook. (Halooo kawan*Teriak. Krik...krik...krik...) Dan pasti kalian bisa menebak mana karakter OC milik ku.**

* * *

 **Oh, iya. Di setiap chapternya akan ada yang namanya vote pairing. Buat para readers yang udah baca dan berkenan mereview, anda bisa memilih 1 pairing kesukaan kalian. Siapa tahu nanti author memperbanyak pairing itu muncul di chap berikut atau berikutnya lagi dan siapa tahu nanti pairing itu akan author canonkan. Tapi author tidak akan mengubah jalan cerita fic ini. Jadi jangan kecewa ya kalau pairingnya malah gak canon. (No Yaoi ataupun Yuri)**

 **SIAPAKAH PAIRING YANG AKAN ANDA PILIH?**

 **{ShikaDin} {ShikaMiu} {NaruDin} {NaruMiu}**

 **Saya Tunggu Jawaban Kalian Para Readers Semuanya, ummmaaah. :***

* * *

 **Cukup sekian...**

 **Jangan lupa review ya... biar saya tambah semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. ^_^ Semangat- semangat- semangat *NgangkatBeban2ons* #Plaaak**

 **Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ya...**

 **Janeee~**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE. REVIEW REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MOREDETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Masuk Kedalam Black Hole

**Black Hole  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Mystery dll (gak terlalu bisa nentuin genre).  
**

 **Cast : Din O., Shikamaru N., Naruto U., Miuna H., Daerura F., and other (Belum Muncul).  
**

 **.**

 **Sebagian karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **dan**

 **Sebagian karakter yang lain milik teman-teman saya (OC)**

 **Kalau ceritanya punya saya :D**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Langsung saja saya membalas review. Makasih yang udah mau review :'( *Terhura  
**

 **Tomari Ryuu chapter 1 :** nanti naru x miuna dan shika x din ya? **(Itu masih rahasia, jadi tetap membaca dan mereview ya :D)**

 **dan selanjutnya...**

* * *

 **Happy reading ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ledakan demi ledakan terus terdengar. Sebuah kereta api malah berhenti melaju di tengah tebing yang curam. Bahkan dia sedari tadi terus bergoyang karena kehilangan keseimbangan dan sedikit lagi jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Terlihat tiga orang meloncat dari dalam gerbong. Apa? Meloncat? Mereka ingin mati. Kita lihat lebih dekat lagi kearah mereka.

"Din- _san_."teriak seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

"Ku mohon, ku mohon."gumam gadis berambut hitam, Din. Dia sedari tadi berharap suatu keajaiban muncul.

Namun, keadaan berkata lain. Mereka sedikit lagi menabrak tanah dan dapat dipastikan tubuh mereka bertiga hancur berkeping-keping.

 **5 cm**

 **1 cm**

 **5 mm**

 **2 mm**

Tamatlah sudah riwayat mereka.

.

.

.

"Aw."rintih Miuna.

"Aaaa..."teriak Naruto yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Dia telah melakukan hal tersebut ketika dirasa badannya hampir dekat menabrak tanah.

"Berhenti Naruto, kita sudah selamat."ucap Din sembari membantu Miuna berdiri.

Mereka bertiga telah berada di dasar jurang dalam keadaan selamat. Hah? Seharusnya mereka sudah meninggal karena terjatuh dari ketinggian beratus-ratus meter. Sungguh, keajaiban dunia.

"Benarkah, syukurlah."Naruto mulai membuka matanya, namun langsung dilihatnya muka Din yang menurutnya menyeramkan. Sekarang Din telah berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuh Naruto yang terlentang di tanah. "Hehehehe."ketawa Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Berdirilah."perintah Din, dia juga sekarang mulai berdiri. "Tapi bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Seharusnya kita sudah mati jika terjatuh dari atas sana."kata Din bingung sembari melihat ujung jurang di mana mereka melompat tadi.

"Benar, aku juga bingung?"kata Naruto sembari ikut melihat kemana arah tatapan Din.

"Miuna juga."sekarang Miuna pun melihat kemana arah tatapan Din. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Din berada di tengah, Naruto berdiri di kanan Din dan Miuna berdiri di kiri Din.

"Kalian tak perlu bingung."tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar dari belakang punggung mereka bertiga. Reflek, mereka langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut.

"Kau yang tadi."ucap Din sedikit terkejut ketika melihatnya berada di sini. Padahal tadi dia menghilang seketika dari gerbong kereta.

"Hahahaha... Benar. Kalian semua harus berterimakasih kepadaku."tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa lepas dengan tangan kirinya berada di pinggang dan tangan kanannya membentuk huruf V.

"Dia pengendali waktu."ucap Naruto tiba-tiba karena dia sedang memakai X16.

"Hehehe... Aku hebat kan."cengiran sudah terlihat dari wajah sang gadis. Iya, dia adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam kemerahan sepinggang di gerai serta mata cokelatnya yang indah. Dia memakai kaos berwarna putih dengan dibalut jaket kulit berwarna hitam serta celana jeans, sepatu santai dan gelang yang liontinnya berbentuk jam tangan tergantung pas di lehernya.

"Iya, hebat sekali."ucap Miuna sembari bertepuk tangan.

"Berarti kau manusia spesial seperti kami."kata Din memberi tahu.

"Kalian? Manusia spesial? Benarkah? Uwa... Berarti aku tak sendirian."ucapnya senang sampai-sampai melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?"tanya Din.

"Aku, Furi Daerura. Panggil Daerura saja ya."

"Baiklah, aku Outsuka Din."

"Hiyoshi Miuna."kata Miuna diakhiri senyum.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kalau begitu kalian ingin kemana? Osaka? Untuk apa?"tanya Daerura bertubi-tubi, sekarang terlihat kerutan di wajahnya.

"Kami ingin menolong teman kami..."

"Teman? Memangnya teman kalian kenapa?"tanya Daerura memotong ucapan Din. Membuat Din sedikit jengkel karenanya.

"Begini. Terlebih dahulu bisakah kau bergabung dengan kami? Kami adalah suatu organisasi yang dinamakan XXX, tugas kami di sini membasmi para monster-monster yang bermunculan."jelas Din, ungtunglah Daerura tak memotong ucapannya lagi. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, mungkin dia akan berubah semakin dingin (?).

"Boleh, kalau begitu aku ikut."kata Daerura senang, bahkan tangan kanannya dia angkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau memanipulasi waktu untuk menemukan teman kami?"tanya Din. Tiba-tiba saja ide tersebut keluar dari otaknya, karena mungkin saja dia bisa melakukan hal itu selain menghentikan waktu. Bagaimana Din tahu hal itu? Dia hanya menebak kemungkinan yang ada dari kejadian tadi, apalagi dia suka menonton film atau anime yang berbau magic. Tentu saja membuat imajinasinya kuat.

"Bisa, tapi kau tahu kapan waktunya?"

"Naruto coba cek."

"Baik."sekarang Naruto mulai mengoprasikan X16 untuk melihat kapan Shikamaru menelpon. "Jam 19.59 di daerah Kansai."

"Tapi, kalian jangan mengacaukan waktu dan kejadian yang telah terjadi. Kalian hanya bisa melihat reka adengan ulangnya."

"Baik, kami mengerti."ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

.

.

.

Keadaan hangus, serta asap-asap yang mengepul. Bangunan yang kokoh menjulang tinggi hanya tersisa menjadi puing-puing tak berarti. Semuanya hitam menggelap, bahkan tumbuhan tak terlihat di sekitarnya hanya ada warna hitam di sini.

"Itu dia Shika."ucap Naruto reflek dan sedikit kencang.

"Stssst... Kau bisa membuat Shikamaru mendengarnya."Din berucap pelan, takut-takut suaranya didengar oleh Shikamaru.

Mereka berempat memperhatikan lekat-lekat Shikamaru. Sekarang Shikamaru sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang pastinya adalah Din, menggunakan X16. Namun, tiba-tiba bayangan hitam memukul punggung Shika dari belakang, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia dibawa oleh mahluk aneh. Aku takut."ucap Miuna sedikit ketakutan sembari menggenggam tangan Din. Tak Miuna tak pula Naruto, dia juga malah berebut untuk memegang tangan Din. Membuat Din risih karena kelakuan keduanya.

"Kita ikuti dia."perintah Din, membuat mereka berjalan perlahan mengikuti Shikamaru yang digotong oleh mahluk aneh ke sebuah lubang hitam. "Tunggu, lubang apa itu? Bagaimana kita bisa mengikutinya di masa depan?"ucap Din bingung dengan lubang yang tiba-tiba dilihatnya.

Lubang itu adalah portal yang dibuka untuk bisa pergi ke suatu tempat dengan cepat dan akan semakin mengecil lalu akhirnya membuatnya menghilang. Dan yang paling penting lubang itu hanya bisa dibuat oleh mahluk tersebut tanpa tahu tempat tujuannya di mana.

"Biarkan, lebih baik kita ikuti saja."sekarang Daerura malah pergi sendirian melangkah ke arah lubang hitam tersebut tanpa adanya rasa curiga ataupun takut.

"Bagaimana ini Din- _san_? Kita harus ke sana juga?"tanya Naruto sedikit ragu. Hati kecilnya ingin sekali menyelamatkan Shikamaru namun hati besarnya malah menginginkan agar dia terlepas dari ini semua. Dia sudah muak dengan penelitian, monster, kekuatan, yang semuanya hanya bisa membuat hidupnya terancam, bahkan sampai meninggal. Tapi...

"Iya, Miuna tak ingin melihat orang-orang yang seram."

Din malah dibuat _sweatdrop_ dengan ucapan Miuna. Pasalnya saat mereka bertemu, Miuna sedang berada di gang sempit nan gelap dengan melawan seorang preman yang mempunyai wajah sedikit seram dan badannya yang berotot, mungkin saja ketika melakukannya dia tak tersadar atau malah terbentur di suatu tempat.

"Kita harus ke sana."ucap Din mantap membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sedangkan Miuna malah tersenyum hambar. Mereka berdua mau tak mau mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Din. Lagi pula Daerura sang pengendali waktu sudah pergi duluan, jadi mereka berdua tak bisa pulang ke waktu sekarang. Untuk menunggu di sini, mereka berdua malah merasa lebih ketakutan pasalnya harus sendirian dengan keadaan gelap gulita, seperti berada di kota yang telah hancur dan tak berpenghuni.

Perlahan mereka memasuki lubang tersebut yang telah mengecil menjadi setengahnya. Ketika Din menginjakkan kakinya di dalam tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing dan nyeri di sana, namun dia menahannya agar terus terlihat baik-baik saja. Karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah menolong Shikamaru.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini."gumam Din sembari terus menahan kepalanya yang semakin pusing.

Mereka terus berjalan di sebuah lubang yang gelap, bahkan portal ini tak langsung menuju tempat tujuan. Mereka harus berjalan terlebih dahulu tanpa tahu ujungnya sampai di mana.

"Sial, kemana Daerura pergi?"ucap Din ketika mereka kehilangan jejak. Sekarang lubang hitam ini bercabang menjadi tiga.

"Din- _san_ , bagaimana ini? Bahkan kita tak bisa terhubung dengan Daerura?"tanya Naruto yang mulai panik.

"Bagaimana dengan Shika. Coba kau cek keberadaannya."jawab Din. Alat X16 ini juga bisa mengecek di mana keberadaan seseorang yang memakainya, walaupun alat tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah cip.

"Dia, aku tak tahu. Dia berada di suatu tempat yang aneh, bahkan di peta dunia tak ada. Langit? Dia melayang di langit?"ucap Naruto terkejut ketika mengeceknya. Biasanya alat X16 akan mengeluarkan suatu peta dunia dan tanda merah merupakan pertanda keberadaan orang yang dicari muncul di salah satu tempat, lalu semakin mendekat fokus ke tempat tersebut.

"Sekarang kita pilih saja jalannya."kata Din pada akhirnya, dia menghela nafas panjang sekarang.

"Tengah, Miuna yakin di tengah."

"Tidak, seharusnya di sebelah kiri."

"Tengah, Miuna yakin."

"Kiri, aku pun yakin."

"Tetap tengah."

"Kiri."

Sementara mereka berdua bertengkar, Din malah terus memperhatikan tiga lubang ini. Mungkin saja Daerura memberi petunjuk kepada mereka. Dia bahkan berjongkok di setiap lubang, siapa tahu ada semacam benda yang dijatuhkan. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Hah, dia mulai berfikir, mungkin dia terlalu banyak menonton hal-hal berbau magic atau supranatural. Bahkan semua kemungkinan yang ada di film atau anime tersebut dia periksa.

Din mulai menyerah ketika semua cara yang ia tahu tak membawakan hasil. Dia mulai berdiri di tengah-tengah untuk bisa memperhatikan tiga lubang tersebut dengan jelas. Peluh sedari tadi telah bermunculan di keningnya. Pikirannya kacau sekarang memikirkan cara apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan.

 **Deg.**

Kepalanya kembali terasa pusing yang amat sangat. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan.

'Tenangkan dirimu.'ucap _inner_ Din membuatnya mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Menutup mata untuk membuat semua fikirannya rileks sembari mengatur nafasnya dengan teratur.

 **Syuuuurrrr...**

Tiba-tiba angin kencang menerpa wajah Din, membuat rambut hitam kelamnya bertebaran terkena hembusan angin tersebut. Detik berikutnya Din membuka matanya memperlihatkan iris yang semerah darah. Dia langsung saja berlari ke lubang paling kanan.

"Kanan."teriaknya, untuk membuat Naruto dan Miuna tersadar.

"Uwa... Tunggu kami."ucap Naruto dan Miuna kelabakan. Bahkan saking buru-burunya Naruto malah di gendong oleh Miuna ala bridal style dan berusaha untuk menyusul Din.

Din yang telah merasakan keberadaan keduanya di sampingnya menolehkan kepala. Dia terkejut melihat Miuna yang menggendong Naruto bukan sebaliknya.

"Bukankah posisi kalian terbalik?"tanya Din dengan polosnya.

"Benarkah?"kaget mereka berdua membuat Din langsung sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba saja kecepatan lari mereka menurun.

"Hua... berat sekali, Miuna tak bisa berlari kencang malah harus menggendong Naruto-nee yang berat."teriak Miuna seperti anak kecil.

"Hah, mereka berdua memang..."gumam Din yang juga mengurangi kecepatannya. "Kalau begitu tinggal ditukar saja."sebelum selesai Din mengatakannya posisi mereka telah berubah. Hah, sudahlah.

Ketika Din menemukan cahaya, dia mulai mempercepat laju larinya. Namun, seketika ia langsung berhenti mendadak saat tiba di ujung lubang sedangkan Naruto malah tak bisa membaca situasi dengan baik membuatnya mau tak mau menabrak Din.

"Aaaa..."teriak Naruto ketika mengetahui apa yang ada di ujung lubang sedangkan Din berusaha menahan tubuhnya dan juga tubuh dua mahluk di belakangnya agar mereka tak jatuh.

"Hah..."satu helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Din karena mereka berhasil lolos dari masa kritis.

"Din- _san_ kau lah penyelamatku."tiba-tiba saja Naruto menerjang tubuh Din untuk memeluknya. Membuat dia yang masih berada di pinggir lubang terjungkal ke bawah bersama Naruto yang memeluk kepalanya.

Ternyata lubang tersebut berujung di atas sebuah kota. Terlihat banyak gedung-gedung pencakar langit di sana. Kota yang sangat indah ketika kau melihatnya dari atas.

"Huaaa..."teriak Naruto yang semakin mendekap Din. Bahkan saking kencangnya membuat Din susah bernafas, apalagi posisi Din berada di bawah Naruto sedangkan Miuna malah bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Miuna harus apa? Loncat juga?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Saking gugupnya dia sampai menggigiti jari-jari tangannya. "Tapi Miuna tak ingin ditinggal."satu pernyataan itu langsung mebuatnya meloncat tanpa berfikir panjang lagi.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Daerura terus saja mengikuti mahluk aneh tersebut yang membawa seseorang yang katanya bernama Shikamaru. Ketika mahluk itu berhenti, Daerura sedikit menoleh ke arah belakang untuk melihat teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Din- _san_."

Namun nihil.

"Hah, kemana mereka bertiga?"tanyanya kaget. "Dasar Daerura, mungkin mereka tertinggal jauh di belakang."katanya menyesal sembari memukul kepalanya yang tak bersalah. Sekarang dia mulai fokus lagi menatap mahluk itu, tapi nihil. "Tidak, kenapa aku membuat kesalahan lagi. Dasar."katanya lagi sembari menjitak kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya.

Dia mulai menenangkan diri, lalu menutup matanya. Mengatur nafasnya dengan teratur, merasakan setiap bunyi detak jantungnya yang berdegub.

Saat dia membuka mata, dia melihat lagi sang mahluk aneh yang sedari tadi dia ikuti. Benar, dia memakai kekuatannya untuk kembali lagi ke masa lalu, sungguh kekuatan yang menabjubkan.

Tidak hanya Daerura yang kembali ke masa lalu. Semua yang dia bawa ke masa lalu akan mengikutinya ketika dia memakai kekuatannya walau sesuatu tersebut berada jauh darinya. Karena mereka pasti berada di waktu yang sama.

Membuat Din terkejut saat dia kembali menahan tubuh mereka berdua untuk tak jatuh ke luar lubang hitam yang mereka pijaki.

"Hah..."helaan nafas itu kembali terdengar dari mulut Din, pasalnya dia kembali berhasil menahan semuanya agar tak jatuh.

"Kita kembali lagi ke masa lalu."ucap Naruto kaget. Tidak seperti biasa yang lemotnya minta ampun sekarang otak Naruto bekerja cepat sehingga dia bisa langsung menebaknya.

"Iya, syukurlah. Jadi kita bertiga tak kenapa-napa."kata Miuna sembari tersenyum lebar membuat sepasang mata berlainan warna itu menyipit.

"Berarti Daerura sedang memakai kekuatannya. Dan kita masih berada di dalam pengaruh kekuatan itu, serta masih mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Kalau begitu sekarang bagaimana cara kita untuk bisa turun dari sini?"tanya Din sembari menatap dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin di depannya. Yang ditatap malah mengalihkan pandangan mereka, membuat Din menghela nafas panjang.

"Hehehehe... Biasanyakan Din- _san_ dan Shikamaru yang mencari jalan keluar."ucap Naruto dengan polosnya, sekarang senyum lebarnya telah ia tampilkan.

"Sebelum itu, kau simpan dulu X16 mu agar kita tak terlihat mencolok."perintah Din kepada Naruto, membuatnya mengubah X16 menjadi cip.

" _Sugoi_ , apakah Miuna bisa melakukannya juga?"tanya Miuna yang merasa takjub akan hal itu.

"Tinggal kau tekan tombol ini."kata Naruto memberi tahu Miuna, membuatnya langsung menekan tombol tersebut dan merubah X16 miliknya menjadi sebuah cip yang langsung ia tempelkan di kerah bajunya sedangkan Din, dia malah memperhatikan semua yang berada di sekelilingnya.

"Bagaimana caranya mereka turun?"tanya Din pada dirinya sendiri yang berada di pinggir lubang. Dia mulai menggaruk-garuk keningnya yang tak gatal, lalu tangannya iya luruskan kembali. Namun, seketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia mulai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di ujung lubang. Mencari perbedaan udara antara di dalam lubang dan di luar lubang. Dia mulai mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kita lompat dari sini."ucap Din tiba-tiba membuat Naruto dan Miuna yang sibuk mengobrol langsung ternganga.

"Tapi..."

"Aku duluan."belum sempat Naruto protes, Din sudah menerjunkan diri. Membuat Naruto bergegas menuju ujung lubang.

"Cepat."ucap Miuna sembari mendorong tubuh Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Lalu dia langsung melompat setelah itu.

"Hua..."teriak Naruto yang belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sekarang jatuh dari ketinggian beratus-ratus kilometer dari daratan. Bahkan sedari tadi dia terus menggerakkan tubuhnya panik.

"Tenanglah."tiba-tiba Miuna menggenggam tangan Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto diam seketika. Naruto mulai mencari sumber pelaku yang menggenggam tangannya, seketika dia terpaku karena melihat senyum dari sang pelaku yang sangat... Dia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum pemikiran itu tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya.

.

.

.

Kita kembali ke tempat Daerura yang fokus mengikuti bayangan tersebut melewati gang kecil. Dia mulai berfikir, jika dia terus mengikuti bayangan ini sampai bertemu seseorang yang menyuruhnya, tamat sudah riwayatnya. Dengan hati yang berat, dia mulai mengambil keputusan untuk menyelamatkan Shikamaru walau hal tersebut bisa merubah keadaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Dia tak bangun-bangun."gumam Daerura saat tersadar Shikamaru tak pernah tersadar dari acara pingsannya. "Yosh, aku harus berusaha."gumamnya lagi untuk menyemangati dirinya.

Daerura mulai melihat sekelilingnya. Mungkin ada suatu alat yang bisa membantunya. Tong sampah, di gang sempit ini hanya ada tong sampah, membuat Daerura mau tak mau menggunakannya tapi hanya bagian tutupnya saja.

Daerura mulai berhenti berjalan dan mengambil ancang-ancang agar pas terkena bayangan hitam tersebut.

 **Sruuuuuttt...**

Tutup tong sampah mulai melaju cepat.

"Tembus."ucap Daerura kaget. Sial, dia bahkan tak memikirkan hal itu, jelas saja hal itu terjadi toh mahluk aneh itu hanyalah sebuah bayangan.

Mahluk tersebut malah menatap Daerura yang terkejut, namun detik berikutnya Daerura berlari kencang mendekati Shikamaru lalu menyentuhnya.

 **Wuuussssh...**

Mereka berenam, yaitu Din, Daerura, Naruto, Miuna, Shikamaru, serta bayangan hitam kembali ke masa pada saat Daerura menggunakan kekuatannya yang berada di dasar jurang. Mereka bahkan masih syok dengan keadaan ini sampai hanya bisa terdiam.

"Naruto ambil Shikamaru."perintah Din yang telah tersadar. "Hiyoshi halau bayangan tersebut, jangan sampai dia menyakiti Naruto."lanjutnya.

Naruto dan Miuna dengan cekatan mengikuti perintah Din. Pada saat Miuna menghadang bayangan tersebut matanya menyilau, membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan.

"Bisakah aku menyentuhmu?"ucap Miuna yang telah menyeringai sedangkan sang bayangan yang merasa terkepung malah pergi menghilang ditelan bumi.

"Uwa... Hiyoshi, kau menyeramkan sekali."teriak Naruto yang berada di dekat Miuna.

"Naruto- _nii_ jahat, Miuna tidak seram."kata Miuna kesal, terlihat dari kedua pipinya yang dikembungkan.

"Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana cara kekuatan Hiyoshi aktif."gumam Din mengerti. Sekarang dia melihat sekelilingnya, dia terkejut ketika melihat Daerura telah terbaring lemah di tanah. Membuatnya langsung menghampiri Daerura lalu mensejajarkan tubuh mereka. "Aw, panas."ringis Din ketika menyentuh kening Daerura. Sekarang wajah Daerura penuh dengan peluh bahkan wajahnya memerah. "Sial, dia demam tinggi."Din mulai menghampiri Shikamaru yang telah dibaringkan di atas tanah oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana cara kita membangunkannya?"tanya Naruto ketika melihat Din telah berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Hiyo..."

"Panggil Miuna, Din _nee-san_."kata Miuna memotong ucapan Din sembari mengembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah Miuna-sa..."

"Miuna- _chan_ , Din nee-san."sekali lagi Miuna memotong ucapan Din sembari mengembungkan pipinya lagi.

"Hah, baiklan Miuna- _chan_. Bisakah aku meminta tolong kepadamu untuk menjaga Daerura. Kau anak yang baik."ucap Din sembari tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan dan mengelus kepala Miuna, membuat pemilik kepala sangat senang. Setelah mengangguk, Miuna langsung menuju kearah Daerura berbaring.

"Pfffttt, kau bisa tersenyum juga."tawa Naruto tertahan.

" _Urusai_."ucap Din jengkel. Dia mulai melihat keadaan Shika. "Hah, dia hanya tidur."seketika itu Din memukul perut Shikamaru dengan kencang. Membuat orang yang dipukul berteriak tertahan sembari memegang perutnya yang terasa amat sakit, bahkan dia sudah di posisi terduduk sekarang.

"Pasti sakit."ucap Naruto merasa kasihan kepada Shikamaru.

"Kau menyusahkan sekali."ucap Din ketus.

"Aku berada di mana? Dasar jurang? Sejak kapan?"tanya Shikamaru tetap datar sembari mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia bahkan tak menanggapi perkataan Din, seperti biasa.

"Ceritanya nanti, sekarang bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya."kata Din cepat. Dia harus cepat menyelamatkan Daerura.

"Bagaimana jika menggunakan jurus bayanganku."ucap Shikamaru sedikit memiringkan bibirnya.

"Terserah."tanggap Din ketus.

Lalu Shikamaru mulai menyilakan kedua kakinya serta kedua tanggannya yang menggenggam jadi satu namun jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di tegakkan ke atas. Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan hitam mengikat kaki Din, membuat Din sulit bergerak dan dia hanya bisa pasrah untuk mengikuti semua perintah Shikamaru. Din mulai berjalan menaiki tebing, lalu tiba-tiba Shikamaru melepas kekuatannya, membuat Din jatuh terjungkal.

"Shika."geram Din tertahan sembari mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hahahaha..."Naruto yang melihatnya malah tertawa sangat keras, benar-benar tak bisa membaca keadaan yang ada.

Mulai terlihat tubuh Din menggelap bahkan aura hitam mulai terlihat di sekelilingnya. Mata semerah darah itu malah semakin berwarna merah menambah kesan seram di wajah sang gadis.

"Kita mulai lagi."lalu Shikamaru mulai mengendalikan lagi tubuh Din, sampai dia berada di ujung jurang. Kau tahu, Shika menggerakkan tubuh Din untuk berlari sangat kencang. Membuat Din sangat lelah sampai keringat sebesar biji jagung menumpuk di keningnya.

Sekarang giliran Naruto.

"Bawa Daerura bersamamu."teriak Din dari atas, yang bahkan suaranya tak dapat terdengar sedikitpun dari bawah.

"Naruto- _nii_ , ini."kata Miuna yang menunjuk arah Daerura. Untung saja ia cepat tanggap dan mengerti akan keadaan.

Naruto mulai mendekat kearah Miuna yang berjongkok, lalu mengangkat Daerura yang kondisinya sangat parah.

"Uwa... Panas."teriak Naruto ketika tangannya seperti terbakar. Hampir saja Naruto menjatuhkan tubuh Daerura kalau Miuna tak menyelamatkannya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya karena Shikamaru telah mengambil alih akan tubuh Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah walau tangannya sudah terbakar seperti memegang bara api.

Setibanya di atas, Naruto langsung menurunkan Daerura dari gendongannya.

"Pelan-pelan."perintah Din, membuat Naruto semakin lama menahan sakit yang tangannya rasakan.

Setelah itu giliran Miuna, dan yang terakhir Shikamaru. Dia bisa mengendalikan bayangan untuk dirinya sendiri sehingga ia bisa menempel pada tembok atau sejenisnya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa pulang? Hari sudah semakin malam. Jika ada kereta yang lewat, dia tak akan bisa berhenti."ucap Din. Dia bahkan terus berfikir akan hal itu.

"Aku yang akan menghentikan keretanya."ucap Shikamaru datar.

Tiba-tiba saja cahaya menyilaukan mulai terlihat. Dan pastinya itu berasal dari kereta yang sedang melaju ke arah mereka. Untung saja kereta itu telah terlihat, membuat mereka tak sampai menunggu lama .

Seperti yang telah direncanakan, Shika memakai kekuatan bayangannya untuk menghentikan kereta.

"Cepat naik."ucapnya terburu-buru, setetes keringat mulai mengalir dari keningnya. "Sial."

Pastinya memerlukan tenaga yang besar untuk menghentikan kereta ini. Bisa saja kekuatan Shika langsung hilang dan membuat kereta kembali melaju kencang.

"Cepat."kata Din, sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Din, Naruto, Miuna dan Daerura telah berada di dalam kereta, tinggal Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mulai memfokuskan dirinya agar dia sedikit berjalan mendekati kereta tanpa membuat kekuatannya terlepas. Shikamaru berhasil, dia bisa melangkah walau sangat perlahan. Namun tak sampai beberapa langkah, dia telah diambang batas kekuatannya saat ini. Apalagi jarak dia dengan kereta cukup jauh untuk dapat dijangkaunya.

"Naruto, Miuna- _chan_ , tolong pegang aku."perintah Din, membuat Naruto memeluk pinggang Din sedangkan Miuna memeluk pinggang Naruto. "Cepat. Aku yakin kau bisa."teriak Din sembari mengulurkan tangannya lebih mendekat kepada Shika.

Lalu Shikamaru mulai memfokuskan dirinya, setelah yakin ia mulai melepas kekuatannya lalu berlari dan menjangkau tangan Din.

 **Wuuuussshhh...**

Suara kereta yang telah melaju kencang.

"Hah..."

Helaan kelegaan terdengar dari mereka.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka telah tiba di markas, pasalnya tak ada satupun yang tahu di mana rumah Daerura. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk membawanya ke markas ini.

Daerura telah terbaring di kasur yang hanya ada satu-satunya di situ, di keningnya telah tertempel handuk basah.

" _Kaasan...kaasan...kaasan_."Daerura mulai mengigau dengan kepalanya yang bergerak-gerak. Hanya ada Din dan Miuna yang menjaganya sedangkan Naruto dan Shikamaru sibuk mencari informasi yang ada mengenai Kanten. Dengan cekatan Din langsung menggenggam tangan Daerura yang terasa sangat panas, suhu tubuhnya malah semakin tinggi. Namun hal tersebut tak sia-sia, Daerura semakin tenang dan tak mengigau lagi bahkan dia sedang tersenyum sekarang.

"Din _nee-san_ , Daerura- _san_ kenapa ya?"tanya Miuna polos. Bahkan sekarang ia menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Din.

"Mungkin dia ingin menemui kaasannya sekarang."jawab Din seadanya.

"Din- _san_ , kau bisa ke sini sebentar."panggil Naruto yang tak jauh dari tempat Din dan Miuna. Markas ini hanya memiliki satu ruangan yang cukup luas, di dalamnya hanya berisi alat-alat elektronik seperti layar yang sangat besar, komputer-komputer dan lain-lain.

"Miuna- _chan_ tolong jaga Daerura."setelah mengatakannya Din mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sibuk mencari informasi di depan komputer.

"Aku ingin kita besok berada di daerah Osaka untuk kembali mencari informasi. Sekarang kita telah memiliki 2 anggota tambahan, jadi seperti tadi aku ingin ada beberapa orang untuk mencari keberadaan manusia spesial lainnya dan beberapa mencari informasi. Sekarang tak ada yang boleh pergi bertugas sendirian, minimal harus 2 orang, aku tak mau kejadian tadi sampai terjadi lagi. Dan kau, aku tugaskan untuk mencari manusia spesial bersama Miuna."jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar. "Jadi, kau tak usah ke sini lagi dan langsung mencari keberadaan mereka manusia spesial sepulang dari sekolah."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku sarankan untuk membawa Miuna bersamamu. Walau tingkah lakunya seperti anak kecil tapi dia memiliki kekuatan yang hebat. Dia bisa berubah menjadi orang lain ketika kekuatannya aktif. Jadi, jika kau ingin membuatnya kembali seperti semula, kau harus mengatakan dia menyeramkan."jelas Din. "Aku harap Daerura tak ikut dalam pencarian kita besok sampai tubuhnya benar-benar pulih."lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, jika begitu kau bersama Naruto mencari manusia spesial, aku dan Miuna mencari informasi."

"Shika, ketika kau pingsan dan dibawa oleh bayangan, bayangan tersebut membuat suatu lubang hitam semacam portal untuk ke suatu dunia yang lain. Bahkan ketika Naruto mencari keberadaanmu, X16 menunjukkan kau berada di langit."

"Benar, kata Din- _san_. Aku pikir bayangan itu ada hubungannya dengan monster-monster yang menghancurkan bumi. Apalagi lubang hitam itu bisa berpotensi sebagai jalan monster tersebut ke bumi."Naruto berpendapat, bahkan dia tak seperti biasanya yang selalu diam dan mendengarkan karena penyakit lemotnya yang tak ketulungan.

"Din _nee-san_... Din _nee-san_... Sesuatu bergetar dari dalam baju Daerura-san."panggil Miuna yang kebingungan, membuat Din menghampirinya. Lalu Din langsung mengambil benda tersebut di dalam saku celana Daerura. Ponsel, itulah nama benda yang sekarang bergetar.

" _Tousan_."gumam Din ketika melihat siapa si penelpon. Tanpa pikir panjang Din langsung menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan alat tersebut ke telinganya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , sayang. Kau ada di mana?"suara khas seorang lelaki paruh baya terdengar.

"Hallo, maaf _ojii-san_ ini temannya Daerura."ucap Din sopan.

"Daeruranya mana?"tanya tousan Daerura sedikit meninggikan suaranya, mungkin dia merasa cemas sekarang.

Din mulai menjelaskan bahwa Daerura sedang mengalami demam tinggi dan sekarang berada di rumahnya, seketika tousan Daeurura langsung bertanya alamat rumahnya untuk menjeput Daerura.

 **Tut...tut...tut...**

Setelah suara itu terdengar, percakapanpun berakhir.

Sekarang Din berfikir bagaimana caranya agar dia membawa Daerura bertemu tousannya tanpa membuat markas ini diketahui. Din mulai membangunkan Daerura dengan menggoyangkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Daerura bangun."ucap Din berusaha membangunkan Daerura.

Daerura yang awalnya tertidur pulas mulai merasa terusik dengan perlakuan Din, membuatnya mulai membuka mata. Daerura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang berhasil menyilaukan mata.

" _Kaasan_."ucap Daerura tanpa sadar. "Kaasan."ucapnya lagi.

"Daerura ini aku, Din."

"Din?"tanya Daerura tanpa sadar. Dia mulai merasakan pusing di kepalanya apalagi ditambah seluruh badannya yang terasa panas.

"Iya, Din."

"Aw, Din- _san_."ringis Daerura sembari memegang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Daerura-san baik-baik saja?"tanya Miuna cemas.

"Kita pergi sekarang, tousanmu akan menjemputmu."

" _Tousan_? Ah, aku sedang bertengkar dengannya. Tapi sekarang aku ingin menemuinya dan juga kaasan."raut wajah Daerura mulai terlihat sedih, sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah keluarga.

"Kau ada masalah?"tanya Din.

"Iya, jika ada ceritakan kepada kami."Miuna juga menanggapinya. Bahkan senyuman lebar telah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hahaha, tak ada apa-apa. _Gomen_ telah memanggil Din- _san kaasan_ dan merepotkan kalian."sekarang Daerura mulai duduk dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Raut wajahnya telah ceria kembali.

"Aku bantu."

"Miuna juga membantu."

"Kami harusnya berte..."

"Aw, Din- _san_ bisakah kau memapahku."kata-kata Din dipotong oleh Daerura. Mau tak mau Din tak membahasnya lagi, mungkin Daerura memang sengaja melakukan hal tersebut agar dia tak berterimakasih.

Mereka bertiga sekarang sedang menunggu _tousan_ Daerura di sebuah gang tak jauh dari markas. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mulai terlihat dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Pintu terbuka, menampilan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang memiliki rambut hitam kemerahan seperti Daerura dengan mata yang juga berwarna cokelat.

" _Tousan_ menghawatirkanmu nak."kata tousan Daerura sembari memeluk sang anak. "Suhu badanmu panas sekali."seketika itu dia mulai terkejut. Benar-benar _tousan_ yang baik. "Terimakasih telah menjaga Daerura, kalian juga harus pulang ini sudah larut malam."kata _tousan_ Daerura sembari tersenyum lalu menuntun Daerura masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sama-sama _ojii-san_."kata Miuna sembari tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil tersebut tak terlihat lagi.

"Untung saja aku sudah mencatat nomor Daerura di ponselku."gumam Din sembari tersenyum.

"Ada apa Din _nee-san_?"Tanya Miuna bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Mari kita masuk."

"Un."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini, Din-din Hasan ^.^. Ah, aku mau menekankan bahwa jenis kelamin author perempuan, 100% perempuan kok. Karena masih banyak yang bingung, author cewek (Din-din) atau cowok (Hasan). Yang paling parah malah ada yang beranggapan Din-din itu adalah Samsudin. (Readers: Hahahaha*TertawaTerbahakBahakSampaiGulingGulingDiTanah)**

 **Awas keselek. /ApaHubungannya?/ Gak ada *MukaPolos**

 **Duaaaghhh...**

 **Gimana minna chap 2nya? Hehehehe, aku gak terlalu bisa sih bikin cerita yang kayak beginian jadi gomen kalau feelnya kurang kerasa dan mengena di hati pemirsa. *Eh- /Langsung dibekab sama para readers/**

 **Oh iya maaf jika saya malah menambah tumpukan fic di ffn ini, padahal fic yang lain masih belum di up.*GarukGarukKepalaYangTakGatalSambilSenyamSenyum* /Readers: Orang gila -_-/*LangsungPundungDiTengahan***

* * *

 **Sekedar mengingatkan, di setiap chapternya akan ada yang namanya pairing vote. Buat para readers yang udah baca dan berkenan mereview, anda bisa memilih 1 pairing kesukaan kalian. Siapa tahu nanti author memperbanyak pairing itu muncul di chap berikut atau berikutnya lagi dan siapa tahu nanti pairing itu akan author canonkan. Tapi author tidak akan mengubah jalan cerita fic ini. Jadi jangan kecewa ya kalau pairingnya malah gak canon. (No Yaoi ataupun Yuri)**

 **SIAPAKAH PAIRING YANG AKAN ANDA PILIH?**

 **{ShikaDin} {ShikaMiu} {NaruDin} {NaruMiu} {ShikaDae} {NaruDae}**

 **Saya Tunggu Jawaban Kalian Para Readers Semuanya, ummmaaah. :***

* * *

 **Cukup sekian... Jangan lupa review ya... biar saya tambah semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. ^_^ Semangat- semangat- semangat *PushUpPakeSatuTanganTapiGakAdaYangKeangkat* #Plaaak**

 **Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ya...**

 **Janeee~**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE. REVIEW REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MOREDETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Terus Berjalan

**Black Hole**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Mystery dll (gak terlalu bisa nentuin genre).**

 **Cast : Din O., Shikamaru N., Naruto U., Miuna H., Daerura F., Sasuke U., Kari F., and other (Belum Muncul).**

 **.**

 **Sebagian karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **dan**

 **Sebagian karakter yang lain milik teman-teman saya (OC)**

 **Kalau ceritanya punya saya :D**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Happy reading ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Matahari bersinar, mulai membuat Bumi semakin terang. Embun pagi menghiasi dedaunan, membuatnya bersinar jika diterpa sang matahari. Berkilauan bak kristal, sungguh pagi yang indah.

"Untungnya Kanten tak muncul lagi, sepertinya kita akan free dengan yang namanya _monster_."ucap seorang lelaki bersurai pirang serta memiliki iris sebiru langit yang sangat indah. Kulit tannya serta tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya membuat dia semakin terlihat sempurna. Baju putih lengan panjang yang di balut rompi kotak-kotak berwarna coklat serta celana panjang yang berwarna coklat terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Di saku bajunya terlihat lambang SMA Horikoshi Gakuen. Tak lupa tas gendong berwarna hitam melekat di punggungnya. Dia sedang merasa senang pagi ini, bisa dilihat dari senyum yang sangat lebar dia tampilkan sedari tadi.

"Tapi, kita harus tetap waspada Naruto."jawab seorang gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis bermata merah darah serta rambut hitamnya yang di atas pinggang dia biarkan tergerai. Dia memakai baju yang sama dengan sang lelaki pirang dengan rok coklatnya yang selutut dibalut kaos kaki panjang berwarna hitam. Tas gendong berwarna hitam kemerahan menempel pas di pinggangnya. Raut wajahnya berbeda sekali dengan sang lelaki pirang, datar.

Namun mereka tak berjalan di gang sempit ini berdua, masih ada teman lelaki mereka yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Dia memiliki surai berwarna hitam yang dia ikat tinggi-tinggi membentuk seperti nanas dan mata coklatnya yang indah. Pakaiannya sama persis dengan si pirang, dengan tas gendong berwarna coklat di punggungnya. Sama seperti sang gadis wajahnya juga datar.

Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama, apalagi mereka bertiga adalah tetangga. Jadi, tak heran.

"Din _-san_ , nanti malam ikut aku ya?"ucap si pirang sembari berjalan mundur untuk bisa melihat gadis di depannya dengan jelas.

"Memangnya kau ingin kemana Naruto?"tanya sang gadis yang sudah menatap si pirang, namanya Din.

"Hehehe, rahasia. Mau atau tidak?"tanyanya lagi sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tak ada kesibukan nanti malam. Jadi,..."

"Yes, Din _-san_ setuju."ucapnya memotong kata-kata Din sembari berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang sudah dekat.

Melihat kelakuan si pirang, sebut saja Naruto, Din hanya bisa menghela napas sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dasar."dengusnya pelan.

"Karena nanti malam aku tak ada kesibukan. Jadi... Cih, sejak kapan kau sibuk."ucap lelaki yang sedari tadi diam dengan nada bicaranya yang datar dan dingin, itu sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Terserah aku. Wek, dasar Nanas."sekarang Din telah berjalan lebih cepat lalu menoleh ke belakang dan menjulurkan lidahnya pertanda mengejek. Dia terkadang sangat kesal dengan sikap Shikamaru yang selalu mempermainkannya dan mengejeknya.

Setibanya mereka di kelas, mereka langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Sekolah ini tak mengadakan pemisahan kelas untuk murid yang cerdas, sedang sampai bodoh. Sekolah ini mencampur semua murid menjadi satu dan setiap tahunnya akan diadakan pergantian kelas. Kebetulan atau memang disengaja, mereka dari kelas 1 selalu di kelas yang sama sampai kelas 2 ini. Jadi, mereka bertiga sudah sangat akrab, seperti sahabat mungkin. Tapi, mereka selalu membantah jika teman-teman mengatakan mereka adalah sahabat melainkan hanya teman biasa.

Tentang kepopuleran mereka di sekolah, jika Naruto dia biasa saja tak terlalu terkenal dikalangan para wanita namun berteman baik dengan kalangan pria. Sebab itu Naruto sedikit risih jika berbicara kepada wanita kecuali ibunya dan Din.

Jika Din, dia malah terkenal dikalangan para pria dan dibenci oleh kalangan wanita, oleh sebab itu dia tak memiliki teman wanita di sini. Semuanya sangat membenci Din karena dia selalu saja mengambil alih perhatian para lelaki, namun Din tak pernah menggubris mereka. Biarkan saja.

Jika lelaki nanas yang Din panggil tadi, namanya adalah Shikamaru murid terjenius se-SMA ini walau itu diimbangi dengan kelakuannya yang super malas. Malah dia selalu tidur di saat jam pelajaran. Tak hanya pintar di akademik dia juga jago olahraga. Dia adalah salah satu pemain inti di tim basket. Karena itu dia memiliki banyak fans wanita namun para lelaki tak sampai menjauhinya walau terkadang mereka hanya bisa gigit jari dicuekin oleh para wanita.

Tak terasa bel berbunyi, menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran. Membuat para siswa dan siswi berebut untuk pulang duluan. Menyisakan tiga orang yang masih ada di kelas tersebut.

Shikamaru seperti biasanya masih nyaman menyandar di tembok sambil memejamkan mata, karena bangkunya berada di dekat tembok urutan paling belakang sedangkan Naruto malah duduk di meja Din, menunggunya selesai merapikan buku-buku dan pelaratan sekolahnya.

"Din, kita akan kemana?"tanya Naruto sembari sedikit bersiul.

"Aku ingin pulang dulu. Ganti bajumu dulu setelah itu makan, baru kita berangkat."perintah Din yang telah menggendong tasnya dan melangkah keluar kelas.

"Untungnya patnerku pengertian. Hahaha, mengerti bahwa perutku telah berbunyi saat ini."ucap Naruto senang yang sudah menurunkan tubuhnya dari atas meja dan berjalan mengikuti Din keluar kelas.

Namun, Din malah berhenti ketika seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di ambang pintu. Lalu menatap Din dengan intens.

"Ikut aku."perintahnya dengan nada datar serta matanya yang tajam menatap Din.

"Maaf _senpai_ , aku ingin pulang."ucap Din tak kalah ketusnya sembari menatap tajam yang merupakan _senpai_ nya tersebut.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."katanya lagi memaksa Din agar ikut dengannya. Dengan satu helaan napas lalu Din mengangguk, dari pada mereka semakin lama di sini. Masih ada misi yang harus dia lakukan.

"Hey, Din _-san_. Kau tak boleh pergi dengan si _Teme_ ini."ucap Naruto mencegah Din sembari memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Dia, seseorang yang dipanggil _Teme_ oleh Naruto adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan kakak kelas mereka. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua yang mencuat di bagian belakang seperti pantat ayam dengan mata _onyx_ nya yang tajam. Sungguh dia salah satu lelaki yang dipuja banyak wanita di sekolah ini.

"Biarkan saja Naruto."tiba-tiba Shikamaru bersuara yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Membuat Sasuke tak segan-segan menarik tangan Din dan menjauh pergi.

"Hei, Shika. Kenapa kau memperbolehkan hal tersebut?"teriak Naruto sangat marah. Dia tak ingin Din disakiti oleh lelaki kasar sepertinya.

"Aku curiga terhadapnya."ucap Shikamaru sembari berdiri lalu melangkah melewati Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

 ** _Tap...tap...tap..._**

 ** _Tap...tap...tap..._**

 ** _Tap...tap...tap..._**

"Aw, apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke?"kata Din sedikit meringis ketika Sasuke membenturkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Bahkan kata _senpai_ tak lagi dia ucapkan.

"Hey, berapa kali aku harus bertanya hal ini kepadamu? Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan."ucap Sasuke mulai berteriak ke arah Din, bahkan dia membenturkan tangannya ke arah samping kepala Din.

"Kau sudah gila, hah?"tanya Din sedikit berteriak. "Lepaskan aku."berontaknya sembari melepaskan tangan-tangan Sasuke yang membuatnya tak bisa lewat.

"Tak akan, kau harus menjawabnya sekarang. Ku tunggu Din _-chan_."ucap Sasuke sedikit menggoda di akhiri senyum miringnya yang terlihat menyeramkan. Bahkan dia sampai menyentuh pipi Din menggunakan punggung tangannya. Din yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu tentu saja merasa marah. Dia sangat marah dengan mahkluk yang berada di depannya ini. Ingin rasanya dia membunuhnya detik ini juga, tapi dia akan sama saja seperti para _monster_ tanpa hati itu.

Sedangkan di sisi lain.

"Uwa... Shika aku tak terima dia melakukan hal itu. Harusnya aku yang berada di posisinya."ucap Naruto kesal. Dia sedari tadi terus saja bergerak-gerak gelisah sejak pertama kali acara intip-intipan itu berlangsung.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih jauh lagi."ucap Shikamaru yang berada di depan Naruto. Berbeda sekali dengan Naruto, dia sangat tenang dengan tubuhnya yang ia sandarkan pada tembok serta kedua tangannya yang ia silangkan di depan dada.

Mereka berdua sedang mengintip Din dan Sasuke di pintu atap sekolah. Benar, Sasuke mengajak Din ke atap untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang katanya penting.

"Lepaskan."ucap Din mulai terpancing emosi dengan mendorong kasar tangan Sasuke di pipinya.

"Dasar, aku bisa saja membunuhmu. Sedari tadi aku sudah bersabar."sekarang terlihat mata _onyx_ Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi merah, semerah milik Din.

"Gawat."ucap Shikamaru pelan ketika melihatnya. "Naruto."panggilnya pada Naruto sembari memberi isyarat untuk keluar dari persembunyian ini dan menolong Din.

"Ini yang aku tunggu."gumam Naruto sembari berjalan mendahului Shikamaru. "Hei, _Teme_. Lepaskan Din _-san_."ucap Naruto lantang sekarang wajahnya sedang angkuh menunjukkan bahwa dia tak takut melawan Sasuke.

Seketika Din dan Sasuke menoleh keasal suara. Din dengan cekatan langsung memanfaatkan kelengahan Sasuke dengan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, hampir saja membuat Sasuke terjungkal jatuh. Lalu Din berlari kecil ke arah teman-temannya.

"Kalian, selalu saja ikut campur."ucap Sasuke geram, mata _onyx_ nya telah kembali seperti semula.

"Sudahlah Naruto, ayo kita pergi."ucap Shikamaru sembari melangkah pergi dan menarik tangan Din.

"Iya benar, ayo kita pergi. Eeeeh, hey Shika. Ku kira kita akan membalasnya."ucap Naruto sedikit kecewa dengan tindakan Shikamaru. Mau tak mau dia mengikuti perintah Shika untuk pergi. Karena sebenarnya dia takut melawan Sasuke, hanya menyombongkan diri dan dia akan mengandalkan Shikamaru untuk melawannya.

"Sial. Akan ku pastikan dia menjadi milikku."seringaian mulai terlihat di wajah tampan Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka bertiga telah berjalan di gang sempit menuju arah rumah mereka.

"Kau lihat, matanya berubah menjadi merah. Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentangnya. Bagaimana jika kita juga menyelidikinya?"Din mulai bersuara.

"Tapi, dia terlalu berbahaya untukmu."kata Shikamaru datar seperti biasa. Dia berjalan di samping Din sedangkan Naruto berjalan di belakang mereka berdua. Wajahnya sedang serius sekarang, seperti memikirkan sesuatu hal yang rumit.

"Shika, aku takut ketika kita membiarkannya. Dialah masalah terbesar kita nanti."Din mulai menatap langit di atasnya. Melihat keindahan salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yaitu langit biru yang terbentang luas di angkasa.

"Baiklah, aku memperbolehkanmu menyelidikinya. Tapi jika kau ingin melakukan hal tersebut beritahu aku."

"Hey, kalian sedari tadi berpegangan tangan. Bahkan, kita sudah jauh dari si _Teme_ itu. Dan, apa? Beritahu aku, seharusnya kau mengatakan beritahu kami."ucap Naruto protes sembari memisahkan tangan keduanya dan berjalan lebih cepat sehingga berada di tengah-tengah sebagai pemisah antara keduanya. Sedari tadi inilah yang dia pikirkan. Namun, dia masih memperhitungkan dan menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dilakukan Shika dan Din kepadanya. Ternyata keduanya hanya diam, membuat Naruto menghela napas sangat panjang.

"Din _nee-san_."teriak seseorang dari belakang mereka. Membuat mereka bertiga reflek menolehkan kepala. Seseorang itu adalah... "Miuna kangen."katanya yang mulai berlari untuk menerjang memeluk Din. Yup, dia adalah salah satu anggota XXX, Miuna Hiyoshi yang baru bergabung kemarin.

"Padahal baru kemarin kita bertemu, dasar."ucap Din sembari mendengus, dia melakukan hal itu untuk menutupi rasa senangnya. Karena ini pertama kalinya dia mempunyai teman wanita.

"Miuna akan ikut Din _nee-san_ kan?"tanya Miuna polos, sekarang Miuna dan Din berjalan beriringan sedangkan Naruto dan Shikamaru di belakang mereka.

"Miuna _-chan_ sekarang berpatner dengan Shikamaru."kata Din sembari menatap wajah lucu Miuna. Padahal dia memiliki umur yang sama dengan mereka, tapi kelakuannya masih seperti anak-anak.

"Hah."terkejut Miuna, dia mulai mendekatkan dirinya kepada Din. "Dengan lelaki menyeramkan itu."bisik Miuna yang masih bisa terdengar oleh dua orang yang berjalan di belakangnya sembari sesekali melirik ke arah Shikamaru.

"Benar."angguk Din mengiyakan.

"Pfffttt, dia mengataimu menyeramkan."kata Naruto pelan menahan gelak tawanya.

"Diam kau."ucap Shikamaru datar.

.

.

.

* * *

Sedangkan di tempat lain. Di sebuah ruangan besar, terlihat seorang gadis terbaring lemah di kasurnya dengan ditemani seorang lelaki paruh baya yang duduk di kursi dekat kasur.

" _Tousan_ , aku sudah tak apa-apa. Harusnya _tousan_ pergi bekerja."ucap sang gadis sedikit berteriak dengan ekspresi jengkelnya.

"Hey, _tousan_ khawatir padamu."ucap sang _tousan_ tak mau kalah.

"Memangnya Daerura anak kecil apa."pipinya sudah mengembung tak suka. Dia gadis yang memiliki surai hitam kemerahan dengan iris coklatnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat sekarang.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali panas tinggi tiba-tiba. _Tousan_ khawatir."

"Aku tak apa-apa _tousan_."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak pergi menemui _kaasan_ mu lagi. Ketika kau ke sana, selalu saja berakhir seperti ini. _Tousan_ khawatir karena itu tak memperbolehkanmu pergi."

"Aku tahu."ucap Daerura sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Terpancar kesedihan dari bola mata coklatnya. Dia sangat merindukan _kaasan_ nya, apakah tak boleh? "Tapi, aku ingin satu sekolah dengan Din _-san_."tiba-tiba kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut mungilnya, bahkan matanya mulai memancarkan cahaya walau tak seberapa.

"Temanmu yang kemarin menolongmu itu?"

"Iya, bolehkan _tousan_?"rayu Daedura. Semangatnya mulai lagi tampak, tak seperti tadi.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka berempat telah siap dengan baju yang telah berganti agar identitas mereka tak diketahui. Mereka membawa X16 yang masih berbentuk cip, sebuah ponsel, dan pedang laser untuk berjaga-jaga ketika musuh menyerang.

Terlihat Din yang memakai baju berwarna putih lengan pendek dibalut jaket coklat serta celana hitam panjang. Jika Naruto dia memakai kaos berwarna kuning dengan tulisan _Iam a good boy_ , celana pendek berwarna coklat serta topi berwarna kuning yang ia miringkan 45 derajat. Shikamaru memakai kaos berwarna hijau dengan gambar tengkorak hitam serta celana panjang berwarna hitam. Sedangkan Miuna sedari tadi memakai gaun musim panas berwarna biru dengan pita putih yang melingkar di pinggulnya serta kalung berbentuk pentagram tak lupa menghiasi lehernya.

"Kalau begitu kita berpencar."perintah Shikamaru sebagai ketua mengawali.

"Din _nee-san_ jangan pergi lama-lama."kata Miuna sedih sembari memeluk Din, bahkan air matanya telah mengalir. Yang lain hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat Miuna menangis, sebegitu menyeramkannya Shikamaru di mata Miuna.

"Un, hati-hati."ucap Din mencoba menenangkan Miuna sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Cepatlah."ucap Shikamaru tak sabaran, sampai-sampai Shikamaru menarik Miuna untuk lepas dari Din. Membuat Miuna semakin ketakutan kepadanya bahkan Miuna terus saja memberontak sembari menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama Din dengan sekencang-kencangnya.

"Uwaaa, Din _nee-san_ aku tidak mau."tangisnya menggelegar yang telah ditarik paksa oleh Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi."ucap Din pada Naruto ketika Miuna dan Shikamaru tak terlihat lagi di matanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan seperti remaja-remaja biasanya, tak ada yang mencurigakan ketika menyusuri gang sempit ini.

"Dia berada di mana Din _-san_?"tanya Naruto melepas keheningan.

"Dia berada di daerah Chiyoda, tepatnya di SMA Tatsuno."

"Aku mengerti, sebaiknya pergerakan kita lebih cepat. Takut-takut dia telah pulang."

"Baiklah."setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Din, mereka mulai berlari untuk menuju stasiun kereta.

Sedangkan di sisi lain. Shikamaru yang ingin memisahkan Miuna dengan Din mau tak mau harus melewati jalan memutar untuk sampai di stasiun. Bahkan dia harus terus menarik tangan Miuna, takut-takut dia malah kabur. Sekarang saja Miuna terus memberontak membuat waktu mereka semakin berkurang.

"Hei, kita ini sedang tak main-main. Misi untuk menjaga negara ini dari para _monster_ yang bermunculan. Jika kau seperti ini terus, kau sama saja dengan menyia-nyiakan waktu. Bagaimana jika _monster_ itu sekarang berada di depan kita?"amuk Shikamaru walau ekspresinya tetap terlihat datar. Namun, orang yang diajak bicara malah seperti tak menghiraukannya. "Hey, dengarkan aku."

"Shi-Shikamaru _-san_ , coba lihat."ucap Miuna sedikit terbata.

"Memangnya ada apa?"tanya Shikamaru sembari mengikuti arah pandang Miuna. Seketika itu matanya melebar.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Duaaarrr..._**

Ledakan terdengar, membuat daerah di sekitarnya bergetar, seperti telah terjadi gempa.

"Uwaa..."ucap Naruto yang terkejut. Padahal dia sedang berlari tadi, membuatnya harus diam dan mengatur tubuhnya agar seimbang, begitu juga dengan Din.

"Ada _monster_ di dekat sini."

"Berarti rumah kita juga masih berada di sekitarnya."ucap Naruto terkejut, pasalnya ini menyangkut keselamatan kedua orang tuanya.

"Sial. Kalau begitu kita harus..."tiba-tiba saja ponsel Din bergetar. Ponsel ini bukan hanya sebuah ponsel biasa, ponsel ini hanya bisa menghubungi orang yang juga memiliki ponsel yang sama seperti ini. Terlebih mereka memakai ponsel ini jika tak bisa menggunakan X16. Ponsel ini juga mempunyai fungsi yang sama dengan X16, bisa menunjukkan arah si pemakai dan mencari informasi di mana keberadaan manusia spesial lainnya dan para _monster_ berada. Din langsung mengambil ponsel tersebut di saku celananya dan memencet tombol hijau.

"Shika, kau mendengar suara ledakan dari _monster_?"

" _Monster_ itu malah berada tepat di depanku sekarang."

"Apa?"ucap Din kaget. "Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana."

"Tak usah, kami bisa menanganinya. Kau dan Naruto pergilah."

"Baik."setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, panggilan mereka terputus.

"Tenang, di sana ada Shika dan Miuna. Sekarang kita harus cepat pergi."ucap Din, membuat keduanya berlari lagi menuju stasiun.

.

.

.

* * *

Terlihat di atap sebuah rumah, seseorang sedang berdiri menampilkan seringaian yang sungguh menakutkan, mata merahnya berkilauan, aura membunuh terpancar dengan jelas ketika kau melihatnya. Namun, wajahnya tak terlihat jelas, salahkan awan mendung yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat keadaan menjadi gelap, segelap saat malam. Bahkan petir-petir dari langit mulai bergemuruh menambah suram keadaan. Tapi, anehnya hal tersebut hanya terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Hahahahaha, kau akan mati Nara Shikamaru."tawa menyeramkan mulai terdengar darinya. Membuat gigi-giginya terlihat, apalagi gigi taringnya yang tengah meneteskan air liur. "Dan menjadi santapanku."lanjutnya sembari menjilat air liurnya yang keluar melintasi bibirnya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru yang melihat Kanten berada di depannya bersikap waspada. Memikirkan semua strategi yang otaknya bisa hasilkan. _Monster_ mirip agar-agar ini terus saja menggerak-gerakkan badannya yang lembek itu.

Shikamaru sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara tawa seseorang. Dia langsung mencari di mana sumbernya, siapa tahu orang tersebutlah salah satu dalang dari semua ini.

Ketika Shikamaru melihat atap di mana orang misterius tadi berpijak, dia telah menghilang, menyisakan udara kosong di sana.

"Sial, apakah suara tadi hanyalah ilusi?"gumam Shikamaru yang masih menatap sebuah atap rumah.

"Shikamaru _-san_ awas."ucap Miuna sembari mendorong tubuh Shikamaru menjauh. Gelap mulai menyelimuti tubuh Miuna.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hosh...hosh...hosh... Ak-akhirnya kita sampai."kata Naruto yang napasnya masih belum stabil. Mereka berdua telah berhasil berada di dalam kereta jurusan Chiyoda.

"Untunglah target kita masih berada di SMA Tatsuno."ucap Din ketika mengecek keberadaan manusia spesial berikutnya yang akan mereka temui menggunakan ponselnya.

Tak sampai 15 menit kereta telah berhenti di stasiun Chiyoda. Yang berarti mereka telah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Pintu kereta mulai terbuka secara otomatis, membuat Din dan Naruto langsung berlari menuju SMA Tatsuno yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari stasiun.

Ketika mereka semakin dekat dengan SMA Tatsuno, Din berlari sambil memegang ponselnya. Untuk melihat di mana manusia spesial tersebut berada. Hampir dekat dengan gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba...

"Dia berada di depan kita."ucap Din tiba-tiba sembari berhenti berlari. Begitupula dengan Naruto yang berhenti tiba-tiba walau masih sedikit menabrak tubuh Din.

Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan, memandang aneh satu sama lain. Pemikiran-pemikiran negatif mulai terlintas di pikiran gadis di depan mereka. Terlihat dari kerutan di dahinya yang ia timbulkan. Gadis tersebut memiliki surai berwarna coklat sepinggul di hiasi jepitan berwarna hitam serta iris berwarna ungu yang menawan. Dia masih memakai seragam dari SMA Tatsuno, yaitu seragam sailor berwarna dongker selutut, tak lupa kaus kaki hitam yang ia tarik sampai lututnya.

"Kalian siapa?"tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Bolehkan aku berbicara kepadamu sebentar?"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, mereka langsung pergi ke sebuah toko roti terdekat. Teh hangat serta beberapa roti telah berada di atas meja dengan rapi.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Namaku adalah Outsuka Din dan ini temanku Uzumaki Naruto..."kata Din memberi jeda agar gadis di depannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Faira Kari."setelah mendapatkan respon, Din langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki sebuah kekuatan."Din mengatakannya dengan sangat hati-hati, takut-takut Kari malah berpikir bahwa mereka berdua adalah penjahat yang mengincar kekuatannya. Din mulai melihat perubahan sikap Kari yang awalnya sangat tenang sedikit terkejut, itu terlihat dari matanya yang sedikit melebar namun dengan cepat kembali datar. "Tenang saja, kami tak akan me..."kata-kata Din seketika terhenti ketika lawan bicaranya malah berdiri.

"Kita akhiri saja pembicaraan ini. Selamat siang."ucap Kari sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat ini begitu saja tanpa mau menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Din.

"Naruto kita kejar dia. Ayo."Din mulai menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto yang masih betah duduk.

"Ta-tapi makanannya."ucap Naruto tak rela ketika dia masih belum menghabiskan roti-roti lucu yang minta untuk di makan ini. Namun dia harus pasrah ketika Din menariknya untuk pergi, megabaikan tangisan-tangisan roti yang terlihat di matanya. "Maafkan aku."guman Naruto sedih, bahkan dia hanya bisa gigit jari sekarang.

"Hey, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu."kata Din yang mulai melangkah mengejar Kari.

"..."tak ada tanggapan.

"Kami organisasi resmi dari pemerintah. Bahkan kau bisa melihat kartu ini sebagai bukti. Kami tak akan menyakitimu."

"..."namun tetap tak ada tanggapan. Malah Kari melangkah lebih cepat.

"Kau tahu, para _monster_ - _monster_ yang belakangan muncul. Kita dikumpulkan untuk membasmi mereka, agar dunia aman."

"..."tetap tak ada tanggapan. Malah Kari telah berlari sekarang. Membuat Din dan Naruto ikut berlari agar tak tertinggal jauh darinya.

"Kau tak ingin membuat dunia ini aman. Kau ingin lebih banyak korban yang mati sia-sia. Jika kita bersatu, mungkin kita bisa membasmi para _monster_ - _monster_ itu dan tak ada lagi korban yang mati sia-sia."Din terus saja membujuk dan membujuknya sampai Kari malah menerobos pintu kereta yang sedikit lagi tertutup, membuat Din dan Naruto tak bisa lagi masuk ke dalam.

"Hei...hei... Tunggu. Coba kau pikirkan lagi."ucap Din terus berusaha sembari menggedor-gedor pintu kereta agar Kari memperhatikannya dan sedikit mengejar sang kereta. Namun, Din mulai berhenti mengejarnya ketika kereta telah melaju dengan kencang.

"Sial."umpat Din kesal ketika gagal menjalani misinya. Naruto mulai mendekat ke arah Din yang menundukkan kepalanya membuat wajahnya tak terlihat terhalang surai hitamnya itu.

"Kita coba lagi besok. Mungkin, dia butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya, ne Din _-san_."kata Naruto yang mulai menunjukkan senyum lebarnya sembari memegang kedua pundak Din. Menyalurkan semangat yang ia punya.

"Kau benar."ucap Din yang telah mengangkat kepalanya. "Lebih baik kita menolong Shika dan Miuna di sana."lanjutnya yang telah melangkah pergi.

"Mungkin saja mereka berdua telah berhasil mengalahkan _monster_ itu sebelum kita sampai."ucap Naruto yang terus tersenyum sembari melangkah mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Din.

.

.

.

* * *

Pohon, rumah, bangunan melintas sangat cepat, membuat pemandangan itu sedikit mengabur di mata kita. Seorang gadis terus menatap ke luar jendela tanpa bosan melihat pemandangan absurd di depan sana. Genggaman tangannya mulai mengerat pada sebuah pegangan yang berada di atas kereta bahkan dia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini. Iris ungunya terus saja memancarkan kesedihan walau wajahnya terlihat datar.

"Apakah yang kulakukan ini benar?"tanyanya kepada diri sendiri dengan nada yang sangat pelan sampai-sampai hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya.

Dia tahu, _monster_ - _monster_ aneh telah bermunculan membuat kehancuran di mana-mana. Di tambah kekuatan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul pada dirinya. Dia mulai tersadar akan kekuatannya ketika menolong seorang anak kecil yang hampir tertabrak truk.

Awalnya, dia sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Dia melihat seorang anak kecil berjongkok di tengah jalan sendirian sembari menangis. Ketika dia ingin menghampiri anak tersebut tiba-tiba sebuah truk melaju sembari terus memencet klaksonnya, mungkin sopir itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sang anak kecil berada di tengah jalan. Dia mulai panik dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia bahkan terus mengatakan _"ku mohon"_ agar anak tersebut selamat. Sampai sedikit lagi truk itu menabrak sang anak, dia mulai memejamkan mata sembari memegang telinganya.

Dan disitulah keajaiban terjadi. Ketika dia membuka mata, tiba-tiba dialah yang berada di posisi anak kecil tersebut. Dengan cekatan dia mulai berdiri dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri dari sebuah truk yang hampir menabraknya. Dan setelah itu nyeri mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya sampai gelap mengambil alih kesadarannya seutuhnya.

Detik berikutnya dia tersadar dengan posisi tertidur di tanah. _Mungkinkah dia telah mati_ , sembari memikirkan hal itu dia mulai berdiri sembari membersihkan sekujur tubuhnya yang kotor.

"Ini adalah tubuhku."ucapnya kala itu ketika sadar. Lalu detik berikutnya ia tersadar akan anak kecil tadi. Dia mulai berlari ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang tiba-tiba berada di situ. Melihat sang anak kecil yang ternyata selamat, hanya luka-luka kecil yang ia peroleh sedangkan truk tadi malah menabrak pohon, tapi bapak supir itu selamat. Dia mulai bernapas lega, bersyukur tak ada korban yang meninggal. Namun detik berikutnya dia tersadar bahwa dia bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang lain.

Kala itu Kari berterimakasih kepada Tuhan telah memberinya kekuatan untuk menolong orang lain.

"Menolong orang lain."gumam Kari tiba-tiba ketika teringat kejadian itu. "Orang lain."

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, Miuna. Kau tak apa-apa?"tanya Shikamaru yang sedikit kaget ketika Miuna malah menjadi tameng untuknya.

"Iya, Shikamaru _-san_. Miuna hanya menutup mata menahan sakit. Aw."ucap Miuna yang telah membalikkan diri menatap Kanten sembari memegang punggungnya yang terasa sakit.

"Kita serang dia."Shikamaru mulai memberi perintah, membuat mata berbeda warna milik Miuna bersinar menyeramkan.

"Aku siap."kata Miuna sembari menyeringai lebar. "Apakah aku bisa menyentuhmu _monster_?"tantang Miuna sembari tersenyum miring, membuatnya semakin terlihat menakutkan.

"Aku akan mengambil alih pergerakannya."ucap Shikamaru sembari mengambil posisi. Terlihatlah bayangan hitam menuju arah Kanten. Kanten yang tak menyadari hal itu hanya diam dan terus diam. Lendir-lendir miliknya mulai meleleh, menandakan dia telah siap untuk menyerang, menyebar lendir-lendir itu ke semua arah secara brutal. "Kena kau."ucap Shikamaru sembari tersenyum miring, membuat pergerakan Kanten untuk menyebar lendirnya terhenti. "Miuna, sekarang."perintah Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu, kau tak usah belagak menjadi pemimpin."ucap Miuna sembari menatap Kanten di depannya, dia mulai meregangkan kepalanya lalu berlari mendekat. "Apakah aku bisa menyentuhmu?"tanyanya lagi menantang ketika telah berada di depan Kanten. Lalu detik berikutnya ia memegang tubuh berlendir serta lembek sang Kanten. Namun,... "Aw, panas."ucap Miuna kepanasan sembari menjauhkan tangannya yang terasa terbakar. "Sial, Shikamaru aku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Dia membakar tanganku."teriak Miuna kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang dalam mode kekuatannya untuk menghentikan pergerakan Kanten semakin melemah. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai terlihat di sekitar pelipisnya. "Sial, kekuatanku hampir mencapai batasnya."gumam Shikamaru kesal. "Terserah kau gunakan apa saja untuk menghancurkannya."

"Baiklah..."kata Miuna memberi jeda, dia sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghancurkan _monster_ agar-agar ini. "... Agar-agar, panas, air. Mungkin air bisa."gumam Miuna sembari pergi untuk mengambil air.

"Hei, kau ingin kemana?"cegat Shikamaru.

"Mengambil air lah."ucap Miuna dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Air? Untuk apa?"gumam Shikamaru pada dirinya. "Ok, mungkin itu bisa digunakan. Di sekitar sini ada sungai, kita pancing dia ke sana."ucap Shikamaru sembari memakai kekuatannya untuk memindahkan Kanten ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Namun sialnya, kekuatan Shikamaru hampir di ambang batas. Hanya saja dia memaksakan diri menggunakannya bahkan peluh telah terlihat lebih banyak di wajahnya.

Tak sia-sia Shikamaru memaksakan diri, dia sekarang telah berhasil membuat Kanten semakin mendekat ke arah sungai, jembatan di depan mereka pun telah terlihat. Namun, tiba-tiba saja kekuatannya langsung menghilang. Membuat Kanten yang semula ingin menaburkan lendir-lendirnya, ia lakukan setelah terbebas.

 ** _Duaaarrr... Duaaarrr... Duaaarrr..._**

Untungnya sungai ini sedikit jauh dari rumah para penduduk sehingga tak ada satu pun penduduk yang terluka atau bahkan sampai meninggal. Sekarang Shikamaru dan Miuna telah berlarian menghindar dari lemparan sang Kanten.

"Kau tak punya ide?"tanya Miuna dengan nada datarnya. "Aw, lendirnya sungguh panas."ucapnya lagi merintih kesakitan ketika terkena cipratan lendir tersebut. "Ah, aku tak tahan."katanya lalu pergi ke bawah sungai.

"Baiklah."ketika Kanten tak menyerang lagi, Shikamaru mengeluarkan pedang lasernya yang berwarna biru. "Apakah kau juga tak mempan dengan hal ini?"bahkan ketika Shikamaru mendekat Kanten itu hanya diam, terus menggerak-gerakkan tubuh lembeknya, seperti agar-agar ketika disentuh. Tubuhnya sekarang kembali memeleh. "Jadi, dia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menghasilkan lendir busuknya itu."gumam Shikamaru mengerti sembari tersenyum miring. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, dia langsung menyerang sang Kanten.

"Hiak."

 **Syuuuuurrrr...**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"marah Shikamaru ketika tubuhnya telah basah kuyup.

"Bukan salahku dia yang tambah kecil."ucap Miuna dengan wajah tak terima seakan dia tak bersalah sama sekali.

Baik, ku jelaskan. Setelah Miuna selesai mengambil air dengan sebuah botol yang ia temukan. Lalu dia menyerang Kanten dari arah belakang sedangkan Shikamaru dari arah depan. Ketika Miuna ingin menyiram sang Kanten, ternyata Kanten malah semakin mengecil membuat air tersebut mau tak mau terkena Shikamaru.

Sekarang lendir-lendir itu malah telah siap untuk di lemparkan lagi. Reflek, Shikamaru dan Miuna langsung berlari sejauh mungkin sebisa mereka berdua pergi.

 ** _Duaaarrr... Duaaarrr... Duaaarrr..._**

Shikamaru yang bersembunyi di balik pohon, sekarang sedang menerima telepon dari Din.

"Shika, kami tak berhasil."ucap Din mengawali pembicaraan.

"Tak apa, kalau begitu kalian cepat ke sini. Di jembatan sekitar wilayah rumah kita. Kami butuh bantuan."

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu panggilanpun terputus serta ledakan sang Kanten yang tak terdengar lagi.

"Kita serang."ucap Shikamaru berteriak sembari mengacungkan pedang lasernya. Dia berlari dari arah kanan sedangkan Miuna berlari dari arah kiri. Miuna juga telah mengacungkan pedang lasernya ketika mendapat perintah dari Shikamaru. Sejak kapan itu terjadi?

"Hiak..."

 ** _Toeng...toeng...toeng..._**

"Sial, kita bahkan tak bisa melukainya."ucap Shikamaru sedikit kesal. Sekarang sang Kanten malah berbunyi karena mereka membuat tubuhnya terpantul-pantul, maklum diakan mahkluk agar-agar.

"Cara ini pun tak bisa."ucap Miuna kesal, matanya mulai menyala-nyala sekarang. "Aku hajar kau."saking kesalnya Miuna sampai menendang sang Kanten, namun hanya bunyi _'toeng'_ yang terdengar.

"Dia mulai meleleh lagi."ucap Shika sembari bergegas pergi diikuti Miuna. Tubuh Kanten mulai semakin mengecil, membuat Shikamaru terus berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika tubuhnya habis. Dia akan lenyap atau bahkan menimbulkan hal yang lebih besar. Itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

.

.

.

* * *

Sedangkan di sisi lain.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh... Din _-san_ tunggu. Kita bahkan hampir sampai."kata Naruto yang ngos-ngosan, membuat dia berhenti berlari dan sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya yang terasa berat lalu mengatur napas.

"Karena itu kita lebih cepat. Tinggal sedikit lagi Naruto, cepatlah. Bahkan jembatannya telah terlihat."setelah mengatakan hal itu Din mulai berlari lagi. Naruto yang melihatnya mau tak mau ikut berlari.

"Itu _monster_ nya."kata Naruto yang telah dekat dengan Kanten sedangkan Din berada di sampingnya.

"Tapi, kemana Shikamaru?"tanya Din ketika tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Sekarang dia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok nanas tersebut. Bahkan dia sedikit menghiraukan keberadaan Kanten di depannya.

"Hei, kalian. Awas berbahaya."ucap Shikamaru sedikit berteriak yang telah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Mereka berdua hanya bingung, apanya yang berbahaya. Bahkan Kanten hanya diam tak menyerang mereka.

Namun, tiba-tiba sang Kanten hampir melemparkan lendir-lendirnya. Membuat Din dan Naruto terkejut karena ketika melihat beritanya, lendir itu bisa menghanguskan apa saja yang ia kenai. Saking dekatnya jarak antara mereka dan Kanten walau mereka lari menyelamatkan diri kemungkinan terkena masih ada bahkan presentasenya sampai 80%.

Dan itu terjadi. Tubuh Naruto dan tubuh Din terkena lendir tersebut.

"Uwa... Aku terkena lendir."ucap Naruto berteriak kesetanan. "Selamat tinggal kalian semua. Jaga diri baik-baik."kata Naruto yang mulai menampilkan wajah sedihnya. "Kita akan ke surga bersama Din _-san_."lanjutnya sembari memegang tangan Din lalu menutup matanya.

" _Baka_."ucap Din tiba-tiba sembari memukul kepala Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya Din sampai memukul bahkan mengatai Naruto _baka_. Walau Naruto bersikap terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan konyol, tapi Din hanya menanggapinya biasa saja walau terkadang ia sampai memelototi Naruto. "Kita masih hidup. Tapi tubuhku tak terasa terbakar."lanjut Din ketika keanehan ini terjadi.

Shikamaru dan Miuna telah mendekat ke arah Din dan Naruto.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"tanya Shikamaru yang sangat cemas walau wajah dan nada bicaranya tetap datar. Dia hanya ingin memastikan anggotanya baik-baik saja. Itulah beban bagi sang ketua untuk melindungi semua anggotanya walau dia sendiri yang terancam.

"Tunggu, di mana Kantennya?"tanya Din heran. Padahal tadi sang Kanten masih berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Dia sudah menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai."ucap Miuna dengan santainya.

"Apa?"kata Din dan Naruto terkejut. Walau Shikamaru juga merasa terkejut tapi dia berhasil menutupinya. "Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?"tanya Naruto kebingungan.

 ** _Srekkk...srekkkk...sreekkk..._**

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dari arah semak-semak. Mereka berempat yang penasaran langsung mendekatinya, takut-takut itu adalah _monster_ baru.

Ketika Naruto memotong dedaunan itu menggunakan pedang laser miliknya, terlihatlah seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan sambil menundukkan badannya, agar dia tak terlihat. Saat dia menoleh karena kaget tiba-tiba saja daun itu terpotong, dia langsung melihat orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

"E'hem."dehemnya untuk menetralisir keadaan yang membuatnya sedikit malu. Bahkan dia telah berdiri tegap lalu bulir-bulir keringat telah meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"Faira _-san_ sedang apa kau di sini?"tanya Din bersuara ketika tahu seseorang itu adalah target misinya tadi.

Orang yang ditanya malah diam dengan ekspresi datarnya walau keringat sedari tadi menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Berarti kau yang telah menyelamatkan kami."itulah kesimpulan yang diambil Din ketika Kari tak kunjung menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, selamat telah bergabung di organisasi kami."ucap Din, Naruto dan Miuna dengan senyum yang mereka tunjukkan masing-masing. Jika Din sedikit dipaksakan, Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar dan Miuna tersenyum sampai membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Miuna telah tersadar akibat bisikan Shikamaru yang mengatakannya menyeramkan. Semuanya tersenyum ramah kecuali Shikamaru yang hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar.

"Eh... A-aku tak bilang akan bergabung."ucap Kari kelabakan. Ekspresinya bahkan terlihat seperti orang kebingungan.

"Hahahahaha..."tawa mereka menggelegar, kecuali Shikamaru tentunya. Bahkan Din yang tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi di wajahnya mulai sedikit lebih terbuka.

"Memangnya ada yang lucu?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gimana minna chap 3nya? Hehehehe, aku gak terlalu bisa sih bikin cerita yang kayak beginian jadi gomen kalau feelnya kurang kerasa dan mengena di hati pemirsa. *Eh- /Langsung dibekab sama para readers/**

 **Oh iya maaf jika saya malah menambah tumpukan fic di ffn ini, padahal fic yang lain masih belum di up.*GarukGarukKepalaYangTakGatalSambilSenyamSenyum* /Readers: Orang gila -_-/*LangsungPundungDiTengahan***

* * *

 **Sekedar mengingatkan, di setiap chapternya akan ada yang namanya pairing vote. Buat para readers yang udah baca dan berkenan mereview, anda bisa memilih 1 pairing kesukaan kalian. Siapa tahu nanti author memperbanyak pairing itu muncul di chap berikut atau berikutnya lagi dan siapa tahu nanti pairing itu akan author canonkan. Tapi author tidak akan mengubah jalan cerita fic ini. Jadi jangan kecewa ya kalau pairingnya malah gak canon. (No Yaoi ataupun Yuri)**

 **SIAPAKAH PAIRING YANG AKAN ANDA PILIH?**

 **{ShikaDin}{ShikaMiu}{ShikaDae}{ShikaKari}{NaruDin}{NaruMiu}{NaruDae}{NaruKari}{SasuDin}{SasuMiu}{SasuDae}{SasuKari}**

 **Saya Tunggu Jawaban Kalian Para Readers Semuanya, ummmaaah. :***

* * *

 **Cukup sekian... Jangan lupa review ya... biar saya tambah semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. ^_^ Semangat- semangat- semangat *PushUpPakeSatuTanganTapiGakAdaYangKeangkat* #Plaaak**

 **Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ya...**

 **Ja _nee_ e~**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE. REVIEW REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MOREDETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Kedatangan Musuh

**Black Hole**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Mystery dll (gak terlalu bisa nentuin genre).**

 **Cast : Din O., Shikamaru N., Naruto U., Miuna H., Daerura F., Sasuke U., Kari F., Seiyura U., and other (Belum Muncul).**

 **.**

 **Sebagian karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **dan**

 **Sebagian karakter yang lain milik teman-teman saya (OC)**

 **Kalau ceritanya punya saya :D**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Langsung saja saya membalas reviews. Makasih yang udah mau reviews, fav dan lain sebagainya :'( *Terhura**

 **KET: KALIMAT BERTANDA KURUNG DAN DI-BOLD BALASAN DARI SAYA.**

 **uchiha hasan chapter 3** : Narumiu, shika din,dan sasu kare. Lanjut **(Sekali lagi arigatou udah mau review. Gomennasai tapi cuma diperkenankan memilih satu pair setiap chapnya ^.^)**

 **gresia chapter 3** : keren,, aku tunggu chapter 4 nya ya **(Makasih, Un. Sekali lagi arigatou udah mau review. Anda tidak ingin memilih pairing?)**

 **Ran Jyuusan13 chapter 3** : Next dong kak din makin penasaran n **(Un. Sekali lagi arigatou udah mau review. Anda tidak ingin memilih pairing? Pemain, gak papa jika ikutan memilih. Milih diri sendiri juga gak papa ^.^)**

 **fahri chapter 3** : Lanjut..pair naruto nya sama din aja ya gan **(Un. Sekali lagi arigatou udah mau review. Arigatou sudah mau berpartisipasi memilih pairing.)  
**

 **fumoruki chapter 3** : kalo saya sih pilih Naruto x Din author-san **(Un. Sekali lagi arigatou udah mau review. Arigatou sudah mau berpartisipasi memilih pairing.)**

 **taiki chapter 3** : naruto x din **(Un. Sekali lagi arigatou udah mau review. Arigatou sudah mau berpartisipasi memilih pairing.)**

 **dan selanjutnya...**

* * *

 **Happy reading ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Langit mulai menjadi gelap, sang matahari telah digantikan oleh sang rembulan yang sungguh indah walau cahayanya merupakan cahaya pantulan matahari. Bintang-bintang pun tak mau kalah, mereka mulai bermunculan menambah indah langit malam dengan kerlap-kerlip cahaya yang mereka timbulkan.

Kita lihat di sebuah rumah yang bertuliskan Uzumaki pada temb _ok_ pagar depannya. Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirangnya yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam.

"Din _-san_ aku belum paham yang ini. Bisa ulangi."ucap lelaki berambut pirang dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung, dia tak mengerti-mengerti bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal fisika di depannya. Sungguh rumit.

Gadis tersebut mulai mengulangi penjelasannya dari awal. Dengan telaten dia mengajari keturunan Uzumaki ini, si Pirang Naruto.

"Kau memang menyusahkan."tiba-tiba terdengar suara datar dari seseorang, membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Kenapa kau juga ada di sini Shikamaru. Bahkan aku tak mengundangmu, jangan tidur di kasurku seenak jidatmu."Naruto berucap sedikit berteriak. Shikamaru bahkan juga datang ke rumahnya, memangnya untuk apa? Tidur?

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga jika tiba-tiba ponsel ini berbunyi dan menandakan kemunculan _monster_."ucap Shikamaru yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya. Dia berbaring nyaman di tempat tidur Naruto.

 ** _Tok...tok...tok..._**

Suara ket _ok_ an dari pintu kamar Naruto terdengar, bersamaan dengan kemunculan _kaasan_ nya yang tetap awet muda di umurnya yang telah menginjak kepala 4 ini. Rambut semerah darah serta iris violetnya yang selalu saja memikat hati siapa pun itu.

"Din- _chan_ , terima kasih telah mengajari anak _kaasan_ yang bodoh ini."ucap _Kaasan_ Naruto, panggil saja Kushina sembari meletakkan makanan dan minuman yang ia bawa.

"Hei, aku tak sebodoh itu _kaachan_."ucap Naruto protes. _Kaasan_ nya ini selalu saja teropsesi memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Untungnya dia tak dijadikan kelinci percobaan dengan menjadikan masa kecilnya sebagai anak perempuan. Dia bersyukur karena ada Din yang bisa menggantikan objek obsesi _kaasan_ nya.

Ketika _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ nya pergi ke luar kota selalu saja _kaasan_ nya membawa oleh-oleh baju perempuan, membuat Naruto sedikit jengkel. Jika ditanya mana oleh-oleh untuknya _kaasan_ nya selalu saja mengatakan "Pilih saja sesukamu.". Setelah itu Naruto menjawab, "Tapi semuanya pakaian untuk perempuan _kaachan_.". Dan apa jawaban dari _kaasan_ Naruto, yaitu "Pakai saja jika kau mau.". Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto tak pernah lagi meminta oleh-oleh dari _kaasan_ nya ini.

"Tidak _kaasan_ , Naruto tak bodoh..."ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Din Naruto mulai mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. Dia juga sedikit terharu karena Din bisa membelanya juga. "... hanya tidak pintar saja."

 ** _Ctaaaar..._**

Bagai ada suara petir yang bergemuruh di telinga Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung pundung dan aura di sekitanya menjadi suram. Namun, dua orang perempuan itu malah tertawa-tawa di atas penderitaan Naruto. Sungguh kejam, ucap _inner_ Naruto miris sedangkan Shikamaru yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya bisa berucap kasihan kepada Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita kembali lagi belajarnya Naruto."ucap Din lagi. Sekarang Kushina telah keluar dari ruangan ini. Namun, seperti tak ada semangat Naruto mulai menoleh ke arah Din yang awalnya membelakanginya. "Sudah menyerah."lanjut Din sembari memiringkan kepalanya ketika kepala Naruto semakin lama semakin miring.

 ** _Tiiiit...tiiittt...tiittt..._**

Yang benar saja, ponsel yang dipegang Shikamaru tiba-tiba berbunyi. Padahal baru beberapa jam mereka bisa tenang. Namun, harus diganggu lagi dengan kedatangan sang _monster_.

"Daerah Bunkyo."ucap Shikamaru datar yang telah berdiri tegap.

"Bagaimana dengan Miuna, Daerura, dan Faira?"tanya Din. "Lagi pula, bagaimana dengan manusia spesial lainnya? Kita tak akan mencarinya?"Lanjut Din.

"Karena aku telah memiliki _feeling_ akan kedatangannya, aku telah menghubungi Miuna, Daerura dan juga Faira. Bahkan mereka telah berada di markas. Untuk manusia spesial, mungkin bes _ok_ saja. Karena target kita berada di kandang macan."kata Shikamaru mejelaskan dengan nada dan ekspresi yang datar.

.

.

.

* * *

Saat ini mereka berenam telah berada di daerah Bunkyo yang terlihat sepi karena mereka sedang berada di sekitar taman. Jelas saja, sekarang sudah memasuki waktunya tidur.

Tiba-tiba cahaya merah mulai muncul dari atas tanah, seperti sebuah portal. Lalu muncullah _monster_ yang mereka tunggu kedatangannya. _Monster_ itu berbentuk seperti balon. Apa? Balon? Iya kalian tak salah baca. _Monster_ ini memang berbentuk seperti balon berwarna kuning dengan mata lebarnya berwarna biru dan bibir lebarnya. Dia bagaikan _emoticon smile_ saat ini, begitu menggemaskan.

"Hei, benarkah dia _monster_ yang akan kita kalahkan. Hah, tidak menarik."ucap Daerura yang seakan tertipu.

"Tapi dia sungguh imut. Bolehkan Miuna membawanya pulang."ucap Miuna sangat bahagia ketika melihatnya. Ketika Miuna ingin mendekat ke arah balon tersebut berada, Din dengan cekatan langsung memegang tangan Miuna agar dia tak pergi kemana-mana. "Din _nee-san_ Miuna ingin menyentuhnya."

"Miuna _-chan_ dia itu _monster_ bukan mainan. Bagaimana jika dia membuatmu terluka."kata Din menasihati Miuna. Membuat Miuna mengangguk mengerti lalu diam sembari melihat betapa lucunya balon itu dari kejauhan.

"Kita tak akan melawannya? Daerura duluan."ucap Daerura sambil mendekat ke arah balon tersebut dan mengeluarkan pedang laser yang ia bawa.

"Daerura, kau jangan berbuat nekat."kata Din sedikit berteriak karena khawatir.

"Naruto, cepat selamatkan dia."perintah Shikamaru sedangkan Naruto yang diperintah hanya bisa mendelik tajam ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kau ingin membuatku mati."ucap Naruto kesal.

"Aku saja."kata Din sembari mengeluarkan pedang lasernya. Namun, Din terlambat karena Daerura telah menusuk sang _monster_ sehingga membuatnya mengeluarkan asap. Asap tersebut mulai mengepul membuat pengelihatan mereka menjadi kabur.

"Miuna takut."kata Miuna yang tetap diam tak beranjak kemanapun. Din yang mendengarnya langsung saja memegang tangan Miuna yang berada di dekatnya. Awalnya Miuna merasa terkejut ketika seseorang memegangnya tiba-tiba. Namun, ia bisa bernafas lega karena suara Din yang selanjutnya terdengar di telinganya.

Seketika angin kencang bertiup, membuat asap tersebut menghilang.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"teriak Shikamaru dan dijawab kata-kata ya oleh semua orang. Shikamaru lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, mengecek ada tidaknya seseorang karena kejadian ini menurutnya sungguh sangat aneh. Apakah ini hanya sebuah lelucon saja?

"Aku menemukan sesuatu."ucap Daerura membuat semua orang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ini sebuah surat."kata Naruto yang langsung memungutnya. "Tak ada yang aneh, jadi aman."lanjut Naruto sambil merobek surat tersebut asal sampai menampilkan sebuah kertas di dalamnya.

 **KALIAN TUNGGU SAJA KEDATANGANKU**

Itulah isi surat tersebut membuat mereka bertanya-tanya, apalagi Shikamaru.

"Sial, kekuatan mereka semakin bertambah."gumam Shikamaru geram.

Hanya itu. Mereka kira _monster_ yang muncul akan berbahaya. Namun ternyata hanya sebuah lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu, mengharuskan mereka berenam kembali lagi ke tempat masing-masing.

"Hahahahaha... Lihat saja nanti."ucap seseorang dari kejauhan, bahkan serigaian mulai terukir di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari sudah tak bersinar begitu terang. Bisa dibilang sekarang telah memasuki waktu sore, membuat keadaan tak lagi panas. Ditambah dengan adanya beberapa pohon di sekitar jalan membuat keadaan semakin sejuk.

Terlihat segerombolan murid-murid SMA mulai bertebaran untuk pulang. Dilihat dari baju putih serta rompi kotak-kotak berwarna c _ok_ lat yang mereka pakai menunjukkan bahwa mereka dari SMA Horikoshi gakuen.

Tapi, ternyata di dalam sekolah masih ada sekumpulan murid-murid yang sedang latihan basket, kegiatan klub ekskul, dan diskusi tentang _monster_. Apa? _Monster_? Lebih baik kita dengarkan lebih dekat apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Seperti kemarin, kita akan terbagi menjadi beberapa tim. Karena sekarang kita memiliki 6 anggota jadi setiap tim terdiri dari dua orang. Tunggu, Daerura sudah sehat sepenuhnya?"tanya Shikamaru yang baru teringat. Namun, wajah serta nada bicaranya tetap sama yaitu datar.

"Sepertinya dia tak boleh keluar rumah oleh _tousan_ nya."jawab Din yang sedang memegang ponselnya. Sekarang dia sedang berkomunikasi dengan Daerura lewat SMS.

"Jadi, kita akan membentuk 2 tim saja. Dengan aku yang akan berada di markas untuk memberikan instruksi kepada kalian tentang semua informasi yang kalian butuhkan. Termasuk keberadaan _monster_ yang menyerang, kelemahan serta kelebihannya. Kalian nantinya akan memakai _ear zoom_ untuk bisa langsung berkomunikasi denganku secara gampang."Shikamaru memberi arahan, di sini hanya terlihat dua orang anggota XXX yang ada yaitu Din dan Naruto. "Tim pertama, Miuna dan Faira akan bertarung dengan _monster_ yang akan muncul dan tim kedua, Din dan Naruto mencari keberadaan anggota lainnya."lanjut Shikamaru menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Tunggu, aku tak sependapat denganmu. Miuna dan Faira merupakan anggota baru, aku takut hal buruk terjadi. Kita belum tahu pasti bagaimana karakter Faira _-san_ sedangkan Miuna sudah pasti dia harus diperintah."ucap Din mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Dia tak mau sesuatu hal buruk terjadi.

"Kau tahu target kita selanjutnya ada di mana?"tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap Din lekat. Bahkan orang yang ditatap sampai memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aku tahu."jawab Din dengan suara rendah.

"Kalau begitu, misi dimulai."setelah Shikamaru mengatakan hal tersebut, Din dan Naruto malah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. "Semoga kau berhasil."ucap Shikamaru pelan, senyum getir mulai ia tampilkan.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Tap...tap...tap..._**

"Dia tidak ada di sini."

 _ **Tap...tap...tap...**_

"Juga tak ada di sini. Sial, kemana perginya dia?"

"Kau mencariku."tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar, membuat seorang gadis langsung menoleh. Mata merahnya menatap intens sang objek, rambutnya sekarang telah melambai-lambai tertiup angin sedangkan sang objek berdiri tak jauh dari gadis tersebut. Dengan tubuh yang ia sandarkan di temb _ok_ serta kedua tangannya yang disilangkan dan diletakkan di depan dada. "Ada apa? Sekarang kau malah seperti menjaga jarak agar aman dariku."ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang dingin dan tatapan tajamnya.

"..."namun, tetap saja gadis itu hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik lawannya.

Hening. Sekarang tak ada yang memulai perbicaraan. Hanya tatapan-tatapan menantang yang saling mereka keluarkan. Bagai berada di medan perang.

"Akan ku anggap kau adalah senpaiku saat ini. Jadi, jangan membuatku kesal."ucap Din bersuara, itulah nama sang gadis.

"Baiklah. Kau ingin aku memanggilmu siapa? Outsuka _-san_ atau Outsuka _-sama_."senyuman miring sudah terlihat dari pemuda emo tersebut. Walaupun begitu dia salah satu lelaki yang digilai para gadis di SMA ini. Sasuke Uchiha, anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara.

"Terserah. Cepatlah, aku masih punya banyak kesibukan. Jangan buang waktuku hanya untuk bersama denganmu."

"Iya, dasar cerewet."Sasuke mulai melangkah pergi diikuti oleh Din. Biasanya dia adalah pribadi yang irit bicara, terkadang dia hanya membalas dengan gumaman tak jelas semacam "Hn" atau dia tak akan membalas sebuah pernyataan jika itu sangat tak penting. Namun, sepertinya mengejek Din merupakan kepuasan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

Di balik itu.

"Shika, kita telah terhubung."ucap Naruto yang telah memakai _ear zoom_. Dia sedang bersembunyi di balik temb _ok_ agar tak terlihat dan bisa terus memantau pergerakan Din dan Sasuke.

"Iya, kau sedang berada di mana sekarang?"

"Sekolah. Eh, tunggu mereka malah pergi."ucap Naruto yang baru sadar ketika dia mulai lagi melirik ke arah Din dan Sasuke. Namun, mereka telah menghilang. "Aku harus pergi kemana?"tanya Naruto bingung.

"Parkiran."

"Oh iya, parkiran."ucap Naruto teringat sembari sedikit berlari namun tetap waspada ketika menuju parkiran. Takut-takut dia malah berpapasan dengan Din dan Sasuke, itu tak lucu bukan.

.

.

.

* * *

Sedangkan keadaan Miuna dan juga Kari saat ini sedang berada di daerah Bunkyo-T _ok_ yo. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan di taman, Miuna tampaknya tak begitu banyak bicara sekarang, apalagi dengan Kari. Gadis bersurai c _ok_ lat dengan mata ungunya yang indah itu sedari tadi berwajah datar dan tak berbicara sepatah kata pun dari awal mereka mendapat instruksi dari Shikamaru.

"Hey, Faira _-san_. Kita akan kemana sekarang?"tanya Miuna memecah keheningan. Dia sudah tak kuat untuk berlama-lama berdiam-diaman karena dia merupakan tipe orang yang berisik tak sesuai dengan penampilannya yang feminim. Bagaimana tidak, dia selalu memakai gaun musim panas selutut dan kalung berbentuk pentagram tak lupa menghiasi lehernya. Seperti sekarang ini, dia sedang memakai gaun musim panas berwarna merah dengan pita berwarna hitam yang melingkar di pinggulnya. Sungguh, imut.

"..."orang yang ditanya malah tak menjawab. Dia hanya menunjukkan ke arah mana mereka harus pergi menggunakan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Hua... Faira _-san_ tolong bicara. Miuna tak suka suasana yang sepi."teriak Miuna merengek seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan permen. Bahkan wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi sedih. "Tunggu dulu ya Faira _-san_ , Miuna ingin ke sana sebentar. Haus, Miuna ingin minum."tiba-tiba saja sikap Miuna telah berubah, bahkan dia meminta izin kepada Kari untuk pergi sebentar. Miuna melangkah tak jauh dari Kari ke arah mesin minuman.

Saat ini Miuna dan Kari telah memakai _ear zoom_ untuk bisa langsung terhubung kepada Shikamaru yang memberikan informasi. Kali ini tugas Shikamaru hanya memberi instruksi kepada mereka.

Miuna telah memasukkan uang logam ke mesin tersebut lalu memilih minuman yang ia inginkan. "Cap...cip...cup... Yang ini."pencetnya pada salah satu minuman rasa melon. "Yee... Miuna sudah dapat."kali ini dia mengambil minuman tersebut lalu mengankatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Namun, wajah Miuna langsung terlihat serius detik berikutnya. "Shikamaru _-san_ , lain kali jangan pasangkan aku dengan Faira _-san_. P _okok_ nya aku ingin satu tim dengan Din _nee-san_ dan Naruto _nii-san_. Dengar itu."acam Miuna kepada Shikamaru. Setelah itu dia mulai tersenyum lagi sambil mengingat apa yang sudah ia bicarakan tadi dengan... "SHIKAMARU _-san_."ucap Miuna berteriak tiba-tiba. Minuman kaleng yang ia pegang sampai terpental entah kemana. "Maafkan aku, uwaaa... Jangan bunuh aku."penyesalan telah terlihat di wajah Miuna.

"Kenapa?"tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pundak Miuna dari belakang, membuat orang yang dipegang terkejut.

"Shikamaru _-san_ maaf."ucap Miuna tanpa sadar lalu memejamkan matanya sembari membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Aku Kari, bukan Shikamaru _-san_."kata Kari merasa kebingungan dengan tingkah laku Miuna yang menurutnya aneh. Sekarang ia sedikit merasa bahwa ia harus menjaga jarak dengan orang ini.

"Eh, hahahaha. _Gomennasai_."ucap Miuna sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Setelah itu, Kari malah melangkah pergi meninggalkan Miuna untuk melanjutkan misi mereka.

"Uwa... Tunggu."Miuna langsung mengejarnya sedangkan Shikamaru yang mendengar percakapan Miuna hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sendiri, benarkah anggotanya bermodel seperti itu?

.

.

.

* * *

Di lain sisi, terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang marah, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Mata c _ok_ latnya sedari tadi berkilat tajam menatap mata c _ok_ lat lainnya.

"Bukankah _tousan_ sudah berjanji."ucapnya kesal.

"Iya, bes _ok_ kau boleh masuk sekolah barumu. Sekarang kau harus istirahat nak."ucap lelaki paruh baya yang ternyata merupakan _tousan_ nya. Ia sedang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamar sang anak, Daerura.

"Baiklah...baiklah... Tapi, bolehkah aku sekarang ke tempat _kaasan_?"pinta Daerura dengan wajah memelasnya. Bahkan wajah angkuhnya telah hilang seketika.

" _Tousan_ tak akan mengizinkanmu. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja."

 ** _Ckleeeekkk..._**

Dengan terdengarnya bunyi itu, terkunci sudah kamar sang anak. Tak ada lagi jalan untuknya bisa keluar, bahkan jendela kamarnya telah dipasangi besi pembatas agar dia tak bisa kabur lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Apalagi tadi malam, membuat _tousan_ nya sangat marah.

"Hah, padahal aku kangen _kaasan_."ucap Daerura lirih sembari memeluk lututnya dengan posisinya yang berada di atas kasur. Setetes air mata telah meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Terlihat sebuah rumah yang amat besar dengan pagar menjulang tinggi sebagai pembatasnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya itu dikatakan sebagai sebuah _mansion_. Ketika pagar itu terbuka terlihatlah bunga-bunga di sekitar jalan, sungguh halaman yang luas. Bahkan mobil terus berjalan sampai berada di depan rumah.

"Kita sudah sampai?"tanya Din yang turun dari mobil sembari melihat sekelilingnya. Namun tak ada tanggapan, orang yang ditanya malah berjalan ke arah pintu. Membuat Din mau tak mau mengikutinya dari belakang. Belum sempat orang tersebut memegang ganggang pintu untuk membukanya tiba-tiba pintu telah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan puluhan _maid_ yang telah berjejer rapi. Ketika mereka lewat bungkukan serta senyum ramah yang mereka dapatkan. Sungguh, orang yang kaya raya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke kamarku, bagaimana?"tanya orang tersebut sembari menoleh ke arah Din dengan senyum miring yang telah ia tampilkan.

"Jangan macam-macam kau. Mungkin ruang tamu saja."ucap Din yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke sembari mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Walaupun dia sedang berada di kandang macan tetap saja sikapnya tak berubah selalu bersikap dingin dengan orang yang berada di hadapannya ini. Salah satu orang yang harus dicurigai keberadaannya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Di situ membosankan, kau ikut saja denganku."

"Ternyata kau benar-benar orang kaya. Tapi, di mana _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ mu?"tanya Din yang mulai membuka suara. Dia harus memancing agar Sasuke memberi informasi tanpa sadar tentang hal yang ia butuhkan.

"Bekerja."ucap Sasuke cepat.

"Kalian tak akrab?"

"Tak juga."lagi-lagi jawaban cepat yang Sasuke lontarkan. Seperti dia mengatakannya dengan sangat spontan tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu.

"Jika saudaramu?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya-tanya?"ucap Sasuke yang mulai sadar sembari menoleh ke arah Din. Din yang mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu terus saja berfikir untuk menjawabnya dengan tepat, jangan sampai Sasuke mencurigainya. "...aku tahu, kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangku. Dan membuat keluargaku menyukaimu."sekarang Sasuke malah memperlihatkan senyum jahilnya kepada Din. Membuat Din sangat bersyukur bahwa Sasuke tak curiga terhadapnya sedikit pun. Untunglah.

"Terserah. Bagaimana dengan saudaramu?"Din mulai mengalihkan pandangannya menatap hal lain di sekitarnya, seperti menatap beberapa lukisan yang mereka lewati sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum menang dan akhirnya menatap lagi lurus ke depan.

"Itachi mungkin saja bekerja dan dia mungkin ada di rumah."

"Mungkin? Kalian tak akrab?"sebenarnya Din tak ingin melakukan hal ini jika tak terpaksa. Demi keselamatan Bumi hal seperti ini tak ada artinya, mungkin.

"Hn."

"Tunggu, kau tadi mengatakan dia. Memangnya dia itu siapa?"tanya Din yang mulai mengingat kembali perkataan Sasuke yang sedikit menjanggal di otaknya.

"Kita sudah sampai."ucap Sasuke sembari membuka pintu ruangan yang akan mereka masuki.

"Perpustakaan? Ternyata kau memiliki hal semacam ini di rumah."ucap Din kagum melihat ratusan buku berjejer rapi di tempat yang luas ini.

"Hn. Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman sebelum kau mewawancaraiku."sekarang Sasuke mulai pergi meninggalkan Din sendirian yang masih terpaku melihat ini semua. Dia suka sekali ketika berada di perpuatakaan yang rapi dan indah dengan buku-bukunya yang tetap terjaga, sungguh sangat luar biasa.

Bahkan sekarang Din mulai berjalan untuk memegang buku-buku yang berjejer rapi. Kemudian Din berhenti, seperti ada magnet yang membuatnya tertarik untuk melihat buku yang ada di depannya.

"Ini."kata Din sembari mengambil buku tersebut dari raknya. "Buku yang aneh."ucap Din ketika tak melihat sebuah judul di buku tersebut padahal buku ini tak diberi sampul tambahan. Penasaran, Din mulai membukanya, seketika itu dia terbelalak.

"Buku ini..."

.

.

.

* * *

Sedangkan keadaan Naruto yang sedari tadi sedang membuntuti Sasuke dan Din. Dia telah lolos dan berjalan dengan gagah di lorong _mansion_ tersebut. Mungkin kita harus mundur 15 menit yang lalu.

Saat ini, Naruto melihat mobil Sasuke yang telah masuk dengan pintu pagar yang terbuka sendiri. Dia berhasil menyusul mereka menggunakan taksi. Naruto mulai berfikir, mungkin pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis dan tak memakai jasa seorang sekuriti untuk menjaganya lagi, apalagi telah terdapat sebuah CCTV di pagarnya. Jadi, haruskah ia masuk sekarang? Naruto mulai menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

"Shika, bagaimana ini? Aku harus masuk?"tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru sebelum dirinya benar-benar mengambil keputusan.

"Tenang saja, di dalam tak ada sekuriti. Soal CCTV aku telah mengurusnya."mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, Naruto langsung melesat berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah pagar di depannya sebelum tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Hosh...hosh... Sedikit lagi...hosh..."terdengar deru nafas keluar dari mulut Naruto yang sedang berlari, dan...

 ** _Tek..._**

Pintu pagar telah tertutup sempuna.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh... Untungnya aku masih sempat."ucap Naruto sembari mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu, bahkan dia sedikit menyandar ke pagar dengan kedua tangannya yang sedikit terlentang.

Namun, tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri mengecek keadaan di sekitarnya. "Aman."ucapnya kemudian sembari pergi ke arah semak-semak.

 ** _Tring..._**

Bagai ada suara yang mengiringi kemunculan Naruto yang telah keluar dari semak-semak.

Penampilannya telah berubah yang semula memakai seragam sekolah sekarang telah memakai kemeja putih dengan jas hitam serta celana hitam, tak lupa dasi hitam yang bertengger pas di lehernya. Tas yang ia bawa dengan berbagai peralatan yang ada di dalamnya ia tinggalkan di semak-semak, menyembunyikannya di sana.

" _Ok_ , aku siap."ucap Naruto yang telah terlihat sebagai salah satu penjaga istana ini—maksudnya _mansion_ ini.

Ketika Naruto telah melangkah, dia tiba-tiba berhenti, seperti ada yang kurang dari penampilannya. "Sip. Lengkap."ucapnya s _ok_ _cool_ sembari mengenakan kacamata hitam. Dia mulai berjalan lagi, pergerakannya sekarang bagai di adegan film yang sedang _slow motion_.

 ** _Tap..._**

 ** _Tap..._**

 ** _Tap..._**

Namun, kepercayaan diri Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang ketika dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian sama persis sepertinya.

"Hei kau."panggil orang tersebut kepada Naruto yang sudah berbalik ingin pergi. Namun, itu semua telah sirna ketika suara seseorang terdengar di telinganya. Berbalik menatap seseorang tersebut, itu hal pertama yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau di sini, kita ke dalam saja."tepuknya pada bahu Naruto sedikit keras lalu berjalan ke dalam rumah beriringan.

Hahahaha... Penyamaranku berhasil, ucap _inner_ Naruto yang sangat bangga. Bahkan ekspresinya semakin dibuat _cool_ sekarang. Berjalan dengan dada yang dibusungkan serta kepala yang sedikit diangkat.

"Hei, kau ke sini."tiba-tiba suara gadis terdengar dari belakang mereka. Membuat Naruto serta penjaga di sampingnya menoleh.

"Hei, cepat sana kau dipanggil _Hime-sama_."senggol penjaga tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Aku?"tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa harus aku? Kau saja."kata Naruto lagi berusaha untuk menolak. Karena tugasnya yang sesungguhnya menjadi mata-mata untuk melindungi Din, bukannya jadi pesuruh nona-nona di sini.

"Cepat ke sini yang berambut kuning."ucap gadis tersebut mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto. Membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri. Gawat, aku akan masuk lubang buaya, ucap _inner_ Naruto panik sembari melangkah perlahan ke arah sang gadis yang merupakan salah satu majikan di sini.

"Aku benci Uchiha."gumam Naruto sambil mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat, bahkan dia tak sengaja menatap tajam objek di depannya.

"Ada apa?"gadis itu mulai berucap dingin ketika melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dari penjaga ini, sepertinya dia tak menyukainya.

"Aah... Tidak ada apa-apa _Hime-sama_."kali ini Naruto mulai tersenyum lebar lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ikuti aku."setelah itu gadis tersebut melangkah pergi. Surai hitamnya yang sepunggung melambai-lambai sesuai dengan arah pergerakannya.

"Dasar."dengus Naruto pelan sembari mengikuti gadis tersebut dari belakang, yang entah siapa. Bahkan Naruto sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek sang gadis ketika tak ada siapa pun yang melihat. Ketika sang gadis menoleh, Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya atau tersenyum manis ke arah gadis tersebut, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, telah berada di dapur untuk membuat sebuah minuman. Memasak air adalah hal pertama yang ia lakukan, mungkin dia ingin menyajikan teh hangat untuk Din dan dirinya. Namun, tiba-tiba seorang gadis muncul yang telah terduduk di _kitchen set_ sambil mengayun-ayunkan kedua kaki jenjangnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mengulur waktu? Ah, jika begini terus aku yang akan mengambil alih tugasmu."ucapnya sinis sembari menatap lurus ke depan. Iris biru _sapphire_ nya tak tertarik untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku pasti mendapatkannya. Kau diam saja."keturunan Uchiha ini malah menanggapinya tak kalah sinis walau wajahnya tetap datar.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukainya Uchiha."masih tetap dengan suara sinisnya, bahkan sang gadis tersebut tak takut menghadapi salah satu keturunan Uchiha ini. Bibir merahnya telah ia miringkan untuk mengejek Sasuke.

"Diam kau. Lagi pula, apa tugasmu? Kau bahkan tak memiliki kemajuan sedikit pun."sekarang sang Uchiha telah menyeringai menang ke arah sang gadis. Iris _onyx_ nya menatap tajam mata iris biru _sapphire_ di hadapannya.

"Jangan sembarangan kau."geram sang gadis tertahan. Dia telah berdiri saking marahnya. "Akan ku buktikan, bahwa aku lebih hebat darimu. Dengarkan itu."dia mulai menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke menggunakan telunjuk kanannya. Lalu detik berikutnya ia berbalik untuk melangkah pergi, membuat rambut biru dongker sepunggung yang ia ikat melambai-lambai.

Melihat kepergiannya, Sasuke mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi untuk membuat teh. Sasuke mulai menyeringai membuat wajah tampannya semakin tampan—eh, maksudnya menyeramkan.

Sedangkan gadis tersebut terus melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di dapur. Entah dari mana asalnya dan bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke tempat ini.

"Sial, si Uchiha itu malah menantangku. Awas saja dia."katanya sungguh marah, bahkan tangannya sampai terkepal. Wajah cantiknya mulai berubah menjadi menyeramkan. "Memangnya cuma kau yang bisa melakukannya. Aku juga bisa melakukan hal lebih, mencari sang _Pea_."lanjutnya sambil mendelik tajam, iris biru _sapphire_ nya berkilat-kilat karena marah. "Hahahahahaha."tawa licik mulai terdengar dari bibir merahnya. Menggelegar seakan menunjukkan kemenangan yang sudah semakin dekat untuknya.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengai iris merahnya mulai membelalakkan mata. Tapi keterkejutannya harus cepat ia tepis, lalu ia mulai memakai _ear zoom_ dan berkomunikasi kepada Shikamaru.

"Shika, kau bisa mendengarku?"tanyanya sembari membuka halaman selanjutnya.

"Iya, ada apa?"terdengar suara Shikamaru dari seberang.

"Aku akan langsung mengirimkan _file_ nya, kau terima."ucap gadis tersebut yang diketahui adalah Din. Dia mulai mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong r _ok_ nya. Lalu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri siapa tahu Sasuke telah kembali. Setelah dirasa aman, cepat-cepat Din memotret halaman-halaman yang sepertinya ia perlukan secara acak.

Ketika membuka halaman selanjutnya Din mulai terpaku. Ada sebuah gambar seorang wanita cantik memakai gaun berwarna putih dengan mahkota bunga yang berada di kepalanya sedangkan di sebelahnya terlihat sos _ok_ lelaki yang gagah sedang berlutut ke arah sos _ok_ wanita tersebut sembari memegang pedang besar yang ia tancapkan ke bawah.

Terkesima, seperti ada kekuatan _magic_ yang membuat Din terdiam. Dia mulai meraba sos _ok_ wanita tersebut, seakan...

"Din... Din... Kau masih ada di sana?"tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar membuat Din tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Iya."jawabnya memastikan sembari membuka halaman selanjutnya.

 ** _Tap..._**

 ** _Tap..._**

 ** _Tap..._**

Namun, langkah kaki mulai terdengar dari telinganya. Membuat Din terpaku sembari melihat ke arah pintu.

 ** _Kriiiiieeeet..._**

.

.

.

* * *

"Faira _-san_ , di sini sungguh indah ya?"Miuna mulai lagi bersuara, benar-benar gadis yang tak bisa diam. "Tapi di mana _monster_ nya? Tidak muncul ya?"tanya Miuna bingung sembari melihat sekelilingnya. Namun, tetap tak ada respon dari seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya. Walau begitu, tetap saja Miuna berbicara tak ada hentinya, mungkin ia telah kebal bicara dengan batu. "Shikamaru _-san_ , kita tak salah informasi bukan?"tanya Miuna kepada Shikamaru.

"Tidak."jawab Shikamaru cepat, membuat Miuna merasa bahagia, akhirnya ada seseorang yang tak mengabaikannya. Mata Miuna mulai berbinar-binar senang.

Namun semua itu sirna ketika semua orang di sekitarnya malah berlarian sambil berteriak-teriak histeris. Ada apa?

"Tunggu, _jii-san_. Ada apa?"tanya Kari yang menyetop seorang lelaki paruh baya yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Di sana ada _monster_."ucapnya ketakutan sembari menunjuk tempat keberadaan _monster_ tersebut. Setelah mengatakannya lelaki paruh baya tersebut kembali berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Miuna, ayo."ucap Kari sembari menatap Miuna, Miuna yang ditatap memberi anggukan seakan mengerti. Mereka berdua mulai menggunakan penutup kepala berwarna hitam untuk menutupi identitas mereka. Namun, mereka malah terlihat seperti seorang maling dari pada seorang pahlawan.

Seperti di adengan film, mereka mulai berjalan dengan gerakan lamban serta dada yang dibusungkan dan kepala yang sedikit terangkat.

"Uwa... Tapi Miuna takut."tiba-tiba Miuna malah memeluk pohon di pinggir jalan setapak ini. _Sweatdrop_ itu hal pertama yang dilakukan Kari sebelum berusaha menarik Miuna agar pegangannya terlepas.

"Ah, susah sekali."gumam Kari kesal. Dia tak habis pikir akan berada satu tim dengan orang sepertinya, sungguh merepotkan. "Cepatlah."kata Kari sedikit berteriak tak sabaran. Dia bahkan harus bergerak cepat agar tak banyak korban yang mati sia-sia, sungguh disayangkan. Namun, Kari seperti mengingat sesuatu, membuatnya tak berusaha lagi untuk menarik Miuna.

"Miuna, ayo kita serang."

Seperti mendapat perintah, kedua mata berbeda warna milik Miuna mulai berkilat menakutkan. Senyum miring mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau lamban sekali."ucap Miuna sinis kepada Kari sambil menatap tajam iris ungu lawannya. Detik berikutnya Miuna malah melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kari yang masih terlihat sy _ok_. Benarkah ini Miuna si anak cengeng itu? tanya _inner_ Kari tak percaya. Setelah tersadar, Kari mulai mengejar Miuna.

"Hah, itu _monster_ nya. Bahkan dia belum membuat seorangpun meninggal."ucapan remeh terdengar dari mulut Miuna ketika melihat _monster_ di hadapannya hanya terdiam. Tempat ini telah sepi, mungkin semua orang sudah lari ketakutan.

"Hah, harusnya kita bersyukur, tak ada lagi korban. Bukannya malah berbicara seperti itu."merasa tak terima, Kari mulai menasihati Miuna yang menurutnya lebih aneh dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, biasanya Kari tak akan banyak bicara.

"Diam kau. Akan ku serang dia. Hiaaaakkkk."sekarang Miuna telah berlari untuk mengalahkan _monster_ tersebut. Pedang laser yang ia bawa langsung saja ia keluarkan. "Aku mengenaimu _monster_."seringaian mulai telihat dari mulutnya. Ayunan pedang tersebut ia arahkan pada kepala sang _monster_. Sedikit lagi... Sedikit lagi...

"Awassss."teriak Kari ketika melihat ekor sang _monster_ malah bergerak menyerang Miuna dari atas.

"Ah, aku tahu. Bisakah kau diam."berhasil, Miuna berhasil menangkis ekor tersebut menggunakan pedangnya. Setetes keringat mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"Jarakmu terlalu dekat."

"Bisakah kau diam."sekarang Miuna malah berteriak kesal. Membuat _monster_ di depannya malah melangkah mundur. "Dasar, cerewet."dengan sekuat tenaga Miuna mengayunkan pedangnya lagi untuk kembali berusaha mengoyak leher sang _monster_.

"Shikamaru _-san_ , halo..halo."ucap Kari sedikit panik. Dia mencoba terhubung kepada Shikamaru.

"Iya, kalian sudah menemukan _monster_ nya? Dia adalah Sukoshi doragon, _monster_ berbentuk naga dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang setinggi manusia."jelas Shikamaru.

"Iya, iya. Kau benar Shikamaru _-san_. Bahkan sekarang Miuna telah mencoba melawannya."

"Tunggu, apa yang kau katakan. Halo...halo Faira..."

 ** _Tiiiiittttt..._**

Suara itu berbunyi nyaring, membuat telinga terasa sakit.

"Aaa... Shikamaru _-san_."tetap saja Kari mencoba menghubungi Shikamaru, dialah orang satu-satunya yang dapat membantu mereka. "Sial, terputus."sekarang Kari sedikit terlihat kesal.

Mereka tak sadar, jika sedari tadi saat pertama bertemu sang _monster_ mereka berdua telah diawasi. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, seseorang sedang duduk santai di atas mainan yang tinggi, memungkinkannya untuk bisa memantau Kari dan Miuna.

"Hahahaha... Rasakan itu. Kalian terlihat ketakutan. Hihihihi..."ucapnya sangat gembira. Iris kuning gelap itu terus saja berkilat, tak lupa seringaian yang terbentuk di bibirnya. "Lalalalaa, kematianmu semakin dekat. Akan ada banyak darah di sini."sekarang ia malah mengayun-ayunkan kaki jenjangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto malah terjebak dengan seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya di dalam _mansion_ luas ini. Terus mengikutinya yang entah ingin kemana. Membuat Naruto semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Din yang bersama Sasuke. Salah satu orang yang tak disukai Naruto.

"Bukakan pintu itu."perintah gadis dengan surai hitam tersebut kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mendapat perintah langsung saja membukakannya walau sumpah serapah telah ia ucapkan dalam hati.

 _ **Kriiieeettt...**_

"Din."gumam Naruto yang kaget. Untung saja dia hanya membuka pintu itu tak terlalu lebar sehingga gadis di belakangnya tak dapat melihatnya. Apalagi Naruto melihat Din menggunakan _ear zoom_ nya yang sedang berdiri di sekitar rak buku dengan memegang salah satu buku yang ada di sana.

"Ada apa?"tanya gadis itu datar pada Naruto yang seakan menutupi sesuatu darinya.

"Tidak ada."sergah Naruto, lalu detik berikutnya dia membuka pintu dengan lebar. Menampilkan sesos _ok_ gadis cantik dengan surai hitam dan iris merahnya sedang duduk manis di sofa, seperti tak terjadi sesuatu.

"Siapa kau?"tanya sang pemilik rumah kepada seorang gadis tak dikenal yang malah duduk seenak jidatnya di rumahnya. Siapa tahu dia adalah pencuri atau seseorang yang sedang melamar kerja sebagai _maid_ di sini, mungkin? Namun ketika dia melihat baju yang dikenakan sang gadis, dia langsung mengerti bahwa orang tersebut adalah salah satu gadis-gadis yang mengejar-ngejar kakaknya, Sasuke Uchiha. Siapa lagi.

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku Outsuka Din."ucap Din ramah, memperkenalkan dirinya. Bahkan dia sudah berdiri sekarang. Lalu Din mulai memberi semacam kode menggunakan matanya kepada Naruto. Dengan cekatan, Naruto yang berada di belakang gadis itu mulai mendekap sang gadis menggunakan saputangan yang telah di beri obat bius.

Pingsan. Gadis itu telah pingsan saat ini. Membuat Naruto mau tak mau menggendongnya.

"Kita culik saja dia. Sekarang, kau pergi ke markas..."

"Tapi kau?"belum sempat Din melanjutkan perkataanya Naruto langsung saja membantahnya.

"Kau ingin membuat Sasuke curiga. Dia itu lelaki yang pintar. Jadi, kita juga harus menipunya dengan cara yang tak kalah pintar. Cepat, sebelum dia sampai di sini."

"Baiklah, tapi jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku tunggu kau di markas."

Din yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa tertawa geli. Memangnya dia ingin kemana, mengorbankan diri? Sampai-sampai Naruto berkata seperti itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Kembali lagi ke tempat Miuna dan Kari yang sedang berperang dengan _monster_.

"Aku tahu."ucap Kari yang tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Lalu hal berikutnya yang ia lakukan adalah menutup mata, memf _ok_ uskan fikirannya.

 ** _Bruuugggghh..._**

Terdengar bunyi seseorang jatuh, membuat Miuna menoleh.

"Hah, dia lemah sekali."kata Miuna ketika melihat Kari malah terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di tanah. Namun, Miuna sedikit terkejut, ketika _monster_ yang diketahui bernama Sukoshi Doragon itu malah menarik pedang lasernya. "Hei."ucap Miuna tak terima sembari mencoba menarik sang pedang agar tak berpindah tangan. Namun, perbedaan kekuatan di antara keduanya membuat sang _monster_ berhasil menariknya. Lalu _monster_ tersebut mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Hahaha, sebentar lagi kau mati."terdengar suara dari gadis misterius yang masih betah berada di atas mainan itu. Senyum liciknya terus saja terpatri di bibir merahnya. "Apa? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Sial."sekarang dia membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, seakan kejadian di hadapannya sungguh tabu. Dia masih bingung, padahal kemenangannya sudah di depan mata tapi...

Dia mulai turun dari mainan tinggi itu. Iris kuning gelapnya berkilat-kilat marah dan tangannya mulai terkepal sekarang.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"Miuna juga merasa bingung dengan kejadian di depannya. Bagaimana tidak, _monster_ itu malah menusuk dirinya sendiri dan bukannya Miuna.

"Aw..."sedangkan Kari yang tadinya tertidur di tanah mulai berdiri dengan tangan kanan yang menyentuh kepalanya. "Sakit juga."gumam Kari pelan sembari membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor karena debu.

Biar kujelaskan. Jadi Kari menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengendalikan pikiran sang _monster_. Dan akhirnya dia berhasil walau tubuhnya terasa kesakitan karena walau dia berada di tubuh orang lain tetap saja merasakan sakit ketika kau memukulnya apalagi sampai menusuk menggunakan pedang.

"Ayo, kita pulang. Misi kita sudah selesai."teriak Kari pada Miuna yang berada tak jauh darinya. Misi mereka hanya membunuh _monster_ yang diperkirakan akan muncul di tempat ini.

"Aku sudah tahu."tetap dengan nada sinisnya Miuna menjawab.

Namun, ketika mereka telah melangkah beberiringan seseorang malah menghadang jalan mereka.

"Tak semudah itu kalian bisa pergi."ucapnya menyeramkan di akhiri serigaian.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto yang ditugaskan untuk membawa gadis keturunan Uchiha ini malah sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi seperti di komik-komik action yang sering ia baca.

"Tada."ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari saku celananya seakan dia sedang melakukan sebuah trik sulap. Terlihatlah benda kecil ukuran kotak berwarna putih. Namun, ternyata benda tersebut tak sekecil yang terlihat. "Tuan putri maafkan aku ya."kata Naruto sedikit tertawa geli sambil membungkus sang gadis menggunakan sebuah karung. Lalu mengangkatnya.

 _Maid_ - _maid_ yang lewat hanya melirik Naruto sekilas tanpa ingin tahu benda apa yang dibawa Naruto.

"Berhasil."guman Naruto dengan bangganya.

Namun, rambut hitam sang gadis mulai keluar dari karung. Membuat Naruto kelabakan untuk memasukkannya lagi. Tapi, di depan Naruto telah terlihat dua orang _maid_ yang sedang memandangnya bingung. Naruto mulai bersikap biasa saja, seperti tak terjadi sesuatu.

"Itu apa?"tanya salah seorang _maid_ yang telah berhenti di depan Naruto.

"A-ano ini barang-barang bekas _Hime-sama_. Dia menyuruhku untuk membuangnya."Naruto mengatakannya di akhiri senyuman lebarnya yang menawan, membuat kedua _maid_ di depannya malah berblushing ria. Lalu cepat-cepat Naruto melangkah pergi takutnya mereka bertanya lebih jauh lagi, bisa gawat.

Tak berselang beberapa menit Naruto telah terbebas dari penjara—maksudnya _mansion_ tersebut. Untung saja dia masih ingat untuk membawa balik barang-barangnya yang ia sembunyikan di dalam semak-semak.

Setelah beberapa langkah Naruto mulai merasa capek sendiri, apalagi dengan membawa seorang gadis yang pingsan. Naruto telah mengeluarkan gadis tersebut dari dalam karung lalu berjalan sambil memapahnya.

"Kenapa aku tak dikaruniai kekuatan untuk berteleportasi."keluh Naruto sambil terus berjalan walau lelah mengiringinya. Apalagi keringatnya sedari tadi terus meluncur dari pelipisnya. "Shika, Shika, kau bisa mendengarkanku?"ucap Naruto yang sedari tadi memang tak melepas _ear zoom_ nya. Bukankah biasanya _bodyguard_ atau semacamnya itu memang selalu memakainya. Jadi, dia tak melepasnya. Toh tadi para penjaga _mansion_ Uchiha itu juga memakainya.

"Kau ada di mana?"

"Kau tahu, aku lelah sekali. Membawa seorang gadis pingsan yang entah siapa namanya."keluh Naruto.

"Hm, bagaimana keadaan Din? Dia bersamamu?"tapi Shikamaru malah mengabaikan keluhan Naruto. Membuat Naruto semakin-semakin naik darah.

"Din _-san_... Dia masih berada di sana. Aku juga cemas dengan dia. Tapi sekarang, kau tolong aku."

"Naruto, aku memiliki firasat buruk. Apalagi tentang Miuna dan Faira. Aku akan cepat ke tempat mereka di Bunkyo. Kau juga harus menyusul. Jangan lepaskan _ear zoom_ nya agar kita bisa terus berkomunikasi."

"Hei...hei... Aku butuh bantuan. Bunkyo? Hah, itu bahkan sangat jauh jika kau membawa gadis yang pingsan."lagi-lagi Naruto merasa diabaikan. Padahal dia juga membutuhkan bantuan sekarang.

"Kau bangunkan saja dia."

"Hah?"mendengar saran dari Shikamaru, membuat Naruto terkejut. Membangunkannya, yang benar saja, ucap _inner_ Naruto bergidik ngeri. Karena kemungkinannya setelah gadis ini bangun, yaitu wajah Naruto babak belur dan dia kembali pulang, sia-sia sudah perjuangannya jika seperti itu. "Apa aku harus menunggu Din _-san_. Cepatlah."

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke telah kembali dengan membawa dua buah cangkir teh. Duduk di seberang tempat Din duduk.

"Jadi, kita mulai dari mana?"tanya Sasuke memulai percakapan. Jadi, Din di sini ingin mewawancarai Sasuke sebagai kapten tim basket sekolah untuk bahan artikel sekolahnya. Kalian pikir Din salah satu anggota pijar? Jawabannya bukan, Din hanya menggantikan lebih tepatnya memaksa salah satu anggota pijar yang mendapat tugas tersebut untuk digantikan olehnya. Hanya karena manusia spesial yang ia cari adalah adik kandung dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke, bolehkan aku pamit sekarang. Bes _ok_ aku akan melanjutkan untuk mewawancaraimu. Aku ada keperluan mendesak saat ini."ucap Din yang pastinya bohong. Dia sepertinya kurang bisa mengandalkan Naruto untuk meyakinkan seseorang. "Kumohon."ucap Din memelas sembari mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ nya yang menurutnya menjijikkan sembari memegang kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebagai hukumannya kau harus menungguku sampai aku selesai latihan basket."

"Baiklah."ucap Din cepat. Dia mulai berdiri sekarang. "Aku akan keluar sendiri tak usah kau antar."ucap Din tergesa-gesa. Dia sudah melesat pergi sembari sedikit berlarian.

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan jatuh dipelukanku."ucap Sasuke di akhiri serigaian menyeramkannya setelah punggung Din menghilang di balik pintu.

Berlari dan terus berlari. Sekarang Din mengejar waktu. Namun, dia malah melihat sang pirang duduk-duduk manis di bawah pohon dengan gadis yang ia bawa terlentang di sampingnya.

"Naruto."ucap Din yang telah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya membuat Naruto seketika itu terkejut.

"Di-din _-san_ , aku sedari tadi menunggumu."

Hah, Din mulai menghela nafas. Menurunkan tingkat kemarahannya kepada mahluk kuning di depannya ini.

"Dia belum bangun?"

"Belum."ucap Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelenggakan kepalanya, namun...

 ** _Pleeetak..._**

"Aw."ringis Naruto kesakitan yang kepalanya telah dijitak oleh seseorang dari belakang. "Tunggu, dari belakang."ucap Naruto seketika terkejut sambil menoleh ke arah belakang. Saat ini gadis dengan surai hitamnya serta iris _onyx_ nya itu mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam bahkan di sekelilingnya terasa suram saat ini.

 ** _Braaakkk...Bruuukkk...Braaakkkk...Kdaaakkk...Kdebuuukk..._**

Setelah puas menghajar Naruto gadis tersebut mulai menatap Din saat ini. Iris merah Din dan iris _onyx_ gadis tersebut saling bertemu.

"Kau pasti bingung. Tapi yang jelas, kami ini adalah organisasi resmi dari pemerintah yang bertujuan untuk membasmi para _monster_. Dan kau salah satu manusia spesial yang memiliki kekuatan bukan, pengendali es."ucap Din datar sembari memperlihatkan kartu resmi miliknya. "Dan, kau seorang Uchiha. Jadi, aku tak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar untuk membuatmu mengerti bukan?"lanjut Din.

"Tapi, bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"ucap gadis tersebut sembari terus menatap iris merah Din.

"Tak usah khawatir. Dan ini adalah organisasi tertutup. Jadi, kau tak diperbolehkan menceritakan apapun kepada siapapun. Hanya kita yang tahu."

"Baiklah. Aku percaya pada kalian."ucap gadis tersebut yakin. Tak tahu kenapa mata merah yang ia tatap saat ini seperti mengatakan kepada dirinya bahwa dia mengatakan hal yang benar.

"Namamu? Uchiha Seiyura?"

"Bagaimana kau tau?"tanya Yura tetap dengan wajah datar walau sebenarnya dia juga terkejut.

"Dan namaku Outsuka Din. Dia, orang yang kau pukul tadi bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Oh iya, lain kali kau tak boleh memukulnya seenakmu."bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Yura, Din malah memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi dan juga Naruto. "Oh iya Naruto, mereka ada di mana sekarang?"sekarang Din mulai melihat ke arah Naruto yang terkapar di tanah dengan wajahnya yang penuh dengan lebam hasil seni yang dibuat Yura.

"Bunkyo."ucap Naruto pelan, bahkan mulutnya terasa sakit saat ini.

"Naruto, kau istirahat saja. Aku akan menjengukmu nanti."ucap Din sembari menepuk wajah Naruto pelan lalu mengambil jas yang dipakai Naruto untuk menutupi identitasnya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Setelah itu dia mulai berlari diikuti Yura, mengabaikan Naruto yang memberontak.

.

.

.

* * *

Miuna dan Kari terkejut saat seorang gadis malah menghadang jalan mereka. Dilihat dari penampilannya ia memakai baju long dress warna ungu muda 10 sentimeter di atas lutut, jeans hitam ketat selutut, dan terdapat tanda kobaran api berwarna merah terang di lengan kanannya yang tak tertutupi pakaian. Iris kuning gelapnya menatap tajam iris berlainan warna milik Miuna dan juga iris ungu milik Kari.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Miuna menantang, dia tak terlihat gemetar sedikit pun. Mereka berdua masih memakai penutup kepala, tak sempat melepasnya karena gadis misterius ini tiba-tiba menghadang jalan mereka.

"Ternyata kau berani juga, hah?"ucap gadis misterius itu sinis.

Tiba-tiba muncul Shikamaru dari belakang sang gadis misterius.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"ucap Shikamaru datar sedangkan gadis misterius tersebut berbalik menatap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Oooow, bantuan datang. Tidaaak, aku jadi takut."ucap gadis tersebut mengejek. "Nara Shikamaru, berani juga kau menampakkan batang hidungmu di hadapanku. Kau ingin kecupan cinta?"lanjut gadis itu sinis sembari menatap tajam mata obsidian Shikamaru.

"Kau siapa? Jangan bilang kau gadis tak punya kerjaan yang muncul tadi malam."

 ** _Prok...prok...prok..._**

Tiba-tiba gadis tersebut bertepuk tangan.

"Sudah ku duga. Nara Shikamaru pasti se pintar ini."ucapnya di akhiri seringaian. "Tapi, kalian jahat sekali ingin mengepung gadis cantik sepertiku."lagi-lagi dia berkata sambil berekspresi imut, sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Hah, kau banyak cincong juga. Lebih baik kita akhiri sekarang."ucap Miuna tak sabaran. Dia mulai berlari ke arah gadis itu sambil memegang pedang lasernya.

Melihat Miuna mendekat gadis tersebut malah menyeringai. Lalu ia mulai melepas sarung tangan yang ia pakai. Terlihatlah api biru mulai keluar dari telapak tangan kirinya.

"Gawat."gumam Shikamaru sedikit terkejut walau ekspresinya tetap datar ketika melihat kekuatan sang gadis misterius itu.

Ketika gadis itu ingin menggerakkan tangannya. Tapi, tangannya seakan membeku tak mematuhi perintah otaknya. Bahkan dia tak bisa bergerak untuk sekedar menoleh ke arah belakang, ia yakin Shikamaru adalah pelakunya.

"Hiakkk..."Miuna mulai mengacungkan pedangnya untuk melukai gadis di depannya. Namun, walaupun gadis tersebut tak bisa bergerak tapi api birunya malah semakin membesar. Membakar pedang yang Miuna pegang.

"Lepaskan pedangnya."teriak Kari yang khawatir. Dia sungguh geram dengan sikap Miuna yang selalu ceroboh, membuat dirinya terus mencemaskannya.

"Cerewet, aku tahu."ucap Miuna kesal ketika lagi-lagi Kari bersuara. Sekarang Miuna malah melangkah mundur agar tak ikut terbakar seperti pedang di depannya.

"Shikamaru _-san_ , apa yang harus kita lakukan?"tanya Kari yang telah berada di samping Shikamaru.

"Kekuatanku hampir mancapai batasnya. Hah, kekuatannya sungguh dasyat."ucap Shikamaru dengan tetesan keringat yang meluncur dari pelipisnya. Dia sedari tadi terus berfikir bagaimana mengalahkan kekuatan api biru yang gadis itu punya. Sungguh, kekuatan itu sangat berbahaya.

"Kukira akan lebih lama lagi aku terjebak. Tapi, hanya segini kekuatanmu Nara?"ejek gadis tersebut yang telah sepenuhnya bebas dari cengkraman kekuatan Shikamaru. Api di tangan kirinya mulai semakin membesar. "Mungkin ada pesan-pesan terakhir."lanjutnya sembari menyeringai. Ia mulai mengarahkan apinya untuk membakar Shikamaru dan juga Kari.

Namun, gadis itu malah terkejut ketika es yang ia bakar bukannya tubuh kedua orang yang ia incar. Langsung saja gadis itu menoleh ke sumber kekuatan itu berasal. Ia melihat gadis dengan surai hitamnya dan juga iris merahnya. Yura bisa mengubah matanya menjadi merah untuk mengaktifkan kekuatan penuhnya dan mata tersebut dinamakan sharingan yang hanya dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha.

"Kau? Uchiha?"tanyanya ketika melihat tanda berbentuk kipas di legan baju yang gadis itu pakai.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Ah, klanku sangat terkenal ya."masih sempat-sempatnya Yura membanggakan klannya. Tatapan mata Yura tak kalah tajamnya dengan gadis misterius di depannya. Maklum, dia keturunan Uchiha, jadi sudah biasa mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh yang ia punya.

"Pengendali es, kau pikir dirimu hebat. Akan ku tunjukkan hebat sebenarnya itu seperti apa."tiba-tiba api biru tersebut semakin membesar lalu detik berikutnya menerjang ke arah Yura.

Yura yang melihatnya tak bergeming sedikit pun, wajahnya tetap datar bahkan dia terlalu tenang. Dengan satu ayunan tangan, benteng es yang sangat besar mulai terbentuk di depan Yura sebagai pelindungnya.

Miuna yang berada di belakang gadis itu tiba-tiba terkejut saat seseorang malah mendekapnya. Memberontak itu yang iya lakukan.

"Stttssssttt."ucap seseorang tersebut, membuat Miuna berhasil melihat iris merahnya dan surai hitamnya, Din.

Ketika benteng tersebut mulai hangus terbakar tiba-tiba tubuh Yura tak lagi terlihat.

"Sial, mereka menipuku."ucap gadis tersebut marah, matanya berkilat-kilat menyeramkan. "Tunggu saja, aku akan segera membunuh kalian satu persatu."ucapnya di akhiri seringaian menyeramkan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Oh iya, kita lihat keadaan Naruto yang telah terbaring di kasurnya dengan wajah babak belur yang ia dapatkan tadi sore.

"Aw, sakit Din _-san_."ringis Naruto ketika Din mulai mengobati wajah memar Naruto.

"Diamlah. Shika."ucap Din sembari menatap Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang ditatap seakan mengerti lalu mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Din.

"Tiddaaaaak."teriak Naruto yang tangannya serta kakinya telah diikat di sudut-sudut kasur. "Tolonglah aku... Siapa saja."lanjut Naruto berteriak ketika Din mulai lagi ingin mengobati lukanya.

 _ **Auuuuu...**_

Suara lolongan serigala terdengar mengiringi jeritan-jeritan kesakitan Naruto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Benar-benar TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gimana minna chap 4nya? Hehehehe, aku gak terlalu bisa sih bikin cerita yang kayak beginian jadi gomen kalau feelnya kurang kerasa dan mengena di hati pemirsa. *Eh- /Langsung dibekab sama para readers/**

 **Oh iya maaf jika saya malah menambah tumpukan fic di ffn ini, padahal fic yang lain masih belum di up.*GarukGarukKepalaYangTakGatalSambilSenyamSenyum* /Readers: Orang gila -_-/*LangsungPundungDiTengahan***

* * *

 **Perolehan suara pairing vote chap 3 :  
**

 **NaruDin : 3 suara**

* * *

 **Sekedar mengingatkan, di setiap chapternya akan ada yang namanya pairing vote. Buat para readers yang udah baca dan berkenan mereview, anda bisa memilih 1 pairing kesukaan kalian (Diperkenankan jika setiap chapternya pairing yang dipilih berbeda-beda). Siapa tahu nanti author memperbanyak pairing itu muncul di chap berikut atau berikutnya lagi dan siapa tahu nanti pairing itu akan author canonkan. Tapi author tidak akan mengubah jalan cerita fic ini. Jadi jangan kecewa ya kalau pairingnya malah gak canon. (No Yaoi, Yuri atau hubungan terlarang lainnya)**

 **SIAPAKAH PAIRING YANG AKAN ANDA PILIH?**

 **{ShikaDin}{ShikaMiu}** ** **{ShikaDae}{ShikaKari}{ShikaYura}** {NaruDin}{NaruMiu}{NaruDae}{NaruKari}{NaruYura}{SasuDin}{SasuMiu}{SasuDae}{SasuKari}**

 **Saya Tunggu Jawaban Kalian Para Readers Semuanya, ummmaaah. :***

* * *

 **Cukup sekian... Jangan lupa review ya... biar saya tambah semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. ^_^ Semangat- semangat- semangat *PushUpPakeSatuTanganTapiGakAdaYangKeangkat* #Plaaak**

 **Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ya...**

 **Janeee~**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE. REVIEW REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MOREDETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Misteri Mansion Berhantu atau Bermonster

**Black Hole**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Mystery dll (gak terlalu bisa nentuin genre).**

 **Cast : Din O., Shikamaru N., Naruto U., Miuna H., Daerura F., Sasuke U., Kari F., Seiyura U., Kakashi H., Itachi U., Ayumi M., and other (Belum Muncul).**

 **.**

 **Sebagian karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **dan**

 **Sebagian karakter yang lain milik teman-teman saya (OC)**

 **Kalau ceritanya punya saya :D**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Langsung saja saya membalas reviews. Makasih yang udah mau reviews, fav dan lain sebagainya :'( *Terhura**

 **KET: KALIMAT BERTANDA KURUNG DAN DI-BOLD BALASAN DARI SAYA.**

 **Seiyura Uchiha chapter 4 :** Huuaaaaa #DatengDatengTeriakTeriakGakJelas Sumpah demi apa? Ini Black Hole? Black Hole?  
Aaaaaaa , seneng banget! Gak pernah ngira udah dipost di ffn... Dan lagi... aku udah muncul! seneng banget! #YangLainNgeliatinReaders AEh, di ficnya dia sifatnya Kuudere, pas disininya kok beda ya? Readers BIya... Mungkin yang ini yang palsu kali... Lagipula gak jelas banget sih... Ane sendiriPundungPokoknya terimakasih banget Din-senpai, udah tetep mau munculin karakter yang aku ambil dari fanart orang lain yang aku gak tau punya siapa itu #DikenainHakCipta Jujur aja Senpai, aku pas on lagi diffn gak ngecek akun Senpai, dan sekarang buka ffn, ngeliat akun senpai dan nemu sebuah peti harta karunBacaFanfic Black Holeyang berharga yang membuatku teramat bahagia. Uwaaa! Senangnya... Pas nemu ff ini aku langsung baca ini padahal tugas MTK belum selesai sama sekaliBacaBelum dikerjain sama sekali ). Gak peduli walaupun udah baca semuanya sebelum dipost disini, aku tetep baca... kecintaanku terhadap fanfic ini melebihi kecintaanku terhadap pairing coretkarunagicoretAWoi! Jangan sebut fandom lain disini!Pas aku baca, aku liat ada Pairing Vote dan astaga! Ini yang kuharapkan! dari dulu gregetan pengen minta sedikit coretbumbucoretromancecoret, tapi aku sendiri inget aku udah terlalu banyak minta ini itu... #NangisdiPojokan #Pundung #MerasaBersalah Setelah segala coretbacotancoret saya diatas, saya ingin Berterimakasih yang sebesarbesarnya sudah mau menjawab segala permintaan dan pertanyaan saya seputar fanfic ini di fb. Lalu saya ingin minta maaf karena pasti membuat Din-senpai kesal dengan segala pertanyaan dan permintaan yang saya buat. Sekali lagi,Arigatou GozaimasudanHontou ni Summimasen deshitaSelanjutnya yang muncul itudiakan senpai? Oh iya, maaf kalau Senpai udah tau, tapi takutnya senpai udah tau, dan saya minta maaf lagi karena menyampaikan hal lain lagi yang bisa dibilang permintaan saya sendiriAuthorKebanyakan Intro lu! #Ditendang ), di fanfic ini si Yura ini sahabatnya karakter yang setelah Yura munculkarakter ke-5itu loh... Saya sendiri udah minta izin sama dia dikomen untuk memperbolehkan saya menjadi sahabat dia di Ff ini. Udah itu ajaApaapaan tuh? #DilemparinKursiPairing Vote ch 4ShikaYuraPair yang udah dari dulu ane pengen mintaSudah, sepertinya itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, kurang lebihnya mohon dimaafkan– Dilemparin kursi lagiIni bukan ceramah cuy!terimakasih sudah mengizinkan saya me-review peti harta karun berharga ini. Regards, Seiyura Uchiha. **(Sekali lagi arigatou udah mau review. Arigatou sudah mau berpartisipasi memilih pairing. Gomennasai, gak tahu mau bicara apa lagi#PlaaakDilemparPakeSendal.)**

 **Ran Jyuusan13 chapter 4 :** Waa... makin keren aku (Jyuusan) kelihatanya licik bgt hahahahahahah... eh.. kak yg terakhir bertarung itu Rani kan keren baget kalo dia tahu pasti dia seneng #Next_ya_kak_Din #Ganbatte **(Makasih, Un. Sekali lagi arigatou udah mau review. Anda tidak ingin memilih pairing?)**

 **Name gresia chapter 4 :** Wah, keren, gak sabar tunggu kelanjutannya **(Makasih, Un. Sekali lagi arigatou udah mau review. Anda tidak ingin memilih pairing?)**

 **dan selanjutnya...**

* * *

 **Happy reading ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gerbang sekolah SMA Horikoshi Gakuen telah tertutup, menandakan bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Semua kelas sedang senyap dan sepi. Tapi, ada satu kelas yang malah sedang ramai pagi-pagi begini, padahal jam pertama saja belum berakhir. Kita lihat lebih dekat kelas tersebut. Pantas saja kelas itu ramai, tak ada guru yang mengajar.

Terlihat tiga orang murid yang sangat familiar. Yang pertama lelaki berambut pirang acak-acakan dengan mata biru langitnya yang indah. Yang kedua gadis berambut hitam serta matanya yang semerah darah. Dan yang terakhir lelaki berambut hitam yang dikuncir ke atas menyerupai nanas serta mata obsidiannya.

Naruto-itulah nama lelaki pirang tersebut-sedari tadi dia sibuk mengobrol dengan para lelaki mengenai topik yang berbau olahraga. Sedangkan Din-itu nama sang gadis tadi-dia malah hanya diam di kursinya sembari mengerjakan soal-soal pelajaran saat ini, sungguh rajin. Jika Shikamaru-si lelaki nanas-jangan ditanya dari awal sampai di kelas dia sudah tertidur pulas. Tak ada yang namanya teman sebangku karena mereka duduk satu-satu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, membuat semua murid yang ada di dalam menghentikan aktivitas mereka untuk sekedar melihat ke arah pintu. Terlihatlah sosok lelaki yang tak terlalu tua kira-kira umurnya 25 tahun, masuk ke dalam kelas membawa seorang gadis di belakangnya. Membuat para murid yang bertebaran kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

" _Kiritsu_."ketika ketua kelas mengucapkannya, semua murid mulai berdiri lalu memberi hormat kepada sang guru kemudian kembali duduk.

"Kalian mendapat teman baru."ucap sang guru yang memiliki rambut putih seperti uban dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit malas. Namanya adalah Kakashi Hatake, itu terlihat dari _name tag_ yang ia kenakan. "Perkenalkan namamu."perintahnya kepada murid baru tersebut.

"Perkenalkan namaku Furi Daerura _desu_ , kalian bisa memanggilku Daerura. Salam kenal."ucap Daerura ramah diikuti senyum lebarnya, ia sedikit membungkuk memberi salam. Beberapa murid membalas perkataannya yang kebanyakan berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Membuat keadaan sedikit ramai seketika, ditambah perbincangan-perbincangan para lelaki mengenai murid baru di depan mereka.

" _Kawaii_."

"Dia imut sekali."

Itulah beberapa kalimat yang mereka ucapkan.

"Kau boleh duduk di sana, dekat si Nanas pemalas itu."ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang kosong. Kakashi malah bertambah malas ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari para siswi-siswinya karena perkataannya tadi. "Benar-benar mengerikan. Karena ini aku tak pernah menikah dan terus menjomblo."gumam Kakashi.

"Haik, _sensei_."ucap Daerura mengangguk lalu melangkah ke arah kursi yang ditunjuk oleh _sensei_ nya. Daerura sedikit tersenyum ketika melewati tempat duduk Din. Namun, dia merasa terkejut saat Din malah menarik tangannya.

"Sial."ucap salah satu siswi yang kesal lantaran gagal melakukan sesuatu. Padahal sedikit lagi dia bisa membuat murid baru ini malu. Dasar Din, sok pahlawan, _inner_ gadis tersebut kesal.

"Kau duduk di sini, aku akan duduk di belakang."tempat duduk Din berada paling depan pas menghadap kursi guru sedangkan Shikamaru berada di paling belakang di deret yang sama. Dan tempat kosong yang Kakashi tunjuk, pas berada di samping Shikamaru.

"Eh, kenapa?"tanya Daerura bingung.

"Aku akan jelaskan nanti."gumam Din pelan sembari melangkah pergi tak lupa membawa barang-barangnya sedangkan Daerura tetap saja menuruti kata-kata Din walau dirinya tak mengerti sedikit pun.

Din mulai melangkah ke arah kursi barunya. Tatapan-tatapan membunuh terus saja mengiringi perjalanan Din untuk sampai di kursi itu. Sebelum duduk, Din mulai memeriksa kursi tersebut dan apa yang ditemukannya? Tulisan berwarna merah yang menyuruhnya untuk tak duduk di sini. Sebegitu sukakah mereka kepada Shika sampai-sampai berbuat seperti ini? tanya _inner_ Din tak habis pikir. Kemudian Din mulai mengambil beberapa lembar kertas sebagai alas untuknya duduk, siapa tahu mereka memberi lem di kursi ini. Setelah duduk, Din memeriksa kolong mejanya dan yang benar saja, isinya penuh dengan sampah. Din mulai menepuk jidatnya sedikit keras, geram akan kelakuan kekanak-kanakan yang teman-teman wanitanya lakukan. Walaupun dia merasa kesal tapi tetap saja ia menahannya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa sedangkan Kakashi sedari tadi telah menulis sesuatu di papan.

 _ **Tet...tet...tet...**_

Bel telah berbunyi menandakan waktunya istirahat. Waktu yang tepat untuk melepas penat setelah terus terpaku pada sebuah pelajaran yang menurut para murid membosankan.

"Sampai di sini dulu, pelajari lagi bab yang telah _sensei_ ajarkan. Minggu depan kita ulangan."setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Kakashipun keluar diikuti suara seruan para murid karena akan diadakannya ulangan minggu depan.

Saat ini, sebagian murid yang ada di kelas mulai berhamburan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang telah lapar ke kantin, mungkin beberapa cemilan bisa membuat mereka kenyang. Menjadikan kelas ini terasa sepi akan penduduk walau masih tersisa beberapa orang.

Daerura mulai menoleh ke arah Din untuk mengajaknya makan bersama. Tapi, dia malah sedikit tak suka melihat pemandangan di depannya, tiga orang siswi yang tengah mengepung Din.

"Aku benar-benar jengkel kepadamu. Sok cantik, sok imut, kau pikir dirimu _perfect_."ucap gadis berambut merah.

"Aku benar-benar muak melihatmu."sekarang gadis berambut pirang yang berbicara.

"Munafik. Terlihat tak suka tapi sebenarnya kau sukakan, Outsuka?"sedangkan yang ini gadis berambut ungu.

Tapi ekspresi Din tetap saja datar dan tenang dengan posisinya yang masih duduk di kursi. Din hanya menatap malas ketika teman sekelasnya, merasa tak tertarik dengan omongan yang mereka sampaikan.

"Sudah. Kalian sudah selesai? Jika ya, aku pamit pergi."ucap Din yang telah berdiri lalu melangkah pergi, mengabaikan mereka bertiga yang semakin memaki-maki tak jelas.

Daerura yang telah melihat Din pergi mulai tersadar lalu menyusulnya. "Din-san, tunggu aku."ucap Daerura sedikit berteriak agar Din berhenti sembari terus mengejar Din untuk bisa menyejajarkan langkah mereka. Sedari tadi yang Daerura lakukan hanya memperhatikan mereka dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau pasti bingung?"tanya Din kepada Daerura yang terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya.

"Mereka berani sekali mencaci _kaasan_ ku, eh, maksudku Din _-san_."Din yang melihat ekspresi lucu Daerura hanya bisa tertawa geli. Bahkan sekarang Daerura terlihat salah tingkah. Din sangat bersyukur menjadi salah satu anggota XXX dengan segala keanehannya bahkan mereka juga harus mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melawan _monster-monster_ itu. "Jangan bersedih, mereka hanya iri karna kau mempunyai hal yang lebih."ucap Daerura tulus sambil menatap mata Din lekat, seolah terhipnotis untuk terus menatapnya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan lakukan itu."ucap Din sedikit tersenyum lalu dia mulai melangkah lebih cepat.

Daerura yang melihat Din tersenyum mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Dia membeku, terlintas dipikirannya wajah _kaasan_ nya yang tersenyum, sungguh mirip.

"Uwaa... Din _-san_ tersenyum. Tunggu...tunggu... kurang jelas. Din _-san_ ulangi sekali lagi."ucap Daerura ketika telah tersadar. Dia mulai mengejar Din yang jauh di depannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sedangkan di tempat lain, terlihatlah dua orang gadis yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Salah satunya memiliki rambut dongker dengan iris biru _sapphire_ sedangkan yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut ungu gelap dengan iris kuning.

"Kau bodoh sekali. Sudah kubilang untuk tak muncul di hadapan mereka. Jika sudah begini, semua rencana yang kita susun jadi gagal."ucap gadis beriris biru marah. Dia geram sekali kepada temannya ini.

"Hei, jangan menyalahkan aku. Aku tak sengaja. Lagi pula tugas kita hanya untuk membunuh para penghambat itu."sedangkan gadis dengan iris kuningnya ini menyangkal atas perbuatannya, dia tak mau dibilang salah.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke itu telah menghina kita. Dia pikir hanya dirinya saja yang hebat."

"Tunggu, berbicara klan Uchiha, aku seperti mengingat sesuatu."ucap gadis dengan iris kuning tersebut sambil terus mengingat-ingat. Dia sepertinya pernah bertemu dengan klan Uchiha juga di suatu tempat, tapi di mana?

"Apa itu? Aku juga punya ide baru. Kita harus mencari sang _Pea_ dan menyerahkannya pada _Mahou-sama_."ucap gadis beriris biru sambil menyeringai.

" _Pea_? Kupikir aku juga seperti merasakannya di suatu tempat."ucapnya sambil terus berpikir. Sedari tadi dia seperti sangat familiar jika menyangkut hal itu, tapi apa?

"Hah, kau sedari tadi hanya mengingat, merasa, tak ada yang lain?"ucap gadis berambut dongker kesal. Dia mulai pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa menghiraukan temannya yang masih terus berpikir.

.

.

.

* * *

Din dan Daerura telah berada di atap sekolah sekarang. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah kedua gadis cantik itu.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata atap sekolah seperti ini, indah."ucap Daerura sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada pagar pembatas lalu dia mulai memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan rambut hitam kemerahannya diterpa angin.

"Ya, beginilah."jawab Din sekenanya, dia juga tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Din mulai berbalik, menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas. "Hei Shikamaru, fansmu itu terlalu liar. Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi korban, dasar."ucap Din sedikit berteriak, diakhiri dengusan sebal.

"Kau berisik sekali."ucap Shikamaru datar yang telah keluar dari persembunyian nyamannya, entah itu di mana. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Shikamaru berada di atap untuk melanjutkan tidurnya dengan tenang.

"Heh, Shikamaru- _san_ ternyata ada di sini."ucap Daerura terkejut. Dia pikir Din hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara berteriak, seperti di tv-tv.

"Fansmu lebih berisik."ucap Din tak mau kalah sembari menatap mata obsidian milik Shikamaru dengan tajam.

"Setelah pulang sekolah, semua anggota berkumpul di markas. Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan, penting."ucap Shikamaru sembari melangkah pergi.

"Aku tak bisa. Urusanku dengan Uchiha masih belum selesai."

"Kau selesaikan saja."kata Shikamaru tanpa berbalik menatap Din. Kedua tangannya telah ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. "Dan, kalian cepatlah masuk. Istirahat tinggal lima menit lagi."lanjut Shikamaru sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatan Din dan Daerura.

"Hah? Lima menit lagi? Huaa... Daerura belum makan."teriak Daerura menggelegar. Membuat Din harus menutup telinganya jika tak ingin ada masalah nantinya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru, semua anggota telah berada di markas kecuali Din, Naruto dan juga Miuna. Sebenarnya hanya Naruto yang diperintah Shikamaru untuk menjaga Din. Namun, Miuna memaksa untuk ikut dengan rayuan manjanya. Mau tak mau Shikamaru mengijinkannya. Lagi pula, hari ini Shikamaru hanya ingin memberitahukan misi mereka selanjutnya. Dan masalah penyelidikan akan dilakukan nanti malam.

Terlihat Daerura yang semenjak tadi sibuk memakan bekalnya sedangkan Kari dan Yura hanya duduk manis dengan wajah datar mereka. Keadaan senyap dan sepi walau sedikit berisik karena Daerura. Shikamaru mulai berdiri untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"Daerura bisakah kau memperhatikanku sebentar."ucap Shikamaru meminta perhatian.

" _Roger_ , aku tetap akan mendengarkan."ucap Daerura yang mengangkat tangan kirinya sebentar, dia sibuk makan sampai tak melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Hah, baiklah."Shikamaru mulai menghela napas karena sikap salah satu anggotanya ini. Untungnya dia mengizinkan Miuna untuk ikut, jika tidak bertambah sudah orang-orang merepotkan di sekitarnya. "Kita diperintahkan oleh pusat untuk menangani sebuah kasus yang sangat aneh."Shikamaru mulai mengambil sebuat remot untuk menyalakan layar besar di belakangnya. "Di _mansion_ tua ini."terlihatlah sebuah rumah besar yang telah tak terawat. Berbagai lumut telah tumbuh di beberapa titik bangunan tersebut. Terlihat juga beberapa retakan di dinding-dinding bangunan. "Selalu saja dijadikan tempat uji nyali para murid-murid SMA. Tak ada satu pun yang bisa kembali, mereka semua malah ditemukan tewas dengan banyak luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi, anehnya tubuh mereka selalu di temukan begitu kurus dengan wajah yang membiru."sekarang terlihat mayat-mayat para siswa-siswi SMA yang telah tewas. "Menurut rumor, hanya pada jam 12 malam kau bisa melihat sesuatu. Dan..."

"Tung-tunggu dulu. Hei, kita ini pembasmi _monster_ bukannya hantu."ucap Daerura yang sudah ketakutan, bahkan bulu kudubnya telah berdiri semua.

"Karena itu kita memeriksanya, aku yakin ini perbuatan para _monster_ itu dan bukannya hantu."ucap Shikamaru datar sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hei, hei, bagaimana jika kita malah mati seperti mereka?"

"Kalau begitu kau tak usah ikut saja."

"Hei, hei, mana bisa begitu. Baiklah aku tak akan ikut, jika kau memaksa."ucap Daerura yang kembali memakan makannya dengan tenang. Dia bisa bernapas lega karena hal itu sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Daerura.

"Baiklah, jika begini Daerura kutugaskan untuk memantau kita. Aku telah mendapat _file_ tentang letak-letak bagunan _mansion_ itu. Kau mengerti?"ucap Shikamaru datar sambil menatap tajam mata coklat Daerura.

"Uhuk...uhuk... Sendirian di sini maksudnya?"Daerura mulai terbatuk-batuk kecil karena tersedak. Dia sangat terkejut ketika membayangkan di markas sendirian pas tengah malam.

"Kau bisa memantau kami di rumahmu. Tenang, kau bisa membawa pulang laptop dan peralatan lain yang diperlukan."

" _Roger_ , Daerura mengerti."ucap Daerura yang telah hormat ala prajurit dengan senyumnya yang lebar sedangkan Kari dan Yura hanya bisa terus memperhatikan sampai nama mereka disebut.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan. Agar pencarian kita lebih cepat maka aku akan membagi 6 orang menjadi 3 tim, bagaimana? Ada yang keberatan?"

"Tunggu, lebih baik menjadi dua tim saja. Karena masing-masing pribadi kita mempunyai kemampuan dan sifat yang berbeda-beda."Kari mulai memberi pendapat. Ia masih trauma dengan kejadian kemarin karena Miuna seenak jidatnya mengambil keputusan menyerang tanpa memberinya aba-aba atau pemberitahuan. Dia takut temannya malah terluka tanpa bisa dia tolong.

"Baiklah. Tim X1, Din, Naruto dan Yura sedangkan Tim X2, aku, Miuna dan Faira. Bagaimana?"

"Hn."respon Yura, bahkan dia terlihat seperti Sasuke namun dalam versi perempuan, benar-benar saudara identik.

"Kita berkumpul di depan _mansion_ tua itu pas jam 12 malam, tak ada yang boleh telat sedetik pun. Kalian harus membawa peralatan yang sekiranya berguna untuk kalian. Aku telah memberikan kepada kalian satu koper besar yang isinya semua peralatan yang kita punya. Mungkin, ada yang belum mendapatkannya?"

Keadaan senyap, tak ada yang berbicara. Membuat Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Kalian yang datang bisa memberi tahu anggota yang lainnya. Aku akan menjelaskan tiap-tiap ruangan _mansion_ ini dengan berbagai keanehan yang muncul di sana. Ini sebagai antisipasi takutnya kalian malah terpencar. Tapi, usahakan untuk tetap bersama. Dan, rencana yang telah kususun..."Shikamaru mulai memberitahukan rencana yang telah ia buat. Rencana-rencana yang mereka gunakan untuk menuntaskan rahasia _mansion_ tua itu. Benarkah itu perbuatan _monster_ atau malah hantu? Ini benar-benar misteri yang harus mereka pecahkan.

.

.

.

* * *

Din sedari tadi hanya duduk di kursi bertingkat untuk melihat latihan anak-anak basket. Tak hanya dirinya, banyak gadis-gadis yang mengaku sebagai _fansgirl_ juga melihat latihan mereka dengan beberapa sorakan semangat sampai ada pula yang membawa poster. Hah, poster? Sungguh menggelikan, ucap _inner_ Din sedikit _illfeel_ melihat kelakuan mereka.

Din mulai lagi melihat ke arah lapangan basket, menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan ganas yang membuat telinganya seakan mau copot. Dengan wajah malas serta tangan yang sudah menjadi penumpu kepalanya ia mulai memperhatikan si kapten basket, Sasuke Uchiha yang sedari tadi lincah men- _dribble_ bola dan menghindari musuh di depannya.

"Kapan ini berakhir?"gumam Din malas, ia sudah mulai merasa bosan.

Sedari tadi ada dua pasang mata yang terus tertuju memperhatikan pergerakan Din, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Miuna. Bahkan Miuna telah memakai seragam olahraga SMA Horikoshi Gakuen milik Din hanya agar tak terlihat mencolok. Mereka sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok agar tak terlihat.

"Dia orang yang akan kita pantau? Menurut Miuna dia tak terlihat mencurigakan sama sekali. Malah sangat tampan. Hua... Lihat itu Naruto _nii-san_ dia berhasil memasukkan bola."ucap Miuna senang sembari sedikit melompat-lompat kecil. Wajah putihnya telah ternodai dengan semburat-semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hei...hei... Jangan salah, karena itu kami mencurigainya. Kau jangan tertipu, dia itu lelaki paling kejam di sini."ucap Naruto tak terima. Kenapa juga semua siswi-siswi harus tergila-gila dengannya, padahal setiap hari mereka diabaikan. Sungguh, kasihan.

"Tapi,..."ucap Miuna memberi jeda sembari memiringkan kepalanya mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. "...dia mirip dengan Yura- _san_ ya."lanjutnya lagi. Benar sekali, mata _onyx_ dan bentuk wajah Sasuke sama persis seperti Yura.

"Memang mereka saudara."ucap Naruto sedikit mendengus.

"Tunggu, saudara. Ka-kalau begitu Yu-yura _-san_ juga jahat?"tanya Miuna sangat polos bahkan matanya mulai melebar dengan ucapannya yang terbata-bata saking terkejutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja peluang itu ada. Karena itu kita harus berhati-hati dengan Yura. Siapa tahu dia akan menjadi teman makan teman."ucap Naruto yang seketika terlintas kejadian kemarin ketika dirinya di-ah sudahlah. Naruto mulai menyentuh wajahnya yang membiru membuat _mood_ -nya saat ini kurang baik. Pantas saja dia tak seceria dan secerewet biasanya.

"Um... Miuna mengerti."ucap Miuna sembari mengangguk-ngangguk paham. "Na-naruto _nii-san_ , dia mulai mendekati Din _nee-san_."ucap Miuna ketika dia melihat Sasuke mulai melangkah mendekati Din.

"Iya, aku tahu."balas Naruto malas, dia bahkan bisa melihat kejadian itu sendiri dengan kedua matanya, sangat jelas.

Ketika Sasuke mendekat, Din melemparkan handuk serta botol air mineral dingin ke arah Sasuke yang langsung ditangkap olehnya sedangkan para _fansgirl_ Sasuke yang masih berada di situ mulai menatap tajam Din, bahkan sepertinya mata mereka mengeluarkan semacam api yang berkobar-kobar.

"Tumben sekali kau perhatian kepadaku."kata Sasuke yang sedikit memincingkan matanya lalu dia meminum air tersebut sampai menyisakan separuhnya.

"Kita mulai saja sekarang."bukannya menanggapi perkataan Sasuke Din malah mengganti topik pembicaraan. Dia mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya semacam buku, pensil dan juga alat perekam.

"Hn. Kau ini terlalu membosankan, tapi aku suka itu."kata Sasuke datar sembari duduk di samping Din sedangkan para _fansgirl_ Sasuke yang mendengarnya semakin terbakar, bahkan di sekitar tubuh mereka seperti terlihat kobaran api yang menyala-nyala.

"Boleh aku melanjutkannya?"tanya Din kemudian. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas ini yang sebenarnya bukanlah merupakan tugasnya melainkan tim pijar. Hanya saja untuk menjalankan misinya tempo hari, dia harus memohon-mohon kepada tim pijar untuk menugaskannya mewawancarai Sasuke. Benar-benar hal yang memalukan, mau ditaruh di mana mukanya jika Sasuke tahu akan hal itu.

"Bagaimana strategi Anda untuk mengalahkan tim dari SMA lain?"tanya Din yang telah memencet alat perekam ke mode _on_ untuk merekam percakapan ini. Dia membaca pertanyaan pertama yang ia buat sendiri.

"Kau ada acara nanti malam?"Sasuke malah balik bertanya membuat Din mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi terfokus pada buku di depannya. Sasuke mulai menatap mata Din sedangkan Din hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya sembari menatap sinis ke arah Sasuke menggunakan iris merahnya.

Para _fansgirl_ yang sayup-sayup mendengar hal tersebut mulai menyumpa serapahi Din di dalam hati dan ada juga yang berdoa semoga Din menolaknya atau apalah itu. Yang penting mereka tak terima Sasukenya malah berkencan dengan gadis lain. Tidaaak, membayangkannya saja bisa membuat kepala mereka pecah.

"Ada."ucap Din cepat. "Bagaimana strategi Anda untuk mengalahkan tim dari SMA lain?"ulang Din sekali lagi.

"Jika besok malam?"

"Oh, ayolah. Kau bisa serius tidak? Jika tidak aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Hn, tanyakan lagi kepadaku."

"Baiklah."Din mulai menghela napasnya panjang. "Bagaimana strategi Anda untuk mengalahkan tim dari SMA lain?"

"Saya sudah memiliki..."

Sedangkan Miuna dan Naruto yang memantau dari kejauhan mulai memincingkan mata mereka dan menajamkan pendengaran mereka.

"Hah, tetap saja tak terdengar. Miunakan ingin tahu apa yang mereka katakan."ucap Miuna kesal, dia mulai mengembungkan pipinya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai. "Mereka berdua tak cocok. Aku lebih suka Din _nee-san_ bersama Shikamaru- _san_ karena mereka pasangan yang lucu. Dan..."Naruto memperhatikan Miuna lekat-lekat, dia mulai penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Miuna katakan selanjutnya. "...Sasuke _nii-san_ cocoknya besama Miuna."

 ** _Gdubraaaakkk._**

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto seperti tergelincir sesuatu, padahal dia tak sedang berjalan ataupun bergerak-gerak. Ekspresi di wajahnya telah berubah jengkel, selalu saja Sasuke yang menjadi perhatian para wanita membuatnya menjadi muak.

"Terserah kau saja."ucap Naruto angkuh. Dia mulai berpikir bahwa semua gadis telah gila yang namanya ketampanan membuat mereka begitu dibutakan. Ah, mungkin kecuali Din, pikirnya lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

Langit yang awalnya cerah perlahan-lahan menjadi gelap. Rembulan telah muncul menggantikan tempat matahari di langit. Di tambah kilauan-kilauan bintang yang berkelap-kelip di sekitarnya.

Terlihat sebuah _mansion_ luas yang di kelilingi berbagai jenis bunga. Pagar telah membentang luas di sekitarnya untuk memisahkan antara miliknya dan yang lainnya. Walaupun _mansion_ ini luas, terlihat sepi di dalam seperti tak ada kehidupan.

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan mata _onyx_ yang di milikinya sedang berjalan di lorong _mansion_ ini, entah kemana arah tujuannya. Namun seketika tatapan datarnya mulai digantikan oleh tatapan tajam. Dia telah berhenti berjalan ketika melihat seseorang di hadapannya. Dia mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Hei, _imouto_. Jangan menatapku seperti itu."ucap seseorang di depannya yang juga menatap gadis itu menggunakan iris _onyx_ nya. Namun berbeda dengan sang gadis, tatapan matanya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Dia, memiliki keperawakan yang dewasa dengan beberapa rambut halus yang mulai terlihat di dagu lancipnya. Penampilannya saat ini masih menggunakan baju formal, sebuah jas hitam dengan kemeja biru tak lupa dasi hitam menggantung di lehernya serta celana hitam yang sangat pas di tubuhnya.

"Aku benci kepadamu. Enyahlah dari pandanganku."ucap gadis tersebut yang diketahui bernama Yura dengan sinisnya. Dia mulai lagi melangkah, membiarkan lelaki di depannya sendirian sedangkan lelaki tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas dengan kelakuan adik kecilnya yang satu ini. Dia, Itachi Uchiha anak pertama di keluarga ini.

Itachi sangat jarang berada di rumah semenjak dia memulai kariernya untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga. Seperti sekarang ini, dia hanya pulang untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian serta mengambil dokumen-dokumen penting setelah itu kembali lagi mengurus pekerjaannya. Membuat adik kecilnya, Yura, menjadi sangat sedih, mungkin bisa dibilang lebih ke arah kesepian. Sedari kecil Itachi selalu saja menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar bermain bersamanya dan juga Sasuke. Dia telah menjadi kakak yang paling disayang Yura, membuat Yura berkeinginan menjadi sepertinya. Mungkin, terlahir menjadi seorang Uchiha membuatnya telah diberi modal kepintaran yang tinggi. Jadi, tak sulit bagi Yura untuk selalu berada di peringkat pertama seperti kakaknya.

Namun, semakin hari sifat Yura menjadi semakin pendiam. Tak pernah lagi merengek untuk sekedar diperhatikan atau meminta-minta dibelikan sesuatu. Dia sudah berubah menjadi pribadi yang dingin, seperti saat ini. Walau dia sangat bahagia bertemu dengan Itachi tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat berbeda.

"Sasuke _nii-san_ , tolong ajari aku pelajaran yang ini. Aku sedikit tak paham."Yura telah berada di kamar Sasuke Uchiha, mengusik ketenangannya. Dia sudah terduduk di kursi dekat meja belajar.

"Aku tak perlu mengajarimu, kau sudah paham."ucap Sasuke datar yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya sembari membaca sebuah buku yang entah apa.

"Aku hanya merasa bosan. Bukankah rumah ini seperti neraka."ucap Yura dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Setegar apapun manusia, pasti ada waktunya ketika dia mulai rapuh dan membutuhkan penunjang. Bahkan _kaasan_ yang seharusnya selalu berada di samping anak-anaknya malah menghilang entah kemana. Membuat Yura membenci _kaasan_ nya, keluarganya, semuanya. Tapi, sekeras apapun dia mencoba untuk membenci mereka namun tetap tak bisa.

"Bukankah dia sudah datang, kenapa kau tak berbicara saja dengannya. Jangan ganggu aku."inilah sikap Uchiha, selalu saja terlihat tak peduli tapi sebenarnya dia sangat peduli. Hah, sosok yang mementingkan gengsi dan ego di atas segalanya.

"Kau juga sama. Jangan cari aku jika aku tak ada di kamar. Aku ingin keluar mencari kehidupan yang lebih layak untuk manusia."ucap Yura sinis. Setelah mengatakannya Yura beranjak pergi dan...

 _ **Blaaaam...**_

Pintu di tutup sedikit kasar olehnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sedangkan di rumah keluarga Uzumaki, tepatnya di dapur terlihat Din, Naruto, dan Shikamaru yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tak lupa beberapa cemilan dan juga minuman telah berada di atas meja menemani mereka.

"Bagaimana? Kau menemukan sesuatu?"tanya Din mengawali pembicaraan. Hal tersebut mengenai buku aneh yang ia temukan di rumah Uchiha kemarin. Din tak bisa langsung membacanya karena buku tersebut menggunakan tulisan kanji yang ia tak mengerti.

"Kurasa buku itu aneh. Dia menceritakan tentang kita."setelah itu Shikamaru mulai mengeluarkan kertas-kertas hasil _print out_ foto dari buku tersebut. "Lihat di sini, kekuatan luar biasa akan datang ke bumi 15 tahun sekali dan itu terjadi setiap tanggal 24 April."tunjuk Shikamaru pada kalimat di lembar pertama.

"Bukankah itu tepat pada saat _monster_ pertama kali muncul."kata Naruto mengingat-ingat. Dia mulai memakan biskuit yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang lingkaran ini. Apalagi halaman-halaman yang kau dapat tidak saling berurutan. Lihat halaman yang ini, seorang bayi perempuan dan seorang bayi laki-laki yang terpilih akan menjadi tombak kehancuran bagi para _monster_. Kekuatan yang mereka miliki sangatlah besar. Jika mereka berdua telah bersatu dan mengucapkan janji bersama maka dunia akan damai kembali."

"Berarti kita juga harus menemukan mereka."ucap Din ketika Shikamaru selesai membaca halaman tersebut. Dia mulai mengingat-ingat tentang buku aneh itu. Bukankah kemarin dia juga melihat gambar dari seorang putri dan seorang pangeran. Jadi, ini yang dimaksud gambar tersebut, pikir Din.

"Bagaimana caranya? Bahkan kita tidak tahu cara untuk bisa membedakan mereka. Misalnya sebuah tanda lahir atau semacamnya."benar sekali perkataan Naruto barusan. Mereka sama sekali tak memiliki petunjuk akan hal itu.

Shikamaru mulai membuka kertas yang lain, kertas terakhir yang mereka dapatkan.

"Semua di alam semesta ini mempunyai banyak rahasia yang tidak diketahui manusia, seperti keadaan di belahan bumi lain. Cara mereka bisa terhubung hanya dengan melewati portal hitam. Jika kau tahu cara kerjanya maka kau bisa membuka lalu menutupnya kembali."dan terlihatlah gambar portal hitam yang menjadi jalan bagi para _monster_ ke bumi.

"Jadi, ini lubang yang kita masuki beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi kenapa mereka menculik Shikamaru? Bukankah pasti ada sesuatu."ucap Naruto bingung sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kita harus mencari tahu lebih lanjut dan mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku yakin dia telah mengetahui semuanya."ucap Din mengira-ngira, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. "Bukankah kita punya Yura, kita bicarakan saja hal ini dengan dia."lanjut Din ketika ingat Yura merupakan adik dari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika dia ternyata mata-mata dari Sasuke, kita jangan terlalu percaya padanya."kata Naruto menanggapi ucapan Din. Dia sedikit tak percaya dengan Yura karena dia merupakan adik kandung Sasuke. Siapa tahu, ternyata Yura bekerjasama dengan Sasuke yang telah mengetahui adanya organisasi ini sebelumnya.

Naruto dan Din mulai menatap Shikamaru, meminta pendapat darinya.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto. Lebih baik kita lakukan hal itu sendiri."

.

.

.

* * *

45 menit lagi sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00 pas tengah malam. Seorang gadis dengan surai hitamnya serta mata merahnya bersusah payah untuk menyeret lelaki di depannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, dia bahkan bersembunyi di balik selimut agar tak diajak untuk misi kali ini.

"Ayolah Naruto, kita bisa terlambat."ucap Din sembari menarik tangan Naruto untuk membuatnya keluar dari dalam selimut.

"Kau pergilah duluan Din- _san_."ucap Naruto sembari terus mempertahankan tubuhnya agar membatu dan tak bergerak.

"Hah, kau ini penakut sekali."

"Hei, siapa yang takut?"protes Naruto sembari mendelik ke arah Din. "A-aku akan ikut."lanjutnya tak yakin. Naruto telah berdiri tegap sekarang.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah. Bagaimana jika _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ mu bangun. Ayo."ucap Din sembari berjalan perlahan lalu membuka jendela kamar Naruto dan dia berhasil keluar.

"A-."teriak Naruto tertahan, yang telah dibekap mulutnya oleh Din menggunakan tangannya. Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika dia keluar dari jendela, wajah Shikamaru tepat berada di depannya. "Hei, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu."ucap Naruto yang telah menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sempat memburu. Bekapan Din telah lepas dari mulutnya.

"Aku berada di sini dari tadi."ucap Shikamaru datar, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaket.

Shikamaru memakai jaket tebal berwarna hijau serta celana hitam panjang karena cuaca yang dingin di luar sini. Begitu juga dengan Din yang memakai jaket tebal berwarna merah dengan celana hitam panjang dan Naruto memakai jaket tebal berwarna kuning dengan celana hitam panjang.

Selama perjalanan Naruto begitu lengket dengan Din. Bahkan lengan kiri Din telah diisolasi menjadi miliknya. Mereka bertiga sedang berada di kereta karena _mansion_ tersebut cukup jauh dari daerah mereka berada. Walaupun telah larut malam tapi tetap ada kereta yang beroprasi.

Naruto sedari tadi terus saja mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kiri dan kanan lorong kereta. Dia duduk di antara Shikamaru dan Din. Namun tetap saja tingkat kekhawatiran Naruto akan sosok-sosok halus semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Siapa itu?"tanya Naruto sembari melihat ke arah kanan lorong kereta. Namun tak ada siapapun di sana. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."kata Naruto meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sembari mengatur napasnya yang semakin lama semakin memburu.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu-lampu di kereta mulai bermain-main, hidup dan mati.

"Hei, ini tidak lucu."kata Naruto yang semakin mempererat pegangannya.

 _ **Tap... Tap...Tap...**_

Terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Naruto mulai menutup matanya, berdoa di dalam hati.

 _ **Tap...Tap...Tap...**_

Semakin lama suara tersebut semakin jelas terdengar.

"Tidaaaak..."teriak Naruto menggelegar membuat Din dan Shikamaru kaget. Mereka yang awalnya tidur langsung menatap bingung ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?"tanya Din.

"Ta-tadi ada suara langkah kaki."ucap Naruto yang sedikit gemetar. Bahkah dia mendekap lengan Din kuat-kuat.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Ck, kukira ada apa."sekarang Shikamaru mulai menanggapi ucapan Naruto dengan malasnya. Tangannya ia masukkan lagi ke dalam saku jaket tebalnya agar tetap hangat.

"Hei. Ta-tadi lampunya juga hidup mati hidup mati hidup."

"Kau terlalu banyak melihat film _horror_ Naruto. Lampu di kereta ini memang sedikit bermasalah. Entah kapan mereka memperbaikinya."ucap Din yang mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi. Mencari tempat yang nyaman untuknya agar kembali terlelap.

"Hei, hei, jangan tidur lagi. Kita hampir sampai. Ayo cepat...cepat..."untungnya kereta ini sudah berhenti membuat Naruto merasa lega. Dia tak betah berada di dalam walau sebenarnya perjalanan mereka tak sampai 15 menit.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka semua telah berkumpul di depan _mansion_ tua ini. Tak ada yang telat ataupun sampai duluan. Benar-benar tim yang _on time_.

"Kalau begitu kalian siap?"tanya Shikamaru membuat mereka mengangguk mengiyakan. "...Daerura kau juga siap?"mereka semua telah memakai **ear zoom** untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan Daerura.

"Sip."terdengar jawaban dari seberang yang sudah pasti Daerura.

Mereka mulai menyalakan senter kepala yang telah mereka kenakan sebagai alat penerang di dalam _mansion_ gelap ini. Ada beberapa orang yang membawa senter tangan sebagai cadangan, takutnya senter yang mereka kenakan tiba-tiba terjatuh. Mereka juga telah memakai topeng berwarna hitam yang menutupi separuh wajah mereka seperti yang dikenakan Zorro. Itu berguna agar musuh yang muncul tidak mengenali siapa mereka. Dan beberapa alat lainnya sebagai penunjang untuk mereka bertarung nantinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk."kata Shikamaru sembari berjalan masuk diikuti Miuna yang telah dalam mode kekuatannya yang berjalan di kanan Shikamaru dan Kari di kiri Shikamaru sedangkan tim X1 menyusul dengan Din, Naruto dan Yura.

"Kita akan pergi ke kamar utama."ucap Yura memberi arahan kepada Din dan Naruto.

"Heh, kenapa tidak yang lainnya saja?"ucap Naruto terkejut dengan wajah yang ketakutan. Dia terus saja menggandeng lengan kiri Din sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru halaman. "Eh, se-sepertinya a-aku me-melihat se-se-se..."ucap Naruto terbata sembari menunjuk ke arah tempatnya melihat suatu bayangan hitam melintas.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat."ucap Din tanpa ragu. Dia ingin mendekat ke arah tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto, tapi...

"Hei, lihat ini."ucap Yura memanggil Din dan Naruto untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Dia tengah berjongkok di dekat tembok _mansion_ ini yang ditumbuhi banyak lumut.

"Ada apa?"tanya Din yang ikut berjongkok di samping Yura begitu pun dengan Naruto .

"Bukankah ini sebuah sarung tangan, tapi sarung tangan siapa?"tanya Yura sembari memperlihatkan benda yang ia temukan, yaitu sebuah sarung tangan berwarna biru muda dan hanya sebelah.

"Mungkin itu milik tukang kebun di sini. Hahahaha."Naruto mulai tertawa keras. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin melupakan suasana di tempat ini yang begitu menyeramkan dengan cara melucu. Tapi, kedua gadis di hadapannya malah menatap tajam dirinya, seakan mereka mengatakan _"Ini sungguh tidak lucu Naruto"_ , membuat tawa Naruto semakin lama semakin memudar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke dalam."Din mulai berdiri lalu pergi ke arah pintu masuk berada, tentunya diikuti Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya dan Yura di belakang. Sarung tangan tersebut telah Yura sembunyikan di saku jaket abu-abunya. Dia sedikit merasa janggal karena sarung tangan ini masih sangatlah bagus dan terawat.

Yura menghentikan langkahnya ketika pemikiran itu terlintas di otaknya. Dia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya menatap tempat sang sarung tangan tergeletak. Lalu pandangannya semakin ke atas, memperhatikan bangunan ini dengan seksama. Pandangan matanya terhenti pada sebuah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Mungkin saja benda ini terjatuh dari sana.

"Daerura."

"Ada apa Uchiha- _san_?"

"Kau bisa beritahu aku, jendela paling kanan dan paling atas di _mansion_ itu akan sampai di ruangan apa?"Yura mulai berjalan lagi.

"Hmm... Tunggu sebentar... Kriuk...kriuk... Perpustakaan, memangnya kenapa?"Daerura menjawab sembari memakan kripik kentangnya. Dia tengah tiduran di kasur kamarnya sembari memantau mereka dengan makanan dan minuman yang telah tersedia dan juga ditemani seorang **maid**. Walaupun dia berada di rumahnya tapi tetap saja akan menyeramkan ketika terjaga tengah malam sendirian.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka bertiga telah sampai di depan pintu masuk. Pintu itu begitu besar, terlihat seperti pintu kerajaan zaman dahulu. Mungkin, pemiliknya menyukai hal-hal berbau kuno ataupun kerajaan. Bahkan ganggangnya berbentuk bulat dan terbuat dari besi yang di cat hitam. Din mulai menariknya, terlihatlah beberapa perabotan yang telah berdebu serta sarang laba-laba di sekitar dinding.

"Yura, tim X2 berada di mana?"tanya Din yang tak bertemu mereka ketika sampai di dalam.

"Mereka masuk lewat pintu belakang yang merupakan pintu masuk ruang bawah tanah."jawab Yura sembari melihat sekeliling ruangan. Dia mulai berjalan ke arah meja lalu sedikit mencolek meja tersebut. "Kotor sekali."gumam Yura ketika debu yang ada di meja beralih ke jari telunjuknya.

 ** _Blaaam..._**

Pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang terdengar.

"Din- _san_."teriak Naruto berlebihan, membuat Din dan Yura mau tak mau menutup telinga mereka yang tiba-tiba berdengung.

"Sudah kuduga."gumam Yura sembari menatap pintu di depannya yang telah tertutup.

"Pertama, pintu akan tertutup sendiri..."kata Din dengan pandangannya yang juga menatap pintu tersebut.

Naruto mulai berlari ke arah pintu, dia tidak ingin terjebak di dalam sini. Namun, ketika dia menariknya...

"... dan ketika kau berusaha membukanya hasilnya akan sia-sia saja. Pintu itu telah terkunci."lanjut Din. Naruto yang mendengarnya lansung menatap Din dengan wajah terkejut, dia benar-benar merasa ketakutan saat ini.

"Din- _san_ kau tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Hua... Aku ingin keluar."bukannya merespon pertanyaan Naruto, Din dan Yura malah pergi menaiki tangga. Membuat Naruto langsung saja berlari mengejar mereka berdua. Dia tak ingin berada di tempat ini sendirian.

 ** _Bruaaagghh..._**

Itu suara Naruto yang terjatuh. Din dan Yura menghentikan langkah mereka dan langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu detik berikutnya mereka malah menatap satu sama lain.

"Naruto cepat lari."ucap Din sedikit berteriak.

"Memangnya ada apa?"bukannya langsung menuruti perintah Din, Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya dan membersihkan bajunya yang penuh debu. Dan yang benar saja lantai yang Naruto pijaki malah terbuka membuat Naruto jatuh ke dalam.

"Huaaa..."teriak Naruto terkejut.

 _ **Duaaggghhh...**_

Tubuh Naruto telah membentur lantai.

"Ah, sakit."ringis Naruto sembari mengelus pantatnya yang terasa sakit. Dia telah jatuh dua kali, sungguh sial nasibnya.

"Naruto... Kau tidak apa-apa?"teriak Din yang telah berjongkok di dekat lubang tersebut untuk melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Din _-san_ tolong aku, aku sangat ketakutan."Naruto telah berdiri, melihat wajah Din di atas sana. "Hei-hei."tiba-tiba saja tempat yang Naruto pijaki malah bergerak ke atas, membuat Naruto hampir terjatuh lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Ketika Naruto jatuh Yura mengeluarkan kekuatan esnya untuk membuat pijakan di dalam lubang tersebut.

Setelah Naruto berada di atas, langsung saja dia memeluk Din. Dia benar-benar ketakutan berada di bawah sana, sebenarnya sedari tadi dia memang sudah ketakutan. Yura telah menghilangkan es yang menjadi pijakan Naruto.

"Kedua, saat kau berlari dan jatuh. Lantai itu akan otomatis menghilang dan membuatmu jatuh ke dalam..."Yura mulai mengeluarkan balok es yang berukuran sedikit besar di tangannya. Lalu melemparkannya ke dalam lantai yang berlubang tersebut. Namun, tak ada suara pecahan es yang terdengar dan hanya angin kosong. "... ujungnya bahkan tak tahu sampai di mana."

Ketika Naruto mendengar penjelasan Yura, Naruto mulai menatap ngeri lubang yang hampir membuatnya tewas. Membuat dia memutuskan untuk tak jauh-jauh lagi dari Din ataupun Yura.

"10 menit kemudian, lantai tersebut kembali seperti semula."sekarang Din menginjak lantai tersebut. Dan seperti sulap, tak terjadi apa-apa. Seperti menginjak lantai biasanya.

"Ka-kalian, tahu banyak sekali tentang _mansion_ berhantu ini."ucap Naruto bingung, telah ada kerutan di keningnya.

"Kau saja yang tak tahu."setelah mengatakannya Din mulai tertawa kecil begitu pula dengan Yura, membuat Naruto semakin tak mengerti.

.

.

.

* * *

Di lain sisi, Miuna, Shikamaru dan Kari telah berada di ruang bawah tanah. Tapi anehnya keadaan di sini sedikit lebih bersih dari yang diperkirakan. Padahal _mansion_ tua ini sudah lama tak ditempati.

"Hoam... Aku mengantuk. Lagi pula tak ada _monster_ di sini, sungguh membosankan."Miuna mulai duduk di atas tumpukan kotak minuman yang terbuat dari kayu. Maklum tempat ini merupakan ruang bawah tanah dan biasanya banyak ditemukan botol anggur.

"Kau tak boleh seperti itu Miuna, tetap waspada."nasihat Kari. Dia berdiri di depan Miuna, takut-takut Miuna melakukan hal-hal bodoh lagi. Sudah dia bilang, dia tak ingin temannya terluka tanpa bisa ia tolong.

"Dasar cerewet, jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Virus cerewetmu itu akan menular nantinya."mata berlainan warna milik Miuna mulai berkilat, menambah kesan seram di wajah cantiknya. Saking kesalnya Miuna sampai melempar botol anggur yang berada di sampingnya ke lantai.

 ** _Praaaang..._**

Untung saja Kari lekas ditolong oleh Shikamaru yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya, mengamati setiap detail ruangan ini.

Cairan merah mulai mengalir di lantai tersebut. Lalu detik berikutnya keluar asap mengepul sampai membuat mereka tak bisa melihat sesuatu apa pun.

"Shikamaru- _san_."ucap Kari ragu, dia mulai memegang tangan Shikamaru yang memegang pundaknya. "Shikamaru- _san_ tanganmu dingin sekali, kau merasa ketakutan?"

"..."hening, tak ada jawaban.

" _Go-gomen_. Mana mungkin Shikamaru- _san_ merasa takut. Sekali lagi _gomennasai_."ucap Kari sedikit tergagap, dia pikir bahwa Shikamaru marah kepadanya.

"..."tak ada jawaban lagi. Membuat Kari merutuki kelakuan bodohnya itu. Bisa-bisa setelah ini, dia malu untuk bertatap muka dengan Shikamaru.

"Miuna."teriak Kari kencang untuk mencari keberadaan Miuna sekaligus mencairkan suasana di antara dia dan Shikamaru.

"..."hening tak ada jawaban dari seseorang yang dipanggil.

Ketika asap ini mulai memudar, segalanya menjadi jelas lagi.

"Shikamaru- _san_."kata Kari sembari menoleh ke arah sampingnya. Namun yang ia lihat bukannya Shikamaru malah sebuah tengkorak, pantas saja terasa dingin. Langsung saja Kari melempar tengkorak tersebut dari genggamannya. Detik berikutnya Kari mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Tak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini, sama saja seperti pertama kali ia masuk. Tapi, Miuna dan Shikamaru- _san_ kemana? Tanya _inner_ Kari khawatir bercampur takut, padahal sebaiknya mereka tak boleh sampai terpisah.

"Daerura."

"Hm.. Ada apa Faira- _san_?...kriukk...kriukk..."tetap sembari memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Kau tidak melihat ada yang aneh di layarmu?"bukannya menjawab pertanyan Daerura, Kari malah balik bertanya.

"Aah... Iya. Kau sendirian, di ruang bawah tanah, tempat penyimpanan anggur... Kriukk..kriukk...kriuuk..."ucap Daerura santai, seperti sedang menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat mudah.

"Kenapa kau tak langsung mengabariku?"tanya Kari geram.

"Ya, mana aku tahu. Kupikir itu adalah taktik kalian untuk berpencar."sekarang Daerura mulai sedikit sebal, pasalnya dia hanya bisa melihat titik-titik merah di layar laptop tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Maafkan aku. Sekarang kau bisa beritahu di mana keberadaan Shikamaru- _san_ dan Miuna?"

"Shikamaru- _san_ jatuh, begitu juga dengan Miuna."

"Jatuh bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Di lantai."setelah mendengar ucapan Daerura, Kari mulai menatap lantai yang ia pijaki.

 ** _Bruuughhh..._**

Terdengar dentuman yang sedikit keras. Suara yang ditimbulkan saat benda terjatuh, tepatnya pantat dengan lantai. Membuat seseorang tersebut mengadu kesakitan.

"Aw. Sakit sekali."ia mulai mengelus-elus pantat malangnya. "Aku berada di mana?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri setelah tersadar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya di ruangan sempit nan gelap ini. Sesuatu mulai ia rasakan di tangannya saat menyentuh lantai, lembut dan kenyal. Membuat dia menolehkan pandangan pada tangannya tersebut dan lihat apa yang ia temukan. "Huaaa... Ada mayat di sini."teriaknya menggelegar karena sesuatu lembut dan kenyal itu adalah wajah mayat yang sudah membiru dan kurus kering. "Hah, hanya mayat. Kukira apa tadi."dia mulai kembali tenang membuat ekspresinya menjadi datar lagi. Dia lalu berdiri untuk mencari jalan keluar, yang jelas dia tidak ingin satu ruangan bersama mayat jelek tadi. Sambil meraba-raba tembok sesekali dia melirik sang mayat takut-takut dia malah hidup kembali.

"Sial, aku tak menemukan jalan keluar."desahnya kesal, tempat sempit ini sama sekali tak memiliki pintu hanya terlihat dinding dari kayu di sekelilingnya.

Ketika dia merasakan sebuah pergerakan, matanya langsung tertuju pada mayat yang tergolek lemah itu. Dan yang benar saja mulutnya tengah mengeluarkan hewan-hewan kecil yang memiliki kaki yang banyak dan berwarna hitam, seperti kaki seribu salah satunya. Semakin lama dia lihat hewan tersebut malah semakin banyak, jangan-jangan sampai tempat sempit ini terisi penuh. "Ah, sial."dia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, memikirkan cara selanjutnya agar dia bisa keluar.

Hewan-hewan itu mulai menggerayangi kakinya, membuat dia mau tak mau harus menginjaknya atau sekedar meloncat-loncat hanya untuk bisa lolos dari mereka. Ah, sungguh sial nasibnya bukannya bertarung dengan _monster_ dia malah terjebak bersama hewan-hewan menjijikkan ini.

"Aw."dia mulai merasakan nyeri di kaki ketika salah satu hewan malah menggigitnya. "Mereka pemakan daging."mata berlainan warna miliknya membulat sempurna, pasalnya dia akan berakhir menjadi santapan para hewan-hewan menjijikkan ini, sungguh tak bisa diampuni. "Aw."dia mulai mengambil hewan itu yang menggigiti kakinya lagi lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Tak mau kakinya berakhir menjadi santapan, ia mengeluarkan pedang lasernya, terlihatlah cahaya merah. Lalu ia mulai membunuh satu persatu hewan tersebut menggunakan pedangnya.

"Tak ada habisnya, sial."peluh telah keluar dari keningnya. Dia telah merasa lelah saat ini. "Mungkin aku harus membunuh mayat tersebut."setelah dia mengatakan hal tersebut, dia malah merutuki dirinya yang bodoh ini. Toh mayat memang sudah tak hidup kenapa harus ia bunuh, mungkin lebih tepatnya memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya. Ia mulai mendekat ke arah mayat yang tergeletak itu, menghela napas agar tetap membuatnya tenang. Tangannya mulai bergetar seakan tak kuasa melakukannya. "Tenanglah, padahal dia hanya mayat."ucapnya, lalu...

"Miuna."terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Langsung saja ia menolehkan kepala. Terlihat cahaya dari atap tempat ini. Dia mulai melangkah mendekat. "Cepat ulurkan tanganmu."perintah seseorang tersebut yang telah menjulurkan tangannya untuk Miuna raih.

"Hah."terdengar helaan napas lega ketika mereka berdua telah berada di atas.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku berada di sini?"tanya Miuna yang telah menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku juga terjatuh. Lihatlah."Shikamaru mulai menatap ke atas membuat Miuna mengikutinya.

"Heh? Kita masih berada di lantai."ucap Miuna tak percaya, pasalnya tempat ini terlihat sama persis dengan tempatnya tadi terjebak, semua dinding dan atapnya terbuat dari kayu.

.

.

.

* * *

Sedangkan Kari, mulai kelabakan untuk mencari cara agar bisa menolong mereka. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah pintu agar bisa keluar dari tempat ini dan menuju ruangan lain. Siapa tahu dia menemukan sesuatu. Saat ia memutar kenop pintu, napasnya mulai tak beraturan membuatnya mencoba menenangkan diri untuk terus berpikiran positif.

 _ **Ckleek...**_

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan ini sembari melangkah perlahan. Ternyata tempat ini hanya berisi sebuah tangga untuk bisa membuatnya naik ke lantai atas, bukankah tadi ia berada di ruang bawah tanah. Dia bisa bernapas lega sekarang, pasalnya tak ada sesuatu yang aneh atau pun menyeramkan terlihat. Ia menaiki anak tangga satu persatu sampai tiba di atas. Lagi-lagi dia harus membuka pintu, membuatnya mempersiapkan diri untuk kedua kalinya.

 _ **Ckleek...**_

' _Sejak kapan di ruangan ini ada cermin.'_ setelah memikirkan hal tersebut ia mengurungkan niat untuk membuka pintu dan kembali menutupnya. Ia sekarang malah kebingungan melihat cermin yang telah tergantung rendah di tembok. Perasaan, tadi ia tak melihatnya. Mungkin saja..., ah mana mungkin.

Kari mulai melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan sedikit ketakutan. Membuatnya meraba pipinya perlahan. "Mungkin aku harus mencoba lebih tenang."gumamnya pelan. Tak tahu kenapa semakin lama wajahnya semakin mengabur sampai...

.

.

.

* * *

"Di sini tak ada sesuatu yang spesial."gadis bersurai hitam-Din-terus saja mencari-cari sesuatu di laci, apapun itu yang bisa memberi mereka petunjuk. Setelah tak menemukan sesuatu, dia mulai mengacak-acak di tempat yang lain tetap pada ruangan yang sama, kamar utama.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu Din- _san_."ucap pemuda pirang-Naruto-yang bisa bernapas lega, saking leganya dia sampai menidurkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan posisi terlentang. Membuat dia bisa sedikit merasa rileks setelah semua kejadian di dalam _mansion_ ini.

"Aku juga tak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan Din- _san_."ucap gadis bersurai hitam-Yura-sembari menggeledah lemari.

"Mungkin kita harus pergi ke ruangan selanjutnya Yura- _san_."saran Din ketika tak ada lagi yang bisa ia cari, semuanya telah mereka geledah tapi tak ada satu barang pun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

"Heh? Mungkin ada sesuatu. Kalian saja yang belum memeriksanya."ucap Naruto sedikit terkejut, dia tak mau cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat nyaman ini dan kembali ketakutan di luar sana.

"Kau sedari tadi tak menolong kami, hanya tiduran kerjaanmu."cibir Din kepada Naruto, dia tengah berkacak pinggang sekarang.

"Kau tak bisa diharapkan."sekarang malah Yura yang berpendapat. Kedua tangannya sudah ia silangkan dan ditaruh di depan dada.

"Hei...hei...bukannya begitu, hanya saja..."Naruto mulai beranjak dari tidurnya, tapi kakinya malah terpeleset sesuatu membuatnya terjatuh ke atas kasur. Untung saja begitu, jika tidak pantatnya akan menderita lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. "...Aaaaa."namun setelah itu Naruto mulai berteriak pasalnya kasur ini malah terbelah menjadi dua sehingga membuat tubuh Naruto jatuh ke dalam.

"Lagi."ucap Din dan Yura bersamaan, mereka telah berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Mungkin saja kita bisa mendapat informasi jika jatuh ke dalam."ucap Yura, dia tak menolong Naruto kembali menggunakan kekuatan esnya.

"Un, kalau begitu ayo."setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Din, mereka berdua mulai meloncat ke dalam. Kekuatan Yura telah aktif sebagai pijakan bagi mereka berdua agar tak merasa sakit nantinya.

 ** _Brugggh..._**

Lagi-lagi dentuman keras terdengar. Tubuh Naruto telah membentur lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Punggungnya serasa retak seketika itu, tak bisa lagi untuk bangun.

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Din ketika telah berada di bawah. Dia mulai berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto. "Pasti tidak baik-baik saja."ucap Din ketika tak mendapat respon dari Naruto, sepertinya Naruto masih mencoba menguatkan diri akan sakit yang punggungnya terima.

"Din- _san_ , coba lihat."panggil Yura membuat Din langsung berdiri dan mengikuti arah pandang Yura. Kasur tersebut telah kembali lagi seperti semula.

"Kita terjebak?"tanya Din, setelah itu dia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru lorong ini. Cahaya mengikuti setiap pergerakan kepalanya sampai ia berhenti ketika ada sesuatu yang berkilat-kilat karena terkena sinarnya, mungkin saja itu sebuah benda. Membuat dia mendekat ke arah benda yang bersinar tersebut sampai memperlihatkan...

"Din- _san_ kita terjebak."

"Maksudmu tak ada jalan keluar?"tanya Din yang tak menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun.

"Bukan..."

"Jadi? Maksudmu apa?"tanya Din yang mulai bingung. Jika ada jalan keluar berarti mereka tak akan terjebak di sini.

"Mayat hidup mengepung kita."setelah mendengar ucapan Yura, Din hanya ber oh ria. Pasalnya dia masih sangat penasaran dengan benda yang berkilau itu, lagi pula dia juga ingin memastikan sesuatu. Dan yang benar saja itu adalah mata dari mayat yang tergeletak di lantai ini. Tiba-tiba mata tersebut terus melebar dan mulai bergerak-gerak. Wajah sang mayat telah berubah, bibirnya membentuk seringaian dan setelah itu gigi taring terlihat. Tak sampai di situ kuku-kuku yang ia miliki mulai memanjang.

"Dia akan hidup kembali."ucap Din mengambil suatu kesimpulan. Dia mulai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah lalu mengeluarkan pedang laser yang ia bawa. Tanpa pikir panjang Din menusuk perut sang mayat dalam sampai terbentur pada lantai di bawahnya. "Yura, kau bisa menangani mereka?"tanya Din yang telah teringat kepada Yura, dia tetap fokus melihat mayat di depannya yang tak lagi berevolusi. Membuat Din mengambil pedangnya kembali yang tertancap lalu menendang mayat tersebut sedikit menjauh.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya Din mulai sedikit berlari kecil ke arah Yura yang tak jauh darinya. Terlihatlah segerombol mayat hidup yang mendekati Yura perlahan. Seperti mayat tadi, mayat hidup di depannya atau yang juga di kenal sebagai zombi ini memiliki gigi-gigi yang tajam serta kuku-kuku yang memanjang seakan mereka siap untuk mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh mangsanya. Tubuh mereka begitu kurus dan membiru dengan berbagai darah yang terlihat di beberapa titik.

"Din- _san_ kau tak apa?"tanya Yura kepada Din yang telah berdiri di sampingnya. Dia berpikir pasti Din meninggalkannya karena suatu alasan yang jelas karena itu dia sempat merasa khawatir.

"Un."angguk Din cepat. "Naruto, cepat bangun. Kita terkepung."walaupun sekarang mereka di keadaan gawat seperti ini, Naruto tetap saja tiduran di lantai, memangnya punggungnya terasa sakit sekali. Namun orang tersebut tak menghiraukan, dia tetap meringkuk di atas lantai. "Yura, kau bisa membuat dinding es untuk menghadang mereka. Kita lari dari arah sebaliknya saja. Di sana aman."setelah Din mengatakannya, Yura membuat dinding yang tebal sebagai penghadang untuk mayat-mayat itu. Lalu mereka berdua berlari ke arah berlawanan. "Naruto, kau akan kami tinggal."teriak Din, membuat Naruto mau tak mau beranjak dari tidurnya. Dia mulai melihat sesuatu di balik es yang Yura buat. Para mayat hidup secara brutal menyerang penghadang tersebut untuk bisa membuatnya lewat dan...

 ** _Glek..._**

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

...memakan kami secara brutal.

Seketika Naruto langsung berlari kelabakan, hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Naruto mulai melihat sesuatu yang disandungnya, detik berikutnya bola matanya malah melebar seketika. Dia menyandung..."MAYAT."teriak Naruto menggelagar, sekarang ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga sampai bisa menyusul Din dan Yura.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua berhenti. "Apa lagi?"gumam Naruto frustasi, dia telah berhenti juga di belakang mereka. Pastinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Lorong ini berujung pada..."

"Pada apa?"Naruto memotong ucapan Yura, ia begitu tak sabaran sampai melihat sendiri sesuatu tersebut. "Astaga... Kenapa masih ada kode-kodean seperti ini. Memangnya kami tahu _password_ nya."ucap Naruto marah-marah. Sungguh ia begitu kesal sekali dengan _mansion_ tua ini. Seberapa kaya sih orang yang memilikinya, sampai ada begitu banyak jebakan dan sekarang pintu yang membutuhkan _password_. Hahahaha, pasti ini bercanda.

"Tenanglah Naruto."ucap Din sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Dia ingin semua orang di sini agar tetap tenang dan terfokus untuk memecahkan _password_ di depan mereka.

Keadaan menjadi hening saat ini. Mereka bertiga secara seksama memperhatikan tombol-tombol tersebut yang mewakili beberapa angka untuk bisa membuka pintu di depan mereka.

 _ **Brruaghhh...**_

Suara keras terdengar dari arah belakang mereka membuat ketiganya langsung menoleh.

"Tameng esku telah hancur."kata Yura membuat Naruto hanya bisa gigit jari, menahan ketakutan yang sudah menjadi-jadi dalam dirinya. Ia tak mau bernasib sama dengan es itu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat."ucap Din membuat mereka memandang tombol-tombol itu lagi. "Mungkinkah ini tombol..."ucap Din ketika melihat sebuat tombol yang lebih besar dari yang lain, merasa tertarik dia mulai memencetnya. Tak terjadi sesuatu, membuat mereka fokus lagi memecahkan _password_ dengan 5 digit angka ini.

 _ **Tit...tet...tut...tat...tot...**_

Saat Yura ingin memencet tombol, tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar. Mungkinkah? Dengan mengandalkan apa yang didengarnya dan otak Uchihanya ini, Yura mulai memencet tombol-tombol tersebut dengan yakin. Tinggal satu angka lagi sebelum semuanya berakhir. Bulir-bulir keringat telah berjatuhan dari kening mereka masing-masing, ada yang begitu tegang dan ada juga yang merasa kepanasan di tempat sempit ini. Setelah menghela napas Yura mulai memencetnya.

Tapi tak terjadi sesuatu, mungkinkah ia salah?

Suara khas teriakan-teriakan mayat hidup mulai terdengar dari pendengaran mereka, membuat ketiganya mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatapnya.

"Jalan satu-satunya kita harus melawan mereka."ucap Din yang telah memegang pedang lasernya, bersiap menyerang.

"Ba-baik."ucap Naruto tergagap, ia juga telah memegang pedangnya walau tangannya tiba-tiba gemetar.

"Yura, kita akan mengulur waktu. Kau bisa mencoba memecahkan _password_ nya lagi."perintah Din, namun orang yang diperintah malah tak menjawab.

Yura tak bergeming. Dia telah menunduk saat ini membuat beberapa helai rambut gelapnya menutupi wajah. Dia seakan telah menyerah karena mereka tak akan memiliki harapan lagi, semuanya sudah berakhir. Dia sangat yakin tentang hal itu karena selama ini dia tak pernah gagal di percobaan pertama.

"Yura, kau mendengarku."ucap Din lagi sedikit berteriak. Takut-takut orang yang ia ajak bicara malah tak mendengar suaranya karena matanya sibuk menatap mayat-mayat hidup di depannya yang berjalan begitu lamban.

"Aku..."ucap Yura pelan. "A-aku..."suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Hua... Pintunya terbuka."teriak Naruto merasa terkejut. Dengan semangat yang ia miliki, dia mulai melangkah diikuti Din di belakangnya.

"Yura, ayo cepat."ucap Din sembari menatap Yura yang masih tak percaya. Senang, sedih, haru bercampur aduk menjadi satu-kesatuan walaupun demikian ekspresi wajahnya tetap saja terlihat datar. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Din yang tengah menjulurkan tangan kepadanya. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti dia mulai menggapainya, awalnya masih ada perasaan ragu tapi ketika melihat senyum Din ia seketika mulai yakin. Seulas senyum samar ia tampilkan.

 _ **Blaammm...**_

Dan pintupun tertutup.

.

.

.

* * *

"Daerura, kau tak bisa mencarikan jalan keluar untuk kami."perintah Shikamaru.

"Di monitor ini tak terlihat jelas. Tapi sepertinya ada, coba dorong dindingnya. Di situ ada jalur ke tempat pembuangan."jelas Daerura memberi arahan, dia tengah memperhatikan layar laptop dengan jeli.

"Apa maksudnya pembuangan? Kau menganggapku sampah?"bentak Miuna tak terima. Jika seandainya orang ini berada di depannya dia akan menonjoknya sampai meminta ampun.

"Aku menemukannya."Shikamaru telah menemukan sesuatu yang dimaksud Daerura. Dia mulai meluncurkan tubuhnya ke dalam.

"Ah, sial sekali."ucap Miuna kesal. Tapi dia tetap menyusul Shikamaru dan terjun ke dalam.

 ** _Bruuuugh..._**

"Baunya."keluh Miuna, dia menutup hidungnya. Bau sekali tempat ini.

Berjejer sampah-sampah di dalam mulai dari plastik-plastik, botol-botol, sisa makanan sampai mayat. Apa mayat?

"Aku menemukan jalan keluar, Miuna ayo cepat."Shikamaru melangkah ke arah pintu untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Miuna hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil, dia masih terlalu sibuk melihat mayat itu. Tapi kenapa badannya bergerak-gerak? Tanya _inner_ Miuna heran. Apa mayat zaman sekarang seperti itu.

"Shi-shikamaru."Miuna sedikit tergagap melihat mayat itu yang telah berdiri tegap dengan seringaian lebar yang ia tunjukkan. Lalu detik berikutnya dia berlari ke arah Miuna dengan gigi-gigi dan kuku-kukunya yang runcing. Hingga sang mayat akan mengoyak wajah Miuna menggunakan tangannya.

"Bodoh, harusnya kau menghindar."Shikamaru telah menghentikan gerak mayat hidup itu yang sedikit lagi menyentuh mata Miuna.

"Dia macam-macam denganku."mata berlainan warna milik Miuna berkilat-kilat tajam, tak terima dengan pelecehan ini. Hanya melawan orang mati saja masak dia tak bisa. Setelah itu Miuna mengeluarkan pedang lasernya lalu memisahkan kepala mayat tersebut dari tubuhnya. Tapi tak ada darah yang keluar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cepa..."perkataan Shikamaru terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu di depannya, bayangan hitam tengah mengelilingi dia dan Miuna.

"Kalian juga akan mati. Kalian juga akan mati."ucapan-ucapan itu terus terdengar berulang-ulang kali.

"Ah, diam kalian."dengan perasaan kesal Miuna mengarahkan pedangnya asal ke arah bayangan hitam tersebut. Tapi tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Miuna."panggil Shikamaru membuat Miuna mendekat ke arahnya. Punggung mereka saling bertemu. Pandangan mata mereka terus fokus menatap bayangan di depannya. Mereka juga dalam mode bertahan dan siap untuk menyerang, pedang laser sudah berada digenggaman masing-masing.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita dikepung."

"Kita ikuti saja alurnya."mendapat jawaban seperti itu membuat Miuna sedikit sebal. Mengikuti bagaimana maksudnya?

Hanya terus menunggu sembari memperhatikan membuat Miuna mulai merasa kesal sendiri karena tak bisa melakukan apapun. Apalagi bayangan tersebut sedari tadi hanya diam sembari mengulang-ulang perkataan yang mereka ucapkan. Akhirnya Miuna mengambil keputusan untuk menyerang bayangan tersebut walau tetap saja tak berhasil. Pedangnya tak bisa membuat bayangan itu terluka.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres."gumam Shikamaru merasa curiga. Sepertinya bayangan ini hanya berfungsi sebagai penghambat mereka tanpa ingin menyerang. "Kita lari saja Miuna."

 ** _Ghoaaaar..._**

Belum sempat mereka kabur, _monster_ tiba-tiba muncul. _Monster_ itu memiliki tubuh yang besar dan berotot, tubuhnya seperti manusia dengan kepalanya yang botak dan mata merahnya, tubuhnya hanya dibalut celana coklat yang sedikit koyak dan penuh darah, tangannya memegang sebuat kapak yang tak kalah besar dari tubuhnya. Dia mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Miuna dan Shikamaru membuat tempat ini sedikit bergetar dibuatnya.

" _Kusso_ , kenapa yang datang harus _monster_ bau nan jelek ini."gerutu Miuna, sedari masuk tempat ini tak tahu kenapa dia menjadi pribadi yang tempramental membuatnya ingin marah-marah terus. "Aku ingin cepat membunuhmu."ucap Miuna sedikit berteriak lalu detik berikutnya dia berlari mendekati _monster_ tersebut.

"Miuna tunggu."cegah Shikamaru walau tak dihiraukan. Shikamaru mulai berjongkok untuk bersiap-siap mengeluarkan kekuatannya jika diperlukan.

Melihat Miuna mendekat, sang _monster_ mulai mengarahkan kapaknya ke arah Miuna. Dengan cekatan Miuna menghindari setiap serangan sang _monster_ yang lebih besar darinya, ia terus berlari sampai berada di dekat salah satu kaki sang _monster_. Tak tinggal diam, _monster_ tersebut mulai mengangkat kakinya untuk menginjak Miuna, meremukkannya sampai ke tulang-tulang. Dan saat inilah kekuatan Shikamaru bekerja, bayangannya melesat untuk menghentikan pergerakan sang _monster_.

"Aku tak bisa menyentuh kakinya, dasar _monster_ merepotkan."lagi-lagi Miuna menggerutu, ia berlari lagi ke arah kaki _monster_ yang lain. Lalu Miuna menyentuhnya membuat kekuatan _pain touch-_ nya aktif. Sang _monster_ mulai berteriak kesakitan. Ia sangat ingin memberontak tapi tubuhnya semakin lama semakin melemah sampai akhirnya badan besarnya ambruk ke tumpukan sampah di bawahnya setelah Shikamaru menghilangkan kekuatan pengikatnya. Badan besarnya semakin lama semakin hilang terbakar oleh api biru.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini Miuna dan Shikamaru berlari ke arah pintu agar mereka bisa keluar dari tempat bau ini. Mereka tak ingin mendapatkan kejutan-kejutan lain yang semakin membahayakan.

"Hosh... Hosh... Aku capek sekali."mereka berdua telah berada di ruang penyimpanan barang-barang bekas atau yang biasa disebut gudang. Debu begitu tebal di tempat ini, membuat hidung mereka sedikit terganggu. "Hachim."

"Daerura, Kari ada di mana?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Saat ini dia ada di tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah."setelah mengetahui hal tersebut, Shikamaru dan Miuna menuju tempat Kari berada dengan mengandalkan instruksi dari Daerura.

.

.

.

* * *

Kembali lagi ke tempat Din, Naruto dan Yura yang berhasil selamat dari para mayat hidup yang menyerang mereka. Kali ini mereka ada di sebuah ruangan yang entah dipergunakan untuk apa. Di dindingnya terlihat cairan-cairan hijau keluar. Terdapat beberapa selang-selang yang entah berujung di mana. Bau tempat ini begitu menyengat, perpaduan antara bau bangkai dan darah. Membuat siapa pun yang berada di dalamnya seketika akan muntah.

"Huek."Naruto mulai merasa mual. Perutnya bergemuruh untuk mengeluarkan makanan yang ada di dalamnya.

"Tahan Naruto."ucap Din, dia mulai melangkah untuk memeriksa ruangan ini. Bau yang hidungnya cium semakin tajam.

"Din- _san_ , bagaimana jika kita ke perpustakaan? Dari tadi aku rasa ada yang aneh di sana."ungkap Yura, dia mengikuti Din dari belakang begitu pun dengan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita cari jalan keluar dari tempat ini."saat Din ingin melangkah lagi, kaki kanannya tak bisa digerakkan seperti ada yang memegangnya. Din menundukkan kepalanya untuk memastikan. Terlihatlah sesuatu berwarna hijau yang mempunyai bentuk tubuh seperti manusia. Tangannya memegang erat kaki Din, tak membiarkannya lewat.

"Jangan pergi, jangan pergi."

"Hua... Apa itu?"teriak Naruto ketika melihat sesuatu di kaki Din.

"Dia menyuruh kita untuk tidak pergi, apa maksudnya?"

"Heh, ta-tapi Yura- _san_ kita tak akan kembali lagi ke sana kan?"kata Naruto tergagap sembari menunjuk pintu yang baru saja mereka tutup. Peluh telihat di pelipisnya, entah karena merasa panas atau ketakutan.

"Bagaimana jika lewat atas saja?"ide Din.

Yura mulai mengarahkan esnya untuk menghancurkan atap di atasnya. Dengan sekali hentakan kayu di atasnya menjadi berlubang. Din mulai menyingkirkan benda di kakinya lalu beranjak pergi ke atas es yang telah Yura buat. Seperti kerja _lift,_ es itu membawa mereka ke atas tanpa perlu bersusah-susah memikirkan cara lainnya.

"Yura- _san_ begitu he-."omongan Naruto langsung terhenti bahkan dia membekab sendiri mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dia lupa bahwa Yura adalah adik Sasuke, jadi dia tak boleh sampai memujinya. Apalagi ditambah kejadian kemarin, membuatnya bertambah benci dengan yang namanya klan Uchiha.

Pandangan mereka mulai beralih ke tempat ini. Rak-rak terlihat dengan beberapa botol anggur terdapat di sana. Kardus-kardus serta kotak-kotak untuk menyimpan botol anggur tersebut berserakan di pinggir-pinggirnya.

"Bukankah ini ruang bawah tanah."ucap Din, keningnya sedikit mengerut.

"Benar sekali, mungkin Shikamaru- _san_ dan yang lainnya sudah pergi ke tempat lain."tanggap Yura sembari terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat ini, berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ayo kita pergi saja."

 ** _Krieeet..._**

 ** _Krieeet..._**

Suara pintu yang dibuka. Detik berikutnya mereka malah terkejut karena di pintu seberang terlihat Shikamaru dan Miuna. Mereka secara bersamaan saling membuka pintu.

"Kenapa si Cerewet tertidur di situ?"tanya Miuna heran membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kari yang disebut cerewet oleh Miuna.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres."kata Naruto sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Mereka mulai mendekat ke arah Kari.

 **...**

"Kari. Kari."suara mulai menggema dipendengaran gadis yang memiliki surai coklat itu. Iris ungunya menatap tempat di sekelilingnya mencari-cari siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia sendirian di sini, di ruangan yang kosong nan gelap. Kari memutar-mutar tubuhnya merasa kebingungan, dia harus pergi kemana?

"Tolong."teriaknya kencang, tiba-tiba seseorang memegang lehernya kuat membuatnya susah bernapas. Tak tinggal diam, Kari melakukan perlawanan agar tangan itu lepas dari lehernya. "Uhuk...uhuk..."Kari mulai terbatuk-batuk, semakin lama tangan tersebut semakin kencang mencekik lehernya. Membuat Kari menyikut seseorang di belakangnya dengan kencang. Tangan yang mencekik lehernya telah terlepas, langsung saja Kari mencoba melarikan diri. Namun dirinya kalah cepat, kakinya malah ditarik paksa oleh orang misterius itu. Tubuh Kari jatuh terlentang di lantai, sakit terasa lagi di badannya.

"Tolong...tolong."seru Kari semakin menggelegar, tangannya mengais-ngais lantai. Berusaha meraih-raih apa pun untuk dijadikannya pegangan agar tubuhnya tak terseret lebih jauh. Tapi apa daya, usahanya sia-sia tak ada sesuatu apa pun di sini. Kari mulai menolehkan kepalaya menatap seseorang yang menariknya seketika iris ungunya membulat sempurna. "Aaaaa..."

 **...**

"Kari...Kari..."

"Hah, tidak."teriak Kari menggelegar dengan tubuhnya yang telah di posisi duduk. Kedua tangannya memegang lehernya. "Aku tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya setelah tersadar. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mulai mengelap keringat di pelipisnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Memangnya kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk?"cibir Miuna.

"Tadi ada cermin di-"perkataan Kari terhenti ketika tak melihat cermin itu di tembok. Hilang? Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya berhalusinasi.

"Karena kita semua telah bertemu, aku ingin kita pergi ke perpustaan. Yura menemukan pentunjuk yang mengarah ke tempat itu."perintah Shikamaru membuat mereka pergi mengikutinya ke arah perpustakaan.

Setibanya mereka di perpuatakaan, tak ada yang aneh di sana. Seperti perpustakaan lainnya di sini terlihat beberapa rak yang berfungsi menyimpan buku. Ruangan yang dipergunakan sebagai perpustaan ini tak bisa di bilang kecil, mungkin terdapat ratusan buku ditempat ini.

Mereka melangkah semakin mendekat, memeriksa setiap detail perpustakaan ini. Tiba-tiba salah satu rak terjatuh ingin menimpa tubuh Yura yang berada di dekatnya. Untung saja Shikamaru dengan cekatan menolong Yura, menarik tangannya sampai jatuh ke pelukannya.

 ** _Deg._**

 ** _Deg._**

 ** _Deg._**

Setiap orang yang melihatnya bisa bernapas lega karena teman mereka tak ada yang terluka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Shikamaru memastikan, dia telah melepas pelukannya kepada Yura.

"I-iya."seketika Yura tergagap ketika mata obsidian Shikamaru menatapnya intens.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu."ucap Kari sedikit berteriak. Saat dia menarik salah satu buku, tiba-tiba rak itu malah terbagi menjadi dua. Sepertinya itu adalah jalan rahasia, entah kemana.

Semua yang ada di dalam mulai mendekat, lalu mereka melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam. Mereka masih berjalan melewati lorong yang di terangi obor setelah itu barulah mereka menemukan pintu untuk sampai di suatu ruangan.

 ** _Ckleeeek..._**

"Jangan mendekat."terlihatlah di sana seorang gadis berambut putih dengan iris kuning yang terduduk di kursi dengan tali yang mengikat tubuhnya. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sarung tangan berwarna biru muda, persis dengan yang Yura temukan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Din bingung. Sambil menatap gadis tersebut Din mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Namun bukannya menginjak lantai lubang hitam malah terlihat, siap untuk menjatuhkannya ke dalam. Membuat Din tak jadi melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sudah kubilang pergi."teriaknya lagi. Dia berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuhnya.

"Ini punyamu?"tanya Yura, dia memperlihatkan sarung tangan yang ia temukan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya? Tolong cepat berikan itu kepadaku."

"Aaaaa... Kepalaku sakit."tiba-tiba Kari berteriak, dia memegang kepalanya kuat-kuat. Saat ini seperti ada yang menarik sesuatu di dalam dirinya secara paksa.

"Aaaaa... Tanganku."kali ini giliran Miuna, tangannya terasa sangat sakit seperti terbakar sesuatu.

"Cepat kalian pergi saja. Aku tak ingin melukai siapa pun."dia, gadis misterius ini memiliki kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa. Dia bisa menyerap kekuatan seseorang sampai membuatnya meninggal.

"Kau tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu?"tanya Din.

"Aku hanya ingin sarung tanganku kembali. Hanya dia yang membuatku bisa mengendalikannya."

 _ **FLASHBACK ON.**_

Namaku Ayumi Masayuki. Dulu waktu diriku masih kecil, aku tinggal bersama keluarga kecilku di sebuah desa kecil. Ada _tousan_ , _kaasan_ , aku, dan _imouto_. Kami sangat bahagia, sampai suatu hari ketika aku bermain bersama adikku. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa kesakitan, aku mulai panik dan memanggil-manggil kedua orang tuaku. Tapi _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ tak lekas datang, membuat adikku meninggal dengan tubuhnya yang menjadi begitu kurus. Sepertinya adikku terserap oleh sesuatu entah itu apa. Semakin hari hal itu semakin sering terjadi, para warga satu persatu mati dengan cara yang sama. Dan orang-orang menuduhku sebagai anak pembawa sial karena ketika gejala itu menyerang selalu ada diriku.

Akhirnya _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ mengurungku di kamar, mereka tak memperbolehkanku keluar. Aku hanya bisa bermain, sesekali membaca buku-buku, menonton tv dan lain-lain seperti biasanya kulakukan walau hanya sendiri. Kamarku bak kamar seorang tuan putri yang begitu mewah, semua ada di sini. Aku hanya tinggal memintanya dan seketika barang itu datang. Seperti sulap ketika aku terkurung di sini tak ada lagi orang yang meninggal dengan gejala seperti itu lagi.

Setahun sekali _tousan_ pasti menjengukku walau tak lama hanya sekitar 0,5 menit saja dia menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Tapi aku merasa sangat senang karena _tousan_ masih menganggapku sebagai anaknya dan bukannya _monster_.

Umurku telah menginjak 13 tahun. Sudah 6 tahun aku terkurung di sini membuatku terbiasa hidup sendiri, menghabiskan waktuku sendiri. Entah karena apa, _kaasan_ tiba-tiba datang ke kamarku. Ketika melihatnya aku merasa sangat asing, selama ini _kaasan_ baik-baik sajakan? Beliau terlihat begitu kurus, lingkar hitam terlihat di matanya, rambutnya bahkan tak beraturan.

"Anakku, _kaasan_ di sini sayang."dia mulai mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama berulang kali sembari memelukku. Lama kelamaan tingkah beliau malah terlihat seperti orang gila membuatku merasa sangat ketakutan lalu melepas pelukannya kepadaku. "Sayang, ini _kaasan_. Kau tidak ingin memeluk _kaasan_."dia perlahan mulai melangkah mendekatiku, setetes air mata terlihat terjun dari matanya.

"Tidak, jangan mendekatiku."teriakku ketakutan.

"Ah, _kaasan_ mempunyai hadiah untukmu."dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya, sebuah sarung tangan yang cantik dengan warna biru muda, warna kesukaanku. " _Kaasan_ sangat menyayangimu."air mata mulai membajiri pelupuk matanya. "Maafkan _kaasan_ karena tak bisa menjagamu, melindungimu, bahkan menyayangimu. Karena itu sekarang _kaasan_ akan selalu di sampingmu."setelah mengatakannya, tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai. Tubuhnya menjadi membiru dengan badannya yang bertambah kurus.

" _Kaasan_ , maafkan aku."dia pergi memeluk _kaasan_ nya yang telah terbaring kaku. Satu persatu air matanya terjatuh. Dia mengambil sesuatu yang ada dipegangan _kaasan_ nya lalu memakainya. " _Kaasan_ akan selalu di sampingku."ucapnya parau.

Seketika itu _tousan_ nya datang, menangis tersedu-sedu di samping istrinya. Sekarang dia harus kehilangan dua orang yang ia cintai. Dia mulai menatap putrinya lalu memeluknya. Dia berjanji dalam hati akan selalu menjaganya karena hanya putrinya dan dia yang tersisa saat ini.

Ketika sang ayah tersadar bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa dengan tubuhnya, dia terus bersyukur. Ternyata istrinya menyelamatkan anaknya. Membuat mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo dan menjalani hidup baru di sana, hanya dirinya dan anaknya.

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

"Aaaaa."teriakan Kari dan Miuna semakin menggelegar membuat mereka bertambah panik.

"Aku akan membuat jembatan."ucap Yura, ia membuat semacam jembatan untuk bisa menyebrang ke arah gadis itu.

"Yura."ucap Din membuat Yura melempar sarung tangan itu ke arahnya. "Biar aku saja."

"Aku saj-"

"Aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu Shikamaru."potong Din.

"Ka-kalau begitu a-ak-"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyebrang jika kakimu saja bergetar-getar seperti itu."kali ini Din memotong perkataan Naruto. Setelah itu dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke jembatan yang Yura buat. Saat ini Yura berusaha mempertahankan jembatan itu supaya tak rubuh karena esnya malah terus mencair.

Belum separuh Din berjalan, jembatan yang Yura buat mulai meleleh. Membuatnya terjerembak jatuh. Untung saja Shikamaru cepat tanggap, dia telah mengendalikan Din dengan kekuatan pengikatnya.

"Yura, coba lagi."ucap Shikamaru membuat Yura membangun lagi jembatan tersebut.

"Kalian pergi saja, jangan pedulikan aku."

"Diam."Din mulai berteriak kesal. Dia mulai lagi berjalan mendekat. "Bukankah walau tanpa benda ini _kaasan_ mu tetap akan melindungimu. Kau hanya takut untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu. Cobalah, kau pasti bisa."kali ini jembatan es yang Din pijaki mulai bergetar.

"Aku tak bisa."

"Kau pasti bisa, yakinlah. _Kaasan_ mu akan selalu bersamamu."

"A-aku..."Ayumi mulai mengeluarkan air mata. "A-aku cinta _kaasan_. A-aku tak ingin semua orang terluka lagi karenaku."

"Kau pasti bisa."dia berusaha untuk menghentikan kekuatannya, mengontrolnya agar tak lagi menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia memperhatikan setiap mata di depannya yang menatap yakin bahwa dirinya bisa.

" _Kaasan_."teriaknya menggelegar.

Bangunan ini mulai bergetar, atap-atapnya perlahan runtuh.

"Aaaaa..."sekarang giliran Yura yang merasa kesakitan. Jembatan es yang dibangunnya perlahan mencair.

"Kau pasti bisa."teriak Din meyakinkan Ayumi, dia tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dirinya jatuh ke bawah. "Aaaa..."teriak Din, jembatan yang ia pijaki telah runtuh tak bersisa.

"Din- _san._ "teriak Naruto.

"Din."sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang berteriak. Dia malah juga menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah sembari menjulurkan tangannya untuk bisa menggapai tangan Din. Tangan mereka hampir bertemu, tinggal sedikit lagi.

 _ **Braaakkkk...**_

Tubuh mereka berdua telah menabrak alas di bawahnya dengan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam.

"Aaaaaa."kali ini Ayumi yang berteriak, tubuhnya terasa sangat panas sampai keringat membasahi beberapa titik di wajahnya. Kari, Miuna, dan Yura tak lagi merasa kesakitan. "Aku berhasil."ucapnya tak percaya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Cepat."Naruto berteriak. Bangunan ini tetap saja runtuh walau kekuatan Ayumi tak lagi aktif. Yura dengan cekatan kembali membuat jembatan lalu dirinya menyebrang dan melepas ikatan Ayumi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Shikamaru cemas. Ia telah membuka matanya memperhatikan seseorang di depannya yang masih memejamkan mata.

Mendengar perkataan seseorang Din mulai membuka matanya perlahan. "Aku baik-baik saja."senyum tipis ia tampilkan, memberitahu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. "Untung saja kita jatuh ditumpukan salju ini."

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"tanya mereka yang berada di atas, mencemaskan keadaan Din dan Shikamaru.

"Iya."teriak Din, dia telah berdiri dengan Shikamaru di sampingnya. Setelah itu Shikmaru mengambil sesuatu di kantongnya semacam pistol. Ia lalu menembakkan ke arah tembok yang masih utuh, keluarlah tali dari pistol tersebut. Shikamaru menggandeng pinggang Din membuat mereka meluncur ke atas.

Reruntuhan-reruntuhan puing atap semakin berjatuhan. Mereka harus menghindarinya sembari berlari keluar sebelum tempat ini benar-benar roboh.

 ** _Bruaaaagh..._**

Mereka semua mulai tersenyum. Misi kali ini berhasil dengan kondisi mereka yang selamat. Dan ternyata di tempat ini tak ada yang namanya hantu dan semua ini hanya ulah para _monster_.

Mereka berjalan pergi dari _mansion_ tua yang telah roboh ini, pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan melanjutkan tidur mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

Bayangan putih terlihat di atas pohon. "Kata siapa tidak ada hantu? hahahahahaha. Tapi rumahku, hancurrrr... hihihi."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gimana minna chap 5nya? Hehehehe, aku gak terlalu bisa sih bikin cerita yang kayak beginian jadi gomen kalau feelnya kurang kerasa dan mengena di hati pemirsa. *Eh- /Langsung dibekab sama para readers/**

 **Oh iya maaf jika saya malah menambah tumpukan fic di ffn ini, padahal fic yang lain masih belum di up.*GarukGarukKepalaYangTakGatalSambilSenyamSenyum* /Readers: Orang gila -_-/*LangsungPundungDiTengahan***

* * *

 **Perolehan suara pairing vote :  
**

 **NaruDin : 3 suara**

 **ShikaYura : 1 suara**

* * *

 **Sekedar mengingatkan, di setiap chapternya akan ada yang namanya pairing vote. Buat para readers yang udah baca dan berkenan mereview, anda bisa memilih 1 pairing kesukaan kalian (Diperkenankan jika setiap chapternya pairing yang dipilih berbeda-beda). Siapa tahu nanti author memperbanyak pairing itu muncul di chap berikut atau berikutnya lagi dan siapa tahu nanti pairing itu akan author canonkan. Tapi author tidak akan mengubah jalan cerita fic ini. Jadi jangan kecewa ya kalau pairingnya malah gak canon. (No Yaoi, Yuri atau hubungan terlarang lainnya)**

 **SIAPAKAH PAIRING YANG AKAN ANDA PILIH?**

 **{ShikaDin}{ShikaMiu}** ** **{ShikaDae}{ShikaKari}{ShikaYura}{ShikaYumi}** {NaruDin}{NaruMiu}{NaruDae}{NaruKari}{NaruYura}{NaruYumi}{SasuDin}{SasuMiu}{SasuDae}{SasuKari}{SasuYumi}{ItaDin}{ItaMiu}{Itadae}{ItaKari}{ItaYumi}**

 **Saya Tunggu Jawaban Kalian Para Readers Semuanya, ummmaaah. :***

* * *

 **Cukup sekian... Jangan lupa review ya... biar saya tambah semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. ^_^ Semangat- semangat- semangat *PushUpPakeSatuTanganTapiGakAdaYangKeangkat* #Plaaak**

 **Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ya...**

 **Janeee~**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE. REVIEW REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MOREDETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Musuh Kembali Beraksi

**Black Hole**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Mystery dll (gak terlalu bisa nentuin genre).**

 **Cast : Din O., Shikamaru N., Naruto U., Miuna H., Daerura F., Sasuke U., Kari F., Seiyura U., Kakashi H., Itachi U., Ayumi M., Kiba I., Haruki M., Jyuusan R., Izumi K., and other (Belum Muncul).**

 **.**

 **Sebagian karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **dan**

 **Sebagian karakter yang lain milik teman-teman saya (OC)**

 **Kalau ceritanya punya saya :D**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Langsung saja saya membalas reviews. Makasih yang udah mau reviews, fav dan lain sebagainya :'( *Terhura**

 **KET: KALIMAT BERTANDA KURUNG DAN DI-BOLD BALASAN DARI SAYA.**

 _ **Yuki chapter 5**_ : Aduh...aku lupa kalau pair-nya disuruh milih satu. Jadi, boleh kuralat? Jika boleh aku mau milih SasuMiu untuk jadi pair. Entah kenapa aku suka kalau sikapnya Sasuke digabungin dg sikapnya Miuna. **(Tidak apa-apa. Boleh :D. Sekali lagi arigatou udah mau review. Arigatou sudah mau berpartisipasi memilih pairing.)**

 ** _Yuki chapter 5_** : Salam kenal Din-san! Aku suka banget sama ceritanya, meskipun banyak tokoh oc. Feelnya udah lumayan terasa. Oh ya, untuk pair aku pilih SasuMiu sama ShikaDin XD

 ** _Dark chapter 5_** : Keren! pairnya pilih SasuMiu **(Sekali lagi arigatou udah mau review. Arigatou sudah mau berpartisipasi memilih pairing.)**

 ** _Rome chapter 5_** : Huwo...ceritanya keren! aku suka bagian pertarungannya :) . pairnya SasuMiu ya **(Sekali lagi arigatou udah mau review. Arigatou sudah mau berpartisipasi memilih pairing.)**

 **dan selanjutnya...**

* * *

 **Happy reading ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Langit masih berwarna hitam tapi kegelapannya mulai memudar. Bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip sudah tak terlihat lagi di langit membuat bulan sendirian. Kemana perginya mereka?

Terlihatlah seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan mata _onyx_ sedang melangkah menuju rumah mewahnya ini. Dia mulai membuka pintu besar di depannya agar bisa cepat-cepat sampai di kamarnya dan merebahkan diri. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah setelah menuntaskan misi yang ia terima tadi. Tapi hal itu diimbangi dengan perasaan senang yang teramat sangat sampai-sampai senyum samar tak hilang dari wajah sang gadis. Yura, nama gadis itu.

Persepsinya tentang kehidupan lagi-lagi berubah. Bagaimana tidak, semenjak keluarganya tak menghiraukannya hidupnya terasa berputar di tempat. Pergi ke sekolah-pulang-belajar dan terus seperti itu sampai dirinya merasa muak. Tapi sekarang tak tahu kenapa hatinya sedikit lebih menghangat tak beku bagaikan balok es. Ck, mungkin karena itu dia mendapatkan kekuatan semacam ini.

Oleh karena itu, sekarang Yura telah mengambil keputusan untuk selalu bersama dengan mereka. Sungguh ia tak akan menghianati atau bahkan membuat mereka menangis karenanya. Sebisa mungkin dia akan menjadi teman yang baik bagi mereka. Un, dia akan mencoba yang terbaik.

Setelah Yura memijakkan kaki ke dalam rumah tiba-tiba _kaasan_ nya langsung menerjang untuk memeluknya, membuat Yura terkejut. Memangnya ada apa? Di sana juga terlihat kakak-kakaknya, Sasuke, Itachi, dan yang terpenting _tousan_ nya juga ada. Mereka bertiga tengah duduk di atas sofa dengan ekspresi datar yang mereka miliki walau sebenarnya mereka juga merasa cemas.

" _Kaasan_ mencemaskanmu sayang. Hiks...hiks..."Yura merasakan elusan lembut di rambutnya, bahkan tubuh _kaasan_ nya sedang bergetar karena menangis saat ini.

Yura hanya bisa mematung tanpa ekspresi di wajah cantiknya. Ia benar-benar syok saat ini. Kejadian ini bukan mimpikan? Ia takut saat dia terbangun nantinya ternyata semua tak pernah terjadi. Teman-temannya dan juga keluarganya.

"Jangan ulangi hal seperti ini lagi _imouto_."Itachi mulai memperlihatkan senyum lembutnya ke arah Yura. Dia sungguh bersyukur adiknya bisa pulang dengan selamat.

"Hn."sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas dengan pandangan matanya yang telah berpaling tak menatap Yura.

"Kita semua mencemaskanmu, nak."dan yang ini kepala keluarga yang ikut bicara, Fugaku.

Kejadian ini berawal ketika Itachi ingin berpamitan kepada Yura. Saat itu, Itachi tengah mengetok pintu kamar adiknya namun tak ada respon dari dalam. Membuat Itachi membuka pintu kamar Yura perlahan. Kosong, tak ada siapapun di dalam. Langsung saja Itachi memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Sasuke, siapa tahu Sasuke mengetahui keberadaan Yura.

"Sasuke, kau melihat Yura?"tanya Itachi kepada adiknya yang tengah duduk di atas kasur sambil membaca buku yang entah apa itu.

"Dia tadi bilang akan keluar mencari kehidupan yang layak untuk manusia dan dia juga bilang untuk tidak mencarinya jika dia tidak ada di kamar. Setelah itu dia pergi dengan marahnya sampai menutup pintu kamarku keras."jelas Sasuke dengan nada tenangnya membuat Itachi menepuk jidatnya pelan dengan kelakuan adiknya yang satu ini.

"Dan kau tak mencegahnya?"tanya Itachi sedikit kesal. Dia tak habis pikir dengan sikap cuek Sasuke yang sangat keterlaluan.

"Pasti dia hanya bermain dengan teman wanitanya itu."lagi-lagi Sasuke berbicara dengan tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun pada buku yang ia baca. Kenapa Sasuke begitu yakin jika Yura hanya memiliki teman wanita saja? Karena sedari TK Yura bersekolah di sekolah khusus wanita, Gakushuin.

"Hah."Itachi menghela napas frustasi. "Benarkah? Bagaimana jika dia tak pulang?"lanjut Itachi khawatir.

"Tenanglah dia pasti pulang. Kau kembali saja bekerja."setelah mendapat respon seperti itu, mau tak mau Itachi pergi dari kamar Sasuke. Berbicara dengan adiknya yang satu ini tak akan menghasilkan apapun, yang ada dia malah bertambah kesal.

Itachi berada di ruang tamu saat ini, tepatnya duduk di atas sofa. Dia tak akan pergi bekerja sebelum Yura kembali. Namun, 7 jam sudah berlalu tapi Yura tak kunjung pulang atau memberi kabar. Membuat Itachi semakin khawatir sampai mengerahkan para penjaga di _mansion_ ini untuk mencari Yura ke semua tempat yang sering ia datangi. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil, membuat Itachi memutuskan untuk menghubungi _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ nya.

Dan berakhirlah seperti itu.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yura- _chan_."teriak seorang gadis menggelegar. Mata biru langitnya terus berkilau-kilau memancarkan sinar, rambut dongker sepunggungnya ia kuncir kuda dengan poni membentuk huruf M.

"Haruki, jangan keras-keras. Seorang wanita tak boleh berbicara terlalu keras seperti itu dan berlari di koridor."gadis yang bernama Yura itu mulai berjalan lagi menuju kelas, ia membawa beberapa buku di tangannya.

"Lama-lama kau malah terlihat seperti guru-guru di sini. Meylani- _san_ jangan begini jangan begitu."oceh Haruki dengan wajah sebalnya. Ia telah berjalan di samping Yura.

"Jika kau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa kau ikut tambahan pelajaran lagi di liburan musim panas nanti."nasihat Yura walau wajahnya tetap datar.

"Aaaa... Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Memangnya pelajaran tata krama termasuk salah satu mata pelajaran untuk tes kuliah? Sekolah ini benar-benar menyebalkan."bibir Haruki telah maju beberapa sentimeter. Dia tak pernah menyukai mata pelajaran itu sampai-sampai nilainya selalu E. Bukankah itu tak masalah? Hahahahaha. Haruki mulai tertawa di dalam hati.

Sekolah khusus wanita, Gakushuin. Namanya juga sekolah khusus wanita jadi sekolah ini juga mengedepankan tata krama para siswinya. Itulah salah satu visi dan misi sekolah, yaitu menciptakan siswi yang cantik, anggun, lemah lembut, baik hati, dan pintar.

"Pakaianmu saja seperti ini. Kau harus memakai dasimu dengan benar dan jangan sesekali melipat lengan bajumu."Yura sudah menghentikan langkahnya lalu menyodorkan buku yang ia bawa kepada Haruki, mau tak mau Haruki mengambilnya. Setelah itu barulah Yura membenarkan letak dasi Haruki serta lengan bajunya. "Bukankah dengan begini Haruki- _chan_ tambah cantik."Yura mulai mengambil bukunya lalu kembali berjalan.

"Yura- _chan_ , kau membuat penampilanku berantakan."bertambah manyun sudah bibir Haruki, tapi tetap saja dia menyusul Yura.

Mereka telah tiba di kelas, bertepatan dengan terdengarnya bunyi bel masuk. Yura dan Haruki duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing yang saling berseberangan, bangku deretan ke dua dari papan tulis dan juga pintu.

Ketika Haruki mengambil buku catatan untuk pelajaran saat ini, dia malah menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. Dia lupa bahwa sekarang pelajaran...

 ** _Tap._**

 ** _Tap._**

 ** _Tap._**

Semua murid telah berdiri, senyum ramah terukir di wajah cantik mereka. " _Okigeyo_."ucap para siswi serempak sembari sedikit menunduk hormat, lalu mereka kembali duduk.

"Baiklah murid-murid waktunya ke ruang tata krama, hari ini kita akan belajar cara minum teh dengan benar."mata Haruki melebar sempurna menatap _sensei_ nya yang tengah berdiri tegap di depannya, padahal rencananya dia akan pura-pura sakit dan berakhir tidur di UKS.

 **. . .**

"Cih, minum teh dengan benar. Memangnya ini diperlukan?"geram Haruki, sekarang dia telah berada di ruang tata krama. Duduk di salah satu kursi dengan meja bundar di depannya. Di atas meja sudah tersedia peralatan yang dia butuhkan untuk belajar cara minum teh yang benar, yaitu sebuah cangkir, teko, sendok serta di sediakan gula jika ingin menambahkan rasa manis pada teh. Dia mulai menatap jengah semua peralatan di depannya sambil mengikuti setiap langkah yang _sensei_ nya instruksikan, tentunya dengan ogah-ogahan.

 ** _Praaang..._**

Terdengar suara benda terjatuh. Membuat semua murid menolehkan pandangan mereka ke arah bunyi tersebut.

"Lagi-lagi..."geram _sensei_ tersebut, amarahnya mulai ia tahan kuat-kuat. Sembari menghela napas ia tersenyum ke arah Haruki walau terlihat menyeramkan.

"Ma-maafkan aku _sensei_ , aku tidak sengaja."sedangkan si pelaku hanya bisa senyam-senyum sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

 **. . .**

"Kau lihat tadi pandangannya? Sungguh menyeramkan."keluh Haruki, dia membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Haruki- _chan_ , kau sungguh aneh. Kenapa juga sekolah di sini jika kau tidak suka."sembari membaca buku Yura berucap. Dia sedikit lebih cerewet dari biasanya, mungkin karena _mood_ nya yang sedang baik hari ini.

"Itu karena..."Haruki membalikkan kepalanya menatap Yura. Dia sedang berpikir dengan keras. Karena apa ya? Orang tuaku? "...orang tua."lanjut Haruki setelah jeda yang cukup lama. Haruki mulai berpikir lagi, benarkah karena orang tuanya? Bukankah selama ini mereka tak pernah memaksanya melakukan apa pun?

Sebenarnya Haruki kecil merupakan seorang anak yang pemalu dan juga cengeng. Saking malunya, dia sampai tak memiliki teman perempuan dan terus dijadikan bahan ejekan teman lelakinya.

"Hahaha, Haruki ingusan."ucap salah satu anak laki-laki yang mengejek Haruki.

Awalnya Haruki sedang duduk di atas ayunan, sendirian di taman tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Lalu teman-temannya tiba-tiba datang dan mengerjai Haruki sampai-sampai membuatnya menangis.

"Hei kalian, itu tidak lucu. Benar-benar seorang laki-laki pengecut. Pergi kalian."dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam seorang gadis kecil muncul. Dia berteriak begitu lantang mengusir anak-anak yang tengah mengganggu Haruki.

"Hua... Mama. Anak itu menyeramkan."mereka malah berlari ketakutan.

Dan semenjak hari itu Haruki ingin selalu bersamanya, gadis kecil berambut hitam dengan tatapan matanya yang menakutkan. Dia juga berjanji suatu hari nanti dialah yang akan melindungi gadis itu dan bukan sebaliknya.

Haruki mulai tersenyum ketika ingatan masa kecilnya itu kembali terlintas di otaknya. Dia sungguh bersyukur Tuhan menghadirkan Yura di hidupnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Eh, tidak. Hahahaha."Haruki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari mengangkatnya dari atas meja, dia sudah duduk dengan tegap. "Hari ini Yura- _chan_ ada acara? Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama? Dengan n _ii-san_ ku sekalian."

"Kenapa kau selalu menjodohkanku dengan n _ii-san_ mu. Sudah kubilang aku tak suka."

"Tapi Haruki tetap akan mencobanya."dengan semangat Haruki mengucapkannya bahkan matanya seperti mengeluarkan kobaran api.

"Aku tidak bisa. Hari ini ada acara."

"Apa? Tidak asik. Yura- _chan_ sangat membosankan."kedua pipi Haruki telah ia kembungkan lalu kepalanya mulai lagi ia benamkan di atas meja.

.

.

.

* * *

Kita beralih ke SMA Horikoshi Gakuen. Saat ini keadaan di salah satu ruangan sungguh ramai. Dimana lagi jika bukan di kantin, maklum saja semua murid lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk mengisi perut mereka daripada pergi ke tempat lain. Salah satunya pria pirang yang sedang memakan ramennya dengan sangat lahap, dia sampai tak mempedulikan dua gadis di depannya—Din dan Daerura.

"Kau bisa tersedak jika makanmu seperti itu Naruto."nasihat Din.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita bertanding makan saja Uzumaki- _san_? Yang kalah harus membayar semua makanan ini."bukannya melarang Naruto makan seperti itu, Daerura malah ikut-ikutan. Membuat Din hanya bisa menghena napas memaklumi.

Naruto seketika berhenti makan setelah mendengar perkataan Daerura. "Baiklah."ucap Naruto cepat sembari tersenyum lebar. Makan gratis, sungguh beruntungnya dia. Jarang-jarang bisa seperti ini.

"Mulai."mereka berdua saling memakan ramen masing-masing dengan lahapnya tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang sedang memandang aneh sedangkan Din hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan keduanya.

Saat Din mengalihkan pandangannya, dia melihat sosok gadis cantik yang baru saja memasuki daerah kantin diikuti dua temannya di belakang. Tak hanya Din, satu-persatu siswa/siswi mulai menghentikan aktivitas mereka hanya untuk sekedar melihatnya, gadis bermata biru _sapphire_ dengan surai dongker sepunggung yang ia ikat _ponytail_ menggunakan pita biru gelap. Tak sampai beberapa menit, dia malah menjadi sorotan saat ini.

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya."gumam Din bingung. Dia terus saja memperhatikan gadis itu, sedikit penasaran dengan sosoknya yang tak pernah ia temui di sekolah ini, mungkin pemikiran itu juga berlaku kepada yang lainnya.

Sang gadis terus melangkah sampai berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke yang sedang bersama teman-temannya. Para siswa yang melihatnya hanya bisa gigit jari, memang tak mungkin bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis yang cantik jika saingannya si Sasuke Uchiha itu sedangkan para siswi apalagi Sasuke _fansclub_ malah menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu yang berani-beraninya mendekati pangeran mereka. Namun gadis tersebut tak menghiraukan setiap tatapan mata yang tertuju padanya. Iris biru _sapphire_ nya sedang fokus menatap satu objek. Bibirnya mulai mengembang memperlihatkan senyum manisnya, membuat wajah sang gadis semakin terlihat cantik.

"Apa kabar Sasuke- _kun_? Perkenalkan namaku Ran Jyuusan."semakin lebar saja senyumannya setelah mengatakan hal itu sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap seseorang di depannya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hn."jawab Sasuke dengan gumaman tak jelasnya itu.

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu lagi."Jyuusan mulai pergi meninggalkan kantin, tentunya diikuti kedua temannya. Sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan kantin, senyumannya yang manis itu telah tergantikan dengan seringaian menyeramkan. "Kali ini kau yang akan hancur."

Setelah gadis tak dikenal itu menghilang di balik tembok, keadaan di kantin semakin bertambah ramai. Para siswa maupun siswi mulai membicarakan gadis yang bernama Jyuusan Ran itu. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi otak mereka, tak terkecuali Din.

"Bukankah gadis itu terlihat sedikit mencurigakan?"tanya Din kepada Naruto dan Daerura, dia juga ingin mendengarkan pendapat mereka berdua mengenai gadis tadi. Din menatap Naruto dan Daerura secara bergantian.

Saat ini Naruto dan Daerura telah berhenti makan. Mangkuk di depan mereka telah kosong, isinya tandas tak bersisa sampai kuah-kuahnya. Dan hasilnya, perlombaan ini dimenangkan oleh Naruto si penggila ramen walau selisih waktu mereka tak sampai 1 detik.

"Siapa?"tanya Daerura bingung, dia sampai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan kantin. "Mereka semua membicarakan apa? Sepertinya topiknya sama."lanjut Daerura mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang ia dengar. Mereka semua menyebutkan kata "gadis" hampir di setiap percakapannya.

"Kalian sibuk memakan ramen sampai tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas."sebenarnya Din merasa jengkel dengan kelakuan keduanya. Tapi yasudahlah, bukan kesalahan mereka berdua jika tak mengetahui hal tersebut. Lagi pula itu tak penting dan hanya akan menjadi sebuah gosip tak bermutu di kalangan para remaja.

"Tapi sebelum itu, untuk Daerura silahkan."kata Naruto sembari menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya yang sangat lebar bahkan kedua alisnya ia mainkan dengan diangkat-angkat.

"Iya, iya. Daerura yang bayar."Daerura mengembungkan pipinya, sedikit jengkel dengan tingkah Naruto. Bukankah selisih waktu mereka tak sampai 1 detik? kesal Daerura dalam hati.

Sesampainya mereka bertiga di kelas, mereka langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing. Din mulai menolehkan pandangannya ke bangku sebelah, tempat duduk Shikamaru. Memperlihatkan Shikamaru yang sedang tidur nyenyak, kepalanya ia letakkan di atas meja lalu tasnya ia jadikan penghadang.

"Shika."panggil Din.

"Hmm."Din tak menyangka Shikamaru akan meresponnya.

"Kau tahu seorang gadis bernama Ran Jyuusan? Dia tadi di kantin mendatangi Sasuke lalu memperkenalkan dirinya. Tak tahu kenapa sepertinya dia sedikit mencurigakan."jelas Din. Dia ingin Shikamaru mengetahuinya juga, siapa tahu mereka bisa mendapatkan petunjuk walau kemungkinannya kecil.

"Hm, aku tak tahu. Lagi pula bukannya terlalu sering seorang gadis menghampiri Sasuke lalu memperkenalkan dirinya."respon Shikamaru setengah ogah-ogahan.

"Ck, benarkah? Aku tak pernah tahu hal itu."selalu saja seperti itu, Shikamaru tak pernah menanggapi ucapannya dengan serius.

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi."setelah mengatakannya tak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan, membuat keadaan hening seketika.

.

.

.

* * *

Langit sore saat ini tampak bersahabat, begitu cerah. Pepohonan-pepohonan di sekitar jalan terlihat begitu hijau hingga membuatnya berkilau-kilauan ketika terkena cahaya. Maklum saja sekarang telah memasuki bulan Mei.

"Sayang sekali jika hari yang cerah seperti ini harus dirusak dengan kedatangan _monster_."ucap pemuda dengan rambut pirang acak-acakannya, Naruto. Dia sedang berjalan sembari menikmati suasana di sore ini.

Naruto memakai kaus biru dengan gambar separuh _love_ besar berwarna putih, celana hitam selutut dengan kantong besar di setiap pinggirnya, dan sandal jepit biasa berwarna hitam.

"Un, benar sekali."angguk seorang gadis yang berjalan di samping pemuda tadi, Miuna. Senyum lebar telah ia pancarkan. Penampilannya saat ini sedikit berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Rambut pirang yang selalu ia gerai di balik bahu sekarang ia kepang, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Aku ingin membeli minuman dulu."setelah mengatakannya, gadis bersurai hitam itu, Din, mulai berjalan ke arah mesin minuman membuat Naruto dan Miuna mengikutinya. Saat ini dia mengenakan kaus berwarna _pink_ dengan gambar separuh _love_ besar berwarna putih, celana santai ( _drawstring pants_ ) berwarna coklat selutut, sandal coklat bertali T dan melingkar di pergelangan kaki, serta topi Fedora coklat yang memiliki _crown_ kira-kira setinggi 11 cm dengan bagian seperti dipencet dan hiasan pita yang melingkarinya lalu _brim-_ nya kira-kira selebar 6,3 cm. "Kalian ingin juga?"tanyanya sembari menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Jeruk."

"Susu."

Din mulai memasukkan uang koin dan memilih minuman yang mereka inginkan.

 _ **Pluk...**_

Terdengar suara kaleng terjatuh membuat Din mengambilnya. Dia menyerahkan minuman rasa jeruk untuk Naruto dan susu untuk Miuna yang langsung diterima oleh mereka. Setelah itu mereka bertiga meminum minuman masing-masing yang telah memposisikan diri duduk di kursi panjang.

Mereka bertiga berada tak jauh dari persimpangan penyeberangan jalan Shibuya, yang katanya akan ada _monster_ muncul di tengah kerumunan orang-orang itu. Sebenarnya sih tak hanya bertiga ada satu lagi...

"Hosh, hosh, hosh, maafkan aku karena terlambat."dia mengatur napasnya yang tak terengah-engah. Ketika gadis itu melihat minuman di depannya, dia langsung mengambilnya dengan paksa lalu meminumnya sampai tandas. "Terima kasih."ucapnya sembari mengembalikan minuman tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

"Hei."protes Naruto ketika minumannya malah sudah habis tak bersisa. "Kau yang buang."lanjut pemuda tersebut geram. Dia tak ikut andil menghabiskan tapi malah dirinya yang membuang.

"Aku sedang capek Uzumaki- _san_ , kau saja ya yang buang."ucap gadis itu, Daerura, sembari mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya sampai-sampai menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Naruto. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu mau tak mau menurutinya, dari pada tangannya malah putus seketika. Dengan wajah kesal dan sumpah serapah yang dikeluarkan mulutnya dia mulai berjalan ke arah tempat sampah.

"Tidak apa-apa Daerura, mungkin kau sedang ada urusan penting. Miuna mengerti."ucap Miuna sembari menunjukkan senyum lebarnya itu.

"Tapi jangan diulangi lagi."sekarang Din yang berucap setelah itu dia kembali memperhatikan persimpangan jalan di depannya.

"Haik, Daerura mengerti."Daerura mulai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa lelah.

Saat ini Daerura mengenakan kaus polos berwarna putih yang dibalut jaket kulit hitam, celana jeans model _straight leg_ yang memiliki lebar sama mulai dari bagian lutut hingga tumit, sepatu kets hitam tanpa tali, gelang yang melingkari lehernya dengan bandul berbentuk jam, dan rambut sepinggangnya ia ikat ekor kuda.

"Heh, tunggu. Tapi ada yang aneh. Kalian berdua memakai baju _couple_!"ucap Daedura tak percaya setelah menyadarinya bahkan sampai membuatnya berdiri.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."bantah Naruto sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik. Saat dia mendekat ke arah mereka, dia malah terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Daerura sampai-sampai kedua pipinya memerah saat ini.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Din yang terus menatap persimpangan jalan. Apakah dia tidak mendengarnya? Kenapa ekspresinya tetap datar? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan telah memenuhi otak Naruto saat ini karena ekspresi Din yang tetap seperti biasanya.

"Ta-tapi baju kalian."ucap Daerura yang masih belum percaya sedangkan Miuna hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah bingung. _Couple_? Apa itu? Tanya _inner_ Miuna tak mengerti. Pasalnya sedari tadi dia tak melihat sesuatu yang berbeda.

"I-ini karena _kaasan_ ku yang memaksa kami memakainya. Waktu itu dia pergi ke luar kota bersama _tousan_ lalu membelinya karena mengingat kami."wajah Naruto telah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus saat ini, padahal dia sudah meyakinkan diri untuk bersikap biasa saja setelah mengenakannya.

"Aku tak percaya."ucap Daerura sembari memincingkan matanya penuh selidik. Kedua tangannya ia lipat dan di taruh di depan dada, menambah kesan angkuh kepadanya.

"Din- _san_ tolong bantu aku."ucap Naruto frustasi, dia sampai mengacak rambut kuningnya yang telah acak-acakan itu.

"Benar yang Naruto katakan."mendengar ucapan Din, Naruto mulai bisa bernapas lega pasalnya Daerura tak bertanya lebih lanjut setelah itu walau tatapannya masih terlihat penuh menyelidik ke arahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Di tempat lain terlihat seorang gadis sedang mengayuh sepedanya santai. Iris ungunya berkilat-kilat memancarkan sinar, rambut coklat panjangnya berayun-ayun terkena embusan angin, dan bibir mungilnya terus terangkat rendah.

"Hari ini aku akan membuat masakan yang enak untuk kalian."gumamnya senang, membuat matanya sedikit menyipit.

Di keranjang sepedanya telah terdapat beberapa bahan makanan. Dia meliriknya lagi dan lagi, membuat perasaannya bertambah senang. Dia tak sabar ingin menyajikan makanan yang ia buat untuk mereka. Dia mulai menganyuh sepedanya lebih cepat.

 ** _Bruuuummm..._**

 ** _Wusssh..._**

 _ **Braaaggghhh...**_

Tapi khayalan gadis itu sirna seketika lantaran sebuah sepeda motor melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan hampir menyerempetnya. Membuat keseimbangan sepeda yang ia kendarai tak terkendali lantaran ia berusaha menghindari sang motor. Sampai akhirnya membuat dia terjatuh di atas aspal.

"Aw."ringis gadis tersebut kesakitan. Dia mulai membalikkan kaki kirinya yang terasa sangat perih, telah terdapat luka goresan di sana.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Perlahan sang gadis menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat seseorang tersebut. Terlihatlah seorang pria yang memiliki surai coklat.

"Eee... Maafkan aku karena ceroboh. Hahahaha."tawanya menggelegar, salah satu tangannya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala yang tak gatal. Sang gadis hanya bisa menatap pria di depannya dalam diam. Apalagi tingkah sang pria begitu aneh menurutnya, mungkin dia harus cepat-cepat pergi dan tak usah berurusan lagi dengannya. "Ee..."gumam sang pria yang masih belum mendapatkan respon dari gadis di depannya.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri."gadis tersebut mulai berusaha berdiri walau kakinya terasa sangat sakit.

"Ah, sepedamu."ucap pria tersebut teringat sembari membangunkan sepeda sang gadis lalu menongkahnya.

"Belanjaanku."guman sang gadis pelan saat melihat bahan makanan yang ia beli malah berserakan di aspal. Dia terlihat sungguh sedih saat ini, sampai hanya terus memperhatikannya.

"Aku yang akan mengambilnya."menderngar perkataan sang gadis dengan cekatan pria itu memungutnya satu-persatu. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku akan mengganti semuanya."ucapnya setelah selesai mengambilnya lalu menyerahkan kantung plastik tersebut kepada sang gadis.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih."tolak gadis itu cepat, dia langsung mengambil kantung plastik dari tangan sang pria lalu berjalan pergi tertatih-tatih. Dia tak bisa mengayuh sepedanya lagi membuatnya menuntun sepeda tersebut. Plastik yang ia pegang telah berada di keranjang sepedanya yang sedikit penyok.

"Hei, biar kuantar saja."pria itu tak kenal menyerah, dia mengejar sang gadis yang tak jauh darinya. Bagaimana tidak, jalannya saja sudah tertatih-tatih ditambah lagi harus menuntun sepeda.

"Tidak usah."lagi-lagi gadis itu menolaknya, dia bahkan tak memperhatikan lawan bicaranya dan terus terfokus pada jalan di depannya.

"Namaku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba."sang pria yang diketahui bernama Kiba mulai memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya. Dia telah menghadang jalan sang gadis.

"Faira Kari."ucap Kari pelan. Matanya menatap lekat Kiba di depannya. Sungguh menjengkelkan pria ini, dia tak memperbolehkannya lewat.

"Jadi, kau harus memperbolehkanku untuk menolongmu. Jika tidak, aku akan terus menghadang jalanmu."ucap Kiba diakhiri senyum menawannya itu. Benar-benar menjijikkan, pikir Kari kesal.

"Ka..."

 _ **Drrrttt... Anda mendapat panggilan...drrrttt...**_

Tak sempat Kari berucap, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel.

"Tunggu sebentar."ucap Kiba kepada Kari sebelum mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Dia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kari.

"Iya, iya, aku akan cepat pulang."terdengar beberapa ucapan Kiba pada si penelpon yang sedikit samar di pendengaran Kari. Kari hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa menghiraukan pria asing tersebut.

"Aku sudah selesai. Sam..."Kiba membalikkan badannya untuk bisa melihat Kari. Tapi, perkataan Kiba terhenti ketika dia tak melihat sosok Kari di tempatnya. Kiba membalikkan badannya lagi. "Hei, jangan tinggalkan aku."kejar Kiba walau jarak orang tersebut lagi-lagi tak begitu jauh darinya. "Aku..."

"Bukannya kau harus pergi."ucap Kari memotong perkataan Kiba.

"Ah, iya. Aku harus per..., eh, tapi terlebih dahulu aku akan meno..."

"Bagaimana jika kau mendapat masalah."lagi-lagi Kari memotong ucapan Kiba.

"Benar juga, jika sudah marah dia akan mengomeliku seharian..., eh, tapi aku tetap akan menolo..."

"Jika dia menelponmu lagi. Bagaimana?"lagi dan lagi Kari memotong ucapan Kiba.

"Berarti dia sudah marah besar kepadaku. Wah, gawat. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang. Kau bawa ponsel? Ah, aku akan minta nomor ponselmu saja. Nanti kita bertemu lagi."Kiba mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyimpan nomor telepon Kari. Dengan terpaksa Kari memberikannya daripada Kiba malah mencoba untuk terus menolongnya, benar-benar laki-laki cerewet.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi."Kari menatap kepergian Kiba dalam diam. Kiba tengah tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, dia bahkan berjalan mundur saat ini. Terus menjauh membuat Kiba tak terlihat lagi di pandangan Kari sehingga Kari melanjutkan langkahnya lagi menuju rumah. Seulas senyum terlihat di bibirnya. "Benar-benar aneh."

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah pulang sekolah, Yura memutuskan untuk pergi ke markas tanpa mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu. Seragam sekolah masih melekat di badannya, yaitu sebuah kemeja putih panjang dibalut tali yang dikenakan untuk menahan rok lipit hitam dengan cara dikaitkan pada ban pinggang membentuk simpul X pada bagian punggungnya dan pita hitam yang dilingkarkan di bagian kerah bajunya. Dengan perasaan gembira dia mulai melangkah masuk. Tatapannya langsung tertuju kepada lelaki bermodel rambut seperti nanas yang saat ini tengah memunggunginya, entah apa yang ia kerjakan sampai tak menyadari Yura telah berada di dekatnya.

"Shikamaru- _san_."ucap Yura pelan, dia takut malah mengganggunya. Tapi tak ada respon membuat Yura bingung untuk melakukan apa selanjutnya. Heh? Bingung? Memangnya kenapa? Berbagai pertanyaan telah muncul di otaknya. Dia bahkan merutuki tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh seperti ini. Yura mulai menghena napas.

"Shika..."

"Ah, kau datang."ucap Shikamaru, dia telah mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap layar kompurter sekarang telah menatap Yura.

"Eh, iya."ucap Yura sedikit kaget. Jantungnya mulai memompa darah lebih cepat. Sekelebat ingatannya tentang peristiwa tadi malam mulai terlitas, tentang dirinya ... Yura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala cepat, menghilangkan gambaran aneh di pikirannya.

"Kau sedang sakit?"

"Ti-tidak."jawab Yura sedikit terbata. Setelah itu dia malah merutuki lagi perilaku anehnya ini. Ah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya.

Yura mulai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Shikamaru. Setelah itu, dia malah memperhatikan Shikamaru yang tengah kembali menatap layar komputer.

Saat ini Shikamaru memakai kaus berwarna hijau dengan gambar _love_ putih besar dan celana selutut dengan motif tentara yang memiliki banyak kantong.

Yura sedikit terkikik geli ketika melihat baju yang dikenakan Shikamaru. Ternyata orang yang memiliki sifat tak acuh seperti Shikamaru juga suka hal berbau "hati".

"Kenapa?"tanya Shikamaru curiga.

"Kau juga memakai baju seperti itu."tunjuk Yura pada gambar hati besar di baju Shikamaru.

"Ck, merepotkan. Sudah kuduga ini akan terlihat memalukan."benar sudah dugaan Shikamaru mengenai baju yang ia kenakan ini. Jika bukan karena permintaan bibi Kushina yang menyuruhnya untuk memakainya dia tak akan mau.

Baju yang saat ini Shikamaru kenakan adalah baju pemberian Khusina, _kaasan_ Naruto. Oleh-oleh saat beliau pergi keluar kota bersama Minato, suaminya. Dia bahkan juga memberikan baju dengan motif sama kepada Naruto dan Din, bedanya milik Naruto dan Din hanya bergambar hati separuh sedangkan miliknya utuh. Beliau bahkan meminta mereka memakainya di hari yang sama, seperti saat ini.

"E'hem. Maafkan aku."Yura telah mengubah ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar. Dia bahkan tak sadar telah memberi ekspresi di wajahnya. Ah, betapa malunya dia. Harusnya dia bisa menahannya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Keadaan mulai hening, tak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan. Apalagi saat ini Shikamaru tengah berwajah serius mengerjakan sesuatu yang entah apa membuat Yura tak ingin mengganggunya.

Yura mulai mengedarkan pandangannya pada markas ini. Begitu sepi karena hanya ada dirinya dan juga Shikamaru. Seketika Yura tersadar bahwa dirinya hanya berdua saja, sedang berdua saja.

"Shi-shikamaru- _san_ kita hanya berdua, kemana yang lai..."

"Siapa bilang, aku ada di sini."seseorang memotong ucapan Yura. Dia tiba-tiba muncul dari samping Shikamaru. Iris kuningnya menatap seseorang di depannya tajam. Rambut putihnya ia ikat simpul di bagian belakang. Kedua tangannya ditutupi sarung tangan berwarna biru muda. Tubuhnya dibalut dress biru lengan pendek selutut yang bagian bawahnya melebar seperti rok.

"Heh?"ucap Yura kaget, dia bahkan tak bisa mengontrol ekspresinya. "Ka-kau muncul da-dari mana?"tanya Yura terbata efek kaget yang berlebihan.

"Sedari tadi aku berada di samping Shikamaru- _san_. Kau saja yang tak melihatnya karena terus menatap wajah Shi..."

"Oh iya, Shikamaru- _san_ kau tak memberiku tugas?"dengan cekatan Yura memotong ucapan gadis itu saat mengatakan kata "Shi". Dia terlalu khawatir jika itu adalah Shikamaru. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya jika Shikamaru mengetahui hal itu. Tunggu, sejak kapan dia mulai memperhatikan Shikamaru- _san_. Aaa... Pikiran Yura saat ini tengah kacau.

"Dasar."dengus sang gadis, Ayumi Masayuki. Dia mulai lagi membaca komik yang ia pengang daripada mengurusi gadis tak penting di depannya ini.

Ayumi sangat suka membaca komik atau menonton _anime_. Ketika dia berpergian entah itu hanya bermain bersama teman dia pasti tak lupa untuk membawa salah satu komiknya itu.

Selain menonton ataupun membaca, Ayumi juga suka mengenakan pakaian ala-ala karakter tokoh _anime_ dan mengoleksi beberapa barang, seperti poster, boneka, dll. Yang jelas dia suka semua hal yang berkaitan dengan animasi jepang itu.

Bicara _anime_ , Akibahara merupakan tempat surganya para otaku. Berjejer toko-toko yang menjual berbagai perlengkapan _anime_ dan manga. Di sana juga banyak terdapat cafe-cafe dengan pelayannya yang mengenakan baju seperti tokoh anime, yang sering disebut _cosplay_. Biasanya Ayumi pergi ke sana seminggu sekali untuk menambah koleksinya atau sekedar duduk manis di cafe menikmati minuman dan makanan yang tersaji sembari melihat para pelayan berlalu lalang.

"Aku hampir lupa. Kau cari manusia spesial lainnya. Kau bawa ini, maaf aku belum sempat mencari informasinya."Shikamaru mulai menyerahkan ponsel pelacak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku pergi."Yura mengambil ponsel tersebut dari tangan Shikamaru lalu menaruhnya di saku seragamnya. Kemudian dia berdiri.

Tak sampai beberapa langkah Yura berhenti. Yura baru sadar kalau dia hanya pergi sendirian. Bagaimana dengan Masayuki? Tanya _inner_ Yura. Yura membalikkan badan.

"Shikamaru- _san_ masih membutuhkanku di sini. Kau bisa pergi sendirian."tanpa menoleh Ayumi berbicara, dia sedang memunggungi Yura.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Ayumi, Yura membalikkan badannya lagi lalu melangkah pergi. Wajah cantik sang gadis tetap saja datar tanpa ekspresi walau di dalam hati ia kesal beribu sangat. Memangnya mereka mempunyai hubungan apa? Tanya _inner_ Yura marah-marah.

Belum jauh Yura melangkah, dia malah berhenti lagi. Dia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mencari lokasi manusia spesial lainnya. Ah, sebelum itu dia juga harus mengganti bajunya, pulang lalu pergi lagi. Kenapa juga dia tak membawa baju ganti, lain kali dia akan membawanya.

Tapi saat tanda merah muncul, matanya sedikit melebar, ia memperdekat peta yang terlihat sampai menunjukkan sebuah gambar rumah. Jadi alat pelacak ini bisa menunjukkan target sampai terlihat bentuk rumah atau gedung walau hanya garis-garis (bayangkansajapetaGTA). Bukankah ini rumah... Belum selesai otaknya berpikir dia malah kembali melangkah, kali ini sedikit cepat hampir terlihat seperti berlari.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tak ada _monster_."ucap Daerura jengkel, dia tak betah berlama-lama menunggu seperti ini. Apalagi dia hanya bisa melihat orang berlalu lalang menyebrang jalan.

"Un."tanggap Miuna sembari mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia kelihatan sedikit mengantuk saat ini karena itu dia tak secerewet biasanya. Mungkin gara-gara tadi malam, dia sampai di rumah jam empat lebih hampir setengah lima.

Jika Naruto dia malah asik bersiul-siul sambil menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menyapanya sedangkan Din terus fokus menatap persimpangan jalan. Terlihat kerumunan manusia mulai lagi menyebrang jalan saat lampu pejalan kaki telah berubah warna menjadi hijau, salah satunya gadis berambut dongker dengan mata biru _sapphire_ nya. Seketika itu mata Din sedikit melebar, bukankah dia Jyuusan Ran. Pikir Din ragu.

"Aku ingin pergi sebentar, kalian tetap menunggu kedatangan _monster_."ucap Din yang telah berdiri.

"Kena..."belum sempat Naruto bertanya, Din malah sudah menghilang, menyusup di antara kerumunan itu.

Setelah Din berada di sana dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang tersebut, Jyuusan Ran. Ketika dia melihat rambut berwarna dongker yang diikat _ponytail_ , Din langsung mengikutinya dari belakang. Kenapa juga dia berada di sini? Dan kenapa juga dirinya mengikuti orang tersebut? Sekelebat pertanyaan muncul di otak Din yang merasa aneh sendiri. Walaupun demikian dia tetap saja mengikutinya, menyusup di antara kerumunan orang-orang di persimpangan jalan ini yang tak bisa di bilang mudah. Din harus berjalan cepat tanpa menyenggol setiap orang yang juga melewati persimpangan ini.

 ** _Ghoooaaaarrrrr..._**

Teriakan-teriakan mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan kedatangan _monster_. Membuat Din membalikkan badannya seketika untuk bisa melihat _monster_ tersebut. Orang-orang mulai berlarian saling menabrak satu sama lain, yang jelas mereka tak ingin mati. Tak ayal Din juga menjadi salah satu korbannya, dia sampai tak bisa pergi mendekat ke arah _monster_ di depannya.

 ** _Ghoooaaaarrrrr..._**

 _Monster_ tersebut yang memiliki tubuh tak terlalu besar mulai mencengkram salah satu orang yang di pilihnya secara acak.

"Hua... Jangan bunuh aku."teriak orang tersebut menggelegar, tubuhnya gemetar.

 ** _Sriiiing..._**

Tangan sang _monster_ telah terpotong, membuat seseorang itu terjatuh dan langsung berlari pergi.

 ** _Ghoooaaaarrrrr..._**

Teriak sang _monster_ marah. Dengan tangannya yang masih utuh dia melayangkan tinju kepada seseorang yang berani-beraninya melukainya, dia adalah Naruto si Pemuda Pirang. Jelas saja Naruto bisa menyusup di antara orang-orang yang sedang tak beraturan untuk kabur sedangkan Daerura dan Miuna malah terjebak.

Tenang saja prisip organisasinya _'Ada, Namun tak Terlihat'_ tetap Naruto jaga. Ia telah mengenakan topeng hitam yang menutupi bagian matanya, begitu juga dengan Daerura dan Miuna. Saat mereka melihat sang _monster_ dengan cekatan mereka menggunakannya.

Kembali lagi dengan Naruto yang sedang menahan tinju sang _monster_ , pedang laser yang ia pegang juga di pergunakan sebagai tameng.

" _Kusso_."ucap Naruto geram, dia tak bisa menahan lagi tinju sang _monster_ membuat Naruto terpental sampai membentur kursi di ujung jalan yang langsung hancur terbelah dua. Darah segar keluar dari mulut Naruto, dia mulai terbatuk-batuk sekarang.

"Naruto _nii_ - _san_."seru Miuna kaget. Kerumunan orang-orang yang awalnya menjadi penghadang mulai berangsur-angsur tak ada, membuat persimpangan jalan seketika sepi. Miuna malah berlari ke arah Naruto yang masih di posisinya, menahan rasa sakit.

"Kalian tak apa?"tanya Din sedikit berteriak ketika telah bisa melihat teman-temannya.

"Itu. Itu."ucap Daerura ketika melihat Din sembari menunjuk-nunjuk mukanya sendiri. Tanpa memerlukan waktu lama Din telah mengerti, dengan cekatan ia memakai topengnya.

 ** _Ghoooaaaarrrrr..._**

Lagi-lagi sang _monster_ berteriak lalu menyerang Daerura. Daerura mengeluarkan pedang lasernya sembari berancang-ancang siap menunggu serangan sang _monster_ mendekat.

Saat ini Din yang melihatnya langsung mengambil ponselnya. Dia mencari informasi tentang _monster_ di depannya yang diketahui bernama Sukoshi Doragon dalam ukuran tubuh yang sedikit besar dari biasanya. Din membaca informasi tersebut dengan cepat, kelebihan, kelemahan, dan bentuk serangannya.

"Daerura..."tak sempat Din berucap, Daerura telah terkapar membentur mesin minuman. Darah segar telah muncul di sudut bibirnya. " _Kusso_."umpat Din kesal, saat ini tinggal dirinya untuk menghadapi _monster_ di depannya.

"Na-naruto _nii-san_."saat Naruto berusaha berdiri dengan cekatan Miuna membantunya.

"A-aku tak apa."ucap Naruto sembari menghapus bercak darah di bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya asal. Saat ini dia tengah menatap tajam sang _monster_ di hadapannya. "Ayo Miuna kita serang."mendengar adanya perintah mata berlainan warna milik Miuna menyilau, seringaian mulai terbentuk di bibir mungilnya.

"Aku duluan."Miuna telah berlari mendekati sang _monster_ , pedang lasernya ia keluarkan. "Aku akan membalas dendamku padamu karena waktu itu kau telah mempermalukanku."Miuna mengarahkan pedangnya untuk menusuk tubuh sang _monster_ tapi pergerakannya langsung dihentikan. Tangan sang _monster_ mencengkram pedangnya kuat sampai Miuna tak bisa menggerakkannya.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Din langsung berlari ke arah sang _monster_ yang memunggunginya sampai-sampai topi yang ia kenakan terlepas. Pedangnya ia arahkan untuk menusuk leher belakang sang _monster_.

 ** _Craaassss..._**

Darah segar mulai menguar seperti pancuran air. Tetes-tetes darah hinggap di tempat ini sampai sang _monster_ terus mengecil tak menyisahkan tubuh yang tertinggal. Membuat tubuh Din dan Miuna penuh dengan darah segar yang menempel di wajah, lengan, kaki serta pakaian mereka.

"Ka-kalian tak apa-apa?"tanya Naruto yang baru berada di dekat mereka, maklum jalannya tertatih-tatih saat ini.

"Daerura."Din menoleh ke arah Daerura ketika mengingatnya.

"Aku tak apa. Tenang saja, hanya ingin duduk-duduk di sini sebentar."ucap Daerura dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya. Dia sudah terduduk di atas trotoar sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mesin minuman. Walau badannya sangat sakit tapi tetap saja dia tak ingin orang-orang mencemaskannya.

 _ **Prok...prok...prok...**_

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan membuat Din, Miuna dan Naruto menoleh. Lagi-lagi gadis berambut ungu dengan iris kuningnya yang datang. Sang gadis terus melangkah mendekat dengan ekspresi wajah meremehkan. Saat dia melihat sebuah topi tergeletak di aspal, dia menginjaknya, meremukkannya sampai tak berbentuk seperti topi lagi.

"Ow, ow, ow. Lagi-lagi kalian menghancurkan mahakarya yang telah kubuat. Ah, harusnya waktu itu aku membunuh kalian. Kemana gadis es itu? Aku akan membunuhnya pertama kali."dia mulai berhenti melangkah, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Din. Setelah ini dia harus mencari tahu siapa gadis misterius di depannya yang akhir-akhir ini muncul.

"Memangnya penting? Kalian saja tak memperbolehkanku melihat wajah kalian. Ah, iya. Kaliankan pengecut."nada bicaranya mulai berubah untuk mengejek orang-orang di depannya.

"Ah, kau masih terlihat banyak cincong."ucap Miuna geram, tapi dia tak langsung menyerang gadis itu seperti biasanya. Dia tak ingin tubuhnya malah terbakar menjadi abu. Memangnya ada kekuatan seperti itu? Dia sampai membuat pedang lasernya yang berharga terbakar.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Kau gadis yang langsung menyerangku tanpa pikir panjang itu. Tapi sekarang kau takut bukan? Ah, kalian memang pengecut. Harusnya membunuh kalian merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat mudah tanpa harus mengotori tanganku."gadis itu membuka sarung tangan yang ia kenakan lalu melemparnya asal. Api biru mulai berkobar indah di tangan kirinya. "Indah bukan?"seringaian lebar telah tanpak di wajahnya. "Ah, tapi sebelum itu kita pilih dulu siapa yang akan mati duluan. Gadis berambut hitam, gadis berambut pirang, pria berambut pirang atau gadis yang tengah duduk-duduk santai di sana? Kalian pilih yang mana? Hahahahaha."tawa menggelegar mulai terdengar dari mulut sang gadis, dia begitu senang bisa menyiksa mereka seperti ini. Atau haruskah ia memotong-motong beberapa bagian tubuh mereka terlebih dahulu?

Tak ada yang bersuara, mereka sibuk memikirkan cara di kepala masing-masing agar mereka bisa selamat. Setetes keringat mulai mengalir dari kening mereka masing-masing.

"Membosankan. Kalau begitu dari gadis berambut hitam."iris kuningnya mulai menatap iris merah di depannya. Tapi jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar, sedikit berpacu lebih cepat. Ada apa dengan diriku? Tanyanya bingung. Namun dengan cepat dia menghilangkan pikiran aneh tersebut. Api di tangan kiri sang gadis semakin membesar lalu dia arahkan pada gadis berambut hitam di hadapannya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal."ucap gadis itu sebelum apinya menyambar untuk menghanguskan tubuh Din. Namun, bukannya Din yang terbakar malah tangan sang gadis yang terasa panas. Dia sedikit merintih kesakitan. "Sial. Siapa sebenarnya dia."lagi-lagi jantungnya berdebar, berpacu semakin tak karuan. Emosinya mulai meluap-luap, tapi ia urungkan untuk tak menyerang mereka lagi. Setelah itu dia malah menghilang entah ke mana.

"Hei, Din- _san_ kau tak apa-apa?"tanya Naruto khawatir. Namun, orang yang ditanya tak bergeming. Din sedikit syok dengan kejadian barusan. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Apakah ini kekuatanku? Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa mengendalikannya?

 **...**

Beralih ke tempat lain yang tak jauh dari persimpangan jalan Shibuya. Terlihat gadis dengan rambut ungu serta iris kuningnya marah, dia mendekat ke arah gadis lain yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Kau melihatnya? Bukankah gadis itu aneh? Apa mungkin..."

"Mungkin saja."ucap gadis lain berambut dongker. Iris biru _sapphire_ nya berkilat-kilat tajam. Seringaian mulai terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mulutmu tak usah dimonyongkan seperti itu. Membuat wajahmu tambah jelek."saat ini Kiba telah duduk di sofa, menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa juga _nii-san_ telat? Akukan sudah bilang untuk menjemputku pukul 04.00."

"Maafkan aku."

"Lagi pula kenapa juga _nii-san_ pergi ke Chiyoda?"adiknya mulai menatap sang kakak penuh curiga, dia telah menyipitkan kedua matanya tajam.

"Itu karena..."

 ** _Tok...tok...tok..._**

Belum sempat Kiba memberi penjelasan, terdengar suara ketokan pintu.

"Buka sana."perintah Kiba kepada adiknya. Dengan wajah yang bertambah kesal dia terpaksa membukakan pintu, dia menghentakkan kakinya sebelum pergi.

 ** _Kriiieeeettt..._**

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok gadis cantik dengan iris _onyx_ dan surai hitam kelamnya.

"Uwa... Yura- _chan_ ada di sini."dia langsung menerjang untuk memeluk Yura di depannya saking senangnya ia. Iris biru langitnya mulai bersinar-sinar, bibirnya telah membentuk seulas senyum.

"Haruki- _chan_."ucap Yura pelan untuk menyadarkannya dan melepaskan pelukan padanya.

"Ah, _gomen_. Ayo masuk, _nii-san_ ku juga ada di dalam loh."Haruki mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil. " _Nii-san_ ada Yura- _chan_."mereka berdua telah berada di dalam. Kiba yang melihat Yura sedikit kaget membuatnya berdiri seketika.

"Ah, Yura- _chan_ ada di sini."ucap Kiba sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Awalnya Kiba tak memiliki perasaan kepada gadis di depannya ini. Dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman adik, tak lebih. Apalagi dia juga sudah mempunyai pacar yang satu sekolah dengannya. Tapi adiknya tak menyetujui hal itu dan terus berbuat onar ketika pacarnya datang. Adiknya juga malah menjodoh-jodohkannya dengan Yura, dia terus saja menceritakan tentang temannya itu. Tak sampai di situ, di kamarnya juga penuh berjejeran foto Yura. Ketika dia mencopotnya, keesokan harinya foto itu tertempel lagi di tembok kamarnya. Membuat Kiba lelah dan membiarkannya tetap begitu. Benar-benar adik yang tak pantang menyerah sampai sang kakak akhirnya luluh juga.

"Ah, iya. Yura- _chan_ duduk di sini. Aku ingin mengambil minuman untukmu. Kalian yang baik-baik ya."Haruki memposisikan Yura untuk duduk di dekat kakaknya setelah itu dia cepat-cepat pergi dengan alasan mengambil minum. Ah, bukan sepenuhnya alasan sih. Dia benar-benar akan membuatkan minum tapi datangnya akan lama sekali. Hahahahaha. Tawa licik telah terdengar di otak Haruki.

"Tap..."sudahlah Yura, kau kalah cepat dengannya. Haruki telah pergi.

"Em... Yura- _chan_ apa kabar? Aku jarang melihatmu ke sini akhir-akhir ini, kau sibuk?"ucap Kiba memecah keheningan. Dia tidak ingin suasana malah menjadi _awkward_ sehingga membuat Yura tak nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Baik Kiba- _san_. Tidak juga."ekspresi Yura datar seperti biasanya, bukankah itu memang ciri khas seorang Uchiha. Tanpa ekspresi.

Kiba memikirkan kata-kata apa yang sebaiknya ia ucapkan lagi. Dia bahkan merutuki kelakuan adiknya karena kabur meninggalkannya sendirian. Harusnya dia di sini, dengan begitu suasana tak akan hening seperti saat ini dan dia bisa berbicara seperti biasanya.

Sedangkan orang itu malah tertawa-tawa kecil saat ini sembari membuat minuman. "Hihihi, Haruki kau berhasil."ucapnya begitu senang.

Haruki dan Kiba sebenarnya bukan adik-kakak kandung. Nama belakang mereka saja berbeda Haruki dengan Meylani sedangkan Kiba dengan Inuzuka. Itu terjadi karena Kiba tak ingin mengubah nama marganya walau _kaasan_ nya telah menikah dengan _tousan_ Haruki. Dan itu tak menjadi masalah bagi mereka.

Mereka resmi menjadi adik-kakak saat umur Haruki 9 tahun sedangkan Kiba 10 tahun, selisih umur mereka hanya 1 tahun. Semenjak itu pula Haruki malah menjadi pribadi yang tomboy karena ketularan sifat Kiba. Setiap hari mereka bermain bersama, seperti memanjat pohon, mencuri buah, memancing, lari-larian, bermain mobil-mobilan, mandi di sungai, balap sepeda, sampai yang paling parah terjun dari jembatan. Walaupun terkadang Haruki menangis karena Kiba memaksanya. Tapi dia juga merasa sangat senang karena selama ini tak ada yang mengajaknya untuk bermain.

Setelah 25 menit kemudian Haruki kembali dengan membawa minuman. Dia tak bisa berlama-lama lagi meninggalkan mereka berdua karena dia begitu penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan tanpanya. Melihat kedatangan adiknya Kiba mulai bisa bernapas lega. Waktu 25 menit sudah seperti berjam-jam baginya.

"Haruki- _chan_ , aku bisa bicara denganmu berdua saja."ketika Haruki telah duduk di atas sofa, Yura mulai mengatakannya. Tatapan matanya lekat menatap Haruki.

"Eh, baiklah."Haruki sampai kaget dibuatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi..."

"Tidak usah Kiba- _san_ , aku ingin membicaran hal ini di kamar Haruki- _chan_."belum sempat Kiba berujar Yura telah menarik tangan Haruki pergi. Kiba yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, cintanya bahkan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dasar, Haruki- _baka_. Kenapa juga dia menjodohkannya dengan orang yang bahkan tak mencintainya. Hal itu membuat perasaannya sedikit sakit. Harusnya ia bersenang-senang dengan gadis di luar sana yang memuja-muja dirinya.

 **...**

"Ada apa Yura- _chan_?"tanya Haruki penasaran karena Yura sampai menarik-nariknya seperti ini. Bukankah sesuatu itu sangat penting.

"Haruki dengarkan aku baik-baik."kedua _onyx_ Yura menatap lekat iris biru _sapphire_ di depannya. Posisi mereka saat ini telah duduk di tepi kasur.

"I-iya."jawab Haruki sedikit tergagap. Dia sampai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jika begini Yura- _chan_ terlihat sangat menyeramkan, ucap _inner_ Haruki ngeri.

"Kau tak merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhmu?"

"Wah, bagaimana Yura- _chan_ tahu."ekspresi Haruki mulai berubah lagi. Matanya bersinar-sinar tak percaya, ternyata Yura memperhatikannya selama ini. "Jangan khawatir aku hanya sakit perut biasa, hehehehe."lanjut Haruki, dia mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Yura yang mendengarnya seketika itu _sweatdrop_. Mungkin dia salah memberi pertanyaan.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Seperti sesuatu yang tak pernah kau sangka sebelumnya tiba-tiba ada pada dirimu."Haruki mulai berpikir, bola matanya sampai berputar-putar ke atas dan ke bawah dengan gerakan lamban.

"Ah, iya. Yang itu maksud Yura- _chan_."ucap Haruki ketika telah mengingat sesuatu. "Ini."tunjuk Haruki.

"Itu?"tanya Yura heran, keningnya telah mengerut saat ini.

"Iya. Aku sedari tadi tak menyangka pecahan beling ini malah kubawa. Untungnya tak sampai terkena tangan."ucap Haruki santai. Dia kembali memasukkan pecahan gelas ke kantong seragamnya. "Kenapa Yura- _chan_ bisa tahu? Jadi karena itu kau mengkhawatirkanku. Hehehehe, _gomen_. Aku tak bermaksud."lagi-lagi Haruki tertawa menampilkan sederet giginya yang tersusun rapi.

"Bukan itu Haruki- _chan_ , lebih ke arah _magic_?"tak tahu kenapa susah sekali untuk mendeskripsikannya kepada Haruki. Apa kata-katanya kurang bisa dipahami?

" _Magic_? Oh, jadi itu. Un, aku mengerti."Haruki mengangguk paham, dia mulai mengambil sesuatu di meja belajarnya. Kotak berwarna hitam terlihat oleh penglihatan Yura.

"Apa itu?"tanya Yura tak mengerti. Atau jangan-jangan kekuatan Haruki membutuhkan suatu benda untuk menopangnya. Misalnya menerbangkan benda-benda, atau seperti penyihir yang membutuhkan tongkat.

Yura memperhatikan Haruki yang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak. Tongkat hitam? Benar sudah dugaannya.

"Tada, untuk Yura- _chan_."tongkat itu telah berubah menjadi sebuah bunga, Haruki menyerahkannya pada Yura lalu duduk lagi di atas kasur. "Hehehehe, kau tahu dari mana jika aku suka sulap?"Haruki juga tak menyangka ternyata Yura tahu lebih banyak tentangnya.

Yura mulai tersenyum hambar. Sungguh dia harus belajar lebih banyak cara berbicara dengan orang. Nanti malam dia akan membaca buku mengenai hal itu.

"Kau tahu _monster_ yang akhir-akhir ini menyerang Jepang?"

"Semua orang juga tahu hal itu Yura- _chan_ , memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku adalah manusia spesial, kau juga termasuk salah satunya Haruki- _chan_? Apa kau belum menyadari hal itu?"

"Tentu aku sadar, malah semenjak dulu. Yura- _chan_ memang manusia spesial, sangat spesial. Apakah Haruki juga spesial di mata Yura- _chan_? Benarkah?"lagi-lagi iris biru _sapphire_ Haruki bersinar-sinar. Sedikit terharu dengan ucapan Yura.

Kesabaran Yura telah diambang batas saat ini. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Ini karena kata-katanya yang tak dimengerti atau memang orang di depannya yang tak paham-paham. Akhirnya Yura memperlihatkan kekuatannya. Balok es telah mucul di tangan kanan Yura.

"Wah, Yura- _chan_ juga bisa sulap."Haruki bertepuk tangan tak percaya. Dia mulai mengambil balok es di tangan Yura. "Bahkan ini terasa dingin."takjub Haruki.

"Ini memang nyata Haruki."jelas Yura, ternyata dari tadi bukan kata-katanya yang salah memang orang di depannya yang tak bisa memahaminya.

"Un, Haruki tahu. Nyata."ucap Haruki sembari tersenyum. Semua sulap pasti mempunyai trik di dalamnya dan para pesulap tak mau mengakui hal tersebut. Apa yang mereka tunjukkan adalah hal yang nyata tak dibuat-buat. Jadi Haruki mengerti tentang hal itu.

"Benarkah? Akhirnya."Yura mengembuskan napasnya lega. Akhirnya orang di depannya mengerti. "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Haruki- _chan_?"

"Aku tak bisa yang sehebat ini. Aku akan ambil kotakku dulu."kandas sudah apa yang Yura pikirkan. Ternyata nol, tak menghasilkan apa-apa.

"Tak usah, kau tetap di sini. Aku tergabung dalam organisasi XXX yang memuat manusia spesial seperti kita. Kau ingin bergabung? Tapi ada syarat-syarat yang harus kau penuhi."

"Yura- _chan_ mengajakku? Baiklah, aku ikut. Apapun syaratnya."Haruki mengangguk-ngaguk bahagia. Bukankah ini kesempatan emas untuknya semakin dekat dengan Yura?

Yura mulai berpikir lagi. Apa mungkin manusia spesial itu adalah Kiba- _san_ dan bukannya Haruki? Nyatanya sedari tadi Haruki tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Tak mau menebak-nebak Yura mengeluarkan ponsel pelacak dari saku seragamnya. "Benar."gumam Yura, dia mulai menghela napas lega. Pasalnya hal ini tak boleh sampai diketahui orang luar.

.

.

.

* * *

Di markas telah bertambah beberapa orang, yaitu Din, Daerura, Miuna, dan Naruto. Setelah mereka selesai menuntaskan misi, mereka langsung pergi ke sini. Din dan Miuna telah berganti baju dengan kaus dan celana hitam yang disediakan di markas ini.

Terlihatlah Daerura yang terbaring di atas kasur, badannya benar-benar terasa sakit. Jika Naruto duduk di atas sofa, badannya sedang di perban oleh Din. Kejadian tadi membuat punggung Naruto penuh lebam.

"Kau tak baik-baik saja kan? Padahal punggungmu masih sakit karena kejadian tadi malam dan sekarang harus ditambah luka seperti ini. Kau tak usah bertarung sampai tubuhmu sehat kembali. Mengerti?"Din benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah, dia tak becus menjadi seorang teman. Seharusnya dia bisa menolong Naruto atau mungkin menggantikan posisinya.

"Kau minum ini, sedikit pahit tapi bisa membuatmu cepat sembuh."Shikamaru duduk di samping Naruto. Menaruh minuman yang ia bawa di atas meja. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kalian berdua tak usah mencemaskanku seperti itu. Untuk Din- _san_ aku baik-baik saja..."Naruto mulai menoleh ke arah Din yang berada di kanannya. Seulas senyuman ia tampilkan di wajahnya. "...dan untuk Shikamaru aku tak baik-baik saja."setelah itu Naruto menatap Shikamaru yang berada di kirinya. Lalu dia mulai terkikik geli.

"Kau menjawab pertanyaan kami dengan membalik kata-kata yang kami ucapkan. Dasar."dengus Din. Senyuman samar mulai terlihat di wajahnya. Dia sungguh bahagia melihat Naruto bisa tertawa lagi seperti ini.

"Ck, ternyata seperti itu."ucap Shikamaru dengan nada bicaranya yang datar. Dia kira karena dirinya yang bertanya jadi jawaban Naruto seperti itu. Merepotkan saja. Tapi setelah itu tatapan mata Shikamaru mulai beralih menatap iris merah di depannya yang juga tengah menatapnya. Lalu mereka berdua mulai berdiri, pergi ke tempat duduk lain yang terletak di dekat komputer yang sedari tadi menyala.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Din kepada Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah menyimpan semua data tentangnya. Saat ini yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari tahu bagaimana cara menentukan pasangan yang ditakdirkan itu, entah dengan sebuah tanda lahir."jelas Shikamaru. Sedari tadi ia mengambil data-data tentang Ayumi yang sekiranya akan menjadi patokan untuk membedakan sang pasangan yang ditakdirkan. Kenapa harus Ayumi? Shikamaru berpikir mungkin peluang itu ada karena kekuatan Ayumi yang begitu hebat, menyerap kekuatan.

"Shikamaru kau ingat Ran Jyuusan, gadis yang kuceritakan. Aku tadi melihatnya berada di persimpangan penyeberangan jalan Shibuya. Ketika aku mengikutinya _monster_ tiba-tiba muncul. Aku rasa dia benar-benar mencurigakan."tak tahu kenapa Din begitu yakin jika Jyuusan ada kaitannya dengan para _monster_.

"Baiklah-baiklah selain Sasuke kita juga mencurigai gadis itu. Aku akan mencari informasi tentangnya, kau juga harus membantuku."

"Haik, haik. Bagaimana dengan gadis misterius itu? Dia muncul lagi. Saat api birunya ingin menghanguskanku tiba-tiba tangannya terbakar. Mungkinkah itu kekuatanku? Tapi aku tak bisa mengendalikannya."

"Aku sedikit kesulitan mencari informasi tentangnya. Sepertinya dia bukan manusia dan salah satu dari _monster_ - _monster_ itu yang berwujud manusia. Benarkah, mungkin kekuatanmu belum sepenuhnya muncul. Kau sabar saja. Jangan takut dan tetap tenang."

"Iya."angguk Din pelan. Tumben sekali Shikamaru berkata bijak seperti itu kepadanya, biasanya juga dia akan mengejeknya. Tapi Din tak mempermasalahkannya lebih jauh, mungkin Shikamaru sedang mengkhawatirkan anggotanya. Apalagi dengan kejadian ini, Daerura dan Naruto yang tengah terluka.

"Saling menguatkan satu sama lain itu baik."Din dan Shikamaru langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Ayumi tak beranjak dari tempatnya sedikit pun, dia sedari tadi terus duduk di sana sambil membaca komiknya. "Kenapa kalian berdua malah menatapku?"tanya Ayumi, iris kuningnya telah beralih menatap kedua orang di hadapannya. "Aku hanya sedang membaca komik ini."

"Ah, tidak. Maafkan kami."Din menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Namun tak ada respon dari Ayumi, dia sibuk membaca komiknya lagi.

"Miuna kembali. Miuna telah mendapatkan makanan untuk para korban _monster_."ucap Miuna dengan nada cerianya itu, di kedua tangannya terdapat rantang besar. Saat Naruto mengatakan dirinya lapar, Miuna langsung melesat pergi entah kemana.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya Miuna?"tanya Naruto heran. Membelinya? Tapi kenapa dengan rantang-rantangnya segala. Memangnya kedai apa yang menjualnya seperti itu.

"Aku dapat dari Faira- _san_. Dia masih berada di belakang, jauh."senyum lebar telah Miuna tampakkan, keningnya penuh peluh saat ini. Din mulai mendekat ke arah Miuna lalu mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Sini kubantu."Din mengambil salah satu rantang dari tangan Miuna. "Anak pintar."bisik Din kepadanya membuat Miuna senyam-senyum sendiri.

Kemudian Din menata makanan itu di atas meja yang lebih besar daripada yang lainnya. Di dekatnya juga sudah terdapat beberapa kursi. Tempat itu diperuntukkan ketika mereka sedang membahas sesuatu. Setelah itu Din mengambil beberapa piring dan gelas. Di tempat ini juga ada _kitchen_ _set_ , walau jarang digunakan paling hanya untuk memasak ramen dan memasak air untuk membuat minuman.

"Jangan makan dulu, tunggu Faira- _san_."perintah Din yang tengah menuangkan air ke gelas mereka. Itu terjadi karena Daerura, Miuna dan Naruto sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melahap makanan di depannya. Mereka bahkan meneguk air liurnya saking tak tahan.

"Hosh, hosh, maafkan aku karena terlalu lama."dengan napas yang masih tersegal-segal Kari berucap. Peluh terlihat di beberapa titik wajahnya. Walau kakinya masih terasa sakit tapi dia memaksakan untuk berlari mengejar Miuna. "Ka-kalian belum makan? Ah, _gomennasai_."ucap Kari merasa bersalah ketika dia melihat semua orang hanya duduk dan tak menyentuh makanannya sedikit pun.

"Faira- _san_ langsung bergabung saja. Kita makan bersama."balas Din, dia sedikit merasa tidak enak dengan Kari. Padahal semua makanan ini darinya. Tapi itu tak berlaku untuk Daerura, Miuna dan Naruto yang menatap lekat ke arah Kari. Cepatlah, ucap _inner_ mereka tak sabaran.

" _Ittadakimasu_."seru mereka bersama-sama.

Indah sekali pertemanan yang mereka jalani. Apakah hari-hari selanjutnya akan terus seindah ini?

Din mulai menatap ke luar jendela. Pohon-pohon sedang memiliki daun-daun hijau saat ini. Tinggal menunggu hari sampai daunnya menguning lalu layu dan terhempas oleh angin. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, dia ingin menikmati hidupnya saat ini bersama dengan teman-teman yang ia sayangi.

"Din _nee-san_ ada apa?"tanya Miuna membuat orang tersebut menoleh. Memperlihatkan senyum rendah yang terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Ah, tidak."lalu dia melanjutkan lagi memakan makananya sembari mendengarkan beberapa orang yang terus berceloteh.

Yah, sebelum hal itu terjadi.

.

.

.

* * *

Langit berangsur-angsur menjadi gelap. Bulan dan bintang telah hadir untuk menghiasi langit malam. Udara di malam yang gelap ini sedikit terasa dingin karena angin sedari tadi bertiup sedikit kencang.

"Sekarang kita akan melakukan apa?"tanya Naruto. Setelah selesai makan mereka malah duduk-duduk dalam diam kecuali Ayumi yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca komiknya. Dia membawa berapa komik sih? Atau jangan-jangan dia belum selesai membaca satu komik?

 ** _Tit...tiiit...tit..._**

Tak disangka-sangka setelah itu ponsel Shikamaru berbunyi, menandakan kedatangan _monster_. Jadi hanya ponsel Shikamaru yang dilengkapi alat peringatan kedatangan _monster_ sekitar 15-25 menit sebelum _monster_ datang. Ponsel tersebut secara otomatis akan bekerja walau sang pemilik belum mencari informasi tentang kedatangan monster sebelumnya.

"Heh? Masih ada lagi?"ucap Naruto, Miuna dan Daerura bersamaan. Mereka bertiga sangat terkejut saat ini.

"Berisik."teriak Ayumi, dia menatap tajam mata ketiga orang yang membuatnya terusik. Wajahnya telah berubah menyeramkan membuat mereka bertiga meneguk ludah masing-masing dengan susah payah.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi."perintah Shikamaru, dia sudah berdiri saat ini.

"Harus ya?"tanya Daerura sedikit tersenyum hambar. Badannya sudah remuk semua malah harus ditambah lagi.

"Sepertinya dia berada di dekat sini, taman."ucap Din ketika mengeceknya menggunakan ponsel pelacak yang ia miliki. "Beberapa orang saja yang akan menghadapinya."lanjut Din, dia telah memakai topeng hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ck, dia benar-benar merepotkan."guman Shikamaru sembari melangkah mengikuti Din.

"Aku juga ikut."ucap Kari sembari mengikuti mereka berdua tak lupa terlebih dahulu menggunakan topengnya.

"Kalian bertiga tidak ikut?"tanya Ayumi pada Naruto, Miuna dan Daerura. Matanya tengah memelototi mereka saat ini.

"Ti-tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku saja."dengan wajah yang kembali datar Ayumi mulai turun dari kursinya. Berjalan sembari membaca komik yang ia pegang.

"Syukurlah."ucap mereka bertiga serempak merasa lega karena Ayumi telah pergi. Benar-benar gadis yang mengerikan.

 **...**

Saat tiba di taman Din, Kari dan Shikamaru malah tak melihat apapun. Membuat mereka mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area taman. Memperhatikan baik-baik setiap detailnya, takut-takut _monster_ tiba-tiba muncul. Tubuh mereka telah di posisi siap untuk menyerang dengan pedang laser yang berada digenggaman Din dan Kari.

"Tak ada..."

"Aw,"ringis Kari ketika sesuatu dengan cepat seperti menggores pipinya. Kari mulai memegangnya dengan gerakan lambat.

"Faira- _san_ kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Din khawatir ketika darah segar terlihat dari pipi Kari.

"Tetap waspada."perintah Shikamaru membuat semua orang kembali mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Dia berada di belakangmu Faira- _san_."ucap Ayumi ketika dia telah sampai di taman. Dia tak melihat siapa pun di sini kecuali Din, Kari dan Shikamaru. Tapi dia merasakan adanya kekuatan lain.

Din dan Shikamaru langsung mengarahkan pandangannya sesuai perkataan Ayumi. Jika Kari membalikkan badannya, membuat pipinya lagi-lagi tergores.

"Aw,"ringis Kari kesakitan. Dia memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah ke belakang, mencoba untuk menghindar.

"Kau bodoh atau tolol sih?"geram Ayumi ketika melihatnya.

"Masayuki kau merasakannya, kalau begitu beri tahu kami dimana dia."ucap Din. Setelah itu dia menatap Shikamaru yang mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian Shikamaru sedikit memundurkan badannya menjauh. Dia tengah di posisi berjongkok sembari bersiap-siap mengeluarkan jurusnya itu.

"Dia sekarang berada di samping kananmu."saat ini Ayumi telah duduk di kursi panjang tak jauh dari mereka. Ia memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin untuk bisa kembali membaca komik, di dekatnya juga ada lampu sebagai penerang baginya.

Din langsung menolehkan dirinya kemudian sedikit menunduk dan menusuk angin di depannya. "Dapat."gumam Din sembari tersenyum miring.

Tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu Shikamaru langsung mengikat sang _monster_ ke dalam kekuatan bayangannya agar dia tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Bunglon?"ucap Din sedikit mengerutkan keningnya ketika wujud asli sang _monster_ telah terlihat sepenuhnya. Dia adalah _monster_ berbentuk bunglon yang berjalan menggunakan dua kaki, tubuhnya dibalut celana berwarna merah selutut.

"Ja-jangan bunuh aku. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Aku Kamereon _desu_. Aku ke sini hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan. Bisa tolong lepaskan pedangmu dari perutku?"

"Kau bisa bicara?"tanya Kari sedikit terkejut begitu pula dengan Din.

"Baiklah."Din ingin melepaskan pedangnya, tapi tangannya malah tak bisa digerakkan. Shikamaru, pasti ini perbuatannya.

"Aku tak ingin mengambil risiko."ucap Shikamaru datar. Dia sudah tahu pastinya Din akan mengikuti kemauan sang _monster_ karena itu dia bertindak cepat.

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin bilang jika si Pengendali Es itu telah tertangkap oleh bosku, Azumi- _sama_."setelah mengatakannya, Kamereon malah menghilang seketika. Menyisahkan sebuah surat yang perlahan-lahan jatuh ke tanah.

"Mak-maksudnya Uchiha- _san_?"

Setelah Shikamaru melepaskan kekuatan pengikatnya itu, Din mulai mengambil surat yang terjatuh di tanah. Dia kemudian membukanya lalu membaca tulisan yang ada di sana. "Ini sebuah alamat."ucap Din memberi tahu kepada mereka.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cepat pergi."

 **...**

Kembali lagi ke markas.

"Yura diculik. Aku tak akan memaksa kalian untuk ikut..."

"Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas."belum sempat Shikamaru berucap, Naruto malah memotong ucapannya. Sekarang dia sedang mengemas barangnya untuk kembali bertempur begitu pula dengan Miuna dan Daerura. Pipi Kari juga telah diberi plester luka.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi."ucap Din dengan nada yang ceria. Dia senang sekali melihat kekompakan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Padahal tadi mereka semua mengeluh tak ingin ikut tapi sekarang malah bersemangat sekali.

Mereka sudah siap untuk pergi dan mulai melangkah keluar markas.

 _ **Braaaaak...**_

Terdengar bunyi dentuman pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh, Yu-yura- _chan_."terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut dongker yang terengah-engah. Iris biru _sapphire_ nya berkaca-kaca.

"Un, kami tahu. Kau ingin menyelamatkan Yura juga kan? Ayo kita pergi."Din melemparkan pedang laser kepada gadis tersebut yang langsung ditangkap olehnya.

"Iya."jawabnya mantap, matanya mulai berkilat-kilat marah saat ini. Dia tak boleh cengeng dan harusnya memikirkan cara menyelamatkan Yura. Bukankah dia telah berjanji untuk melindunginya. "Aku Haruki, Meylani Haruki."

Ketika mereka selesai membahas semuanya, Yura pamit pulang. Saat itu Haruki memaksa untuk mengantarkan Yura sampai ke halte bus.

"Hati-hati Yura- _chan_."Haruki melambaikan tangannya ketika Yura memasuki bus.

"Iya."jawab Yura.

Bus akhirnya melaju membuat Haruki melangkah pergi ke rumahnya.

 _ **Duaaagh...**_

Tapi suara keras malah terdengar, membuat Haruki menolehkan kepalanya. Bus yang Yura naiki telah penyok di bagian atasnya setelah itu terlihatlah _monster_ berbentuk _devil_ yang sedang menggendong Yura lalu tiba-tiba dia menghilang.

Mata Haruki membulat sempurna ketika melihatnya. Pikirannya seketika kosong. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"Yu-yura- _chan_."ucapnya tergagap.

Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke markas anggota XXX.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka telah sampai di alamat yang tertera dalam kertas. Di depan mereka terlihat sebuah bangunan yang tak lagi dihuni, gedung tinggi yang memiliki beberapa lantai. Terdapat peringatan untuk tak memasukinya karena bangunan ini akan dirobohkan.

Mereka memijakkan kaki ke dalam. Pandangan mereka fokus menatap bagian tempat ini, waspada takut-takut _monster_ tiba-tiba muncul. Pedang laser berada digenggaman tangan masing-masing. Setiap orang telah memakai topeng hitam yang menutupi mata mereka.

 ** _Duaaaghhh..._**

Suara keras terdengar. Dinding di kiri mereka telah berlubang menampilkan _monster_ dengan bentuk devil. Dia telah memijakkan kakinya di lantai gedung ini, sayapnya yang lebar ia tekukkan.

"Kalian ingin lewat, kalahkan dulu diriku."suara berat terdengar. Sang _monster_ menatap lekat ke arah manusia-manusia di depannya. Ia kemudian menyemburkan api kepada mereka.

Api panas dengan cepat akan menyambar tubuh mereka, menghanguskan manusia-manusia ini. Ayumi dengan cekatan melangkah ke depan, menjadi tameng untuk mereka. Sarung tangan birunya telah terlepas.

 ** _Whussshhhh..._**

Api tiba-tiba menghilang saat Ayumi mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan, membuatnya terserap ke dalam.

"Kalian pergi saja, aku akan menghadang monster ini."Ayumi menoleh ke arah teman-temannya.

"Aku serahkan dia kepadamu. Daerura kau di sini bersama Ayumi."perintah Shikamaru sebelum mereka berlari untuk pergi.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian lewat."sang _monster_ tak tinggal diam. Dia mulai lagi mengarahkan apinya, sayapnya telah membentang menjadi penghalang bagi jalan mereka.

"Aku yang urus."setelah api itu hilang karena terserap ke tangan Ayumi, Daerura langsung melesat ke arah sang _monster_. Pedang lasernya ia ayunkan untuk memotong salah satu sayap sang _monster_.

 ** _Crraaaassss..._**

"Aaaaaa..."teriak sang _monster_ menggelegar. Dia merasa sangat kesakitan walau darah tak mengucur dari lukanya.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini Din, Haruki, Kari, Miuna, Naruto, dan Shikamaru mulai berlari pergi. Mereka harus cepat-cepat menyelamatkan Yura sebelum terjadi sesuatu kepadanya.

Lantai dua. Mereka telah berada di lantai dua saat ini, lari sepanjang lorong sampai mereka menemukan anak tangga berikutnya.

"Sukoshi Doragon."gumam Naruto yang telah berhenti berlari diikuti teman-temannya ketika _monster_ bentuk naga ini menghadang jalan mereka. "Dia lagi."lanjut Naruto pelan, dia malah memutar bola matanya bosan. Setelah itu, dia berlari mendekat ke arah sang _monster_ untuk menyerangnya tanpa diduga-duga. "Cepat pergi."teriak Naruto yang tengah bertarung dengan _monster_ tersebut. Ia menghindar dan menyerangnya begitu pula dengan Sukoshi Doragon.

"Kari kau tetap di sini bersama Naruto."perintah Shikamaru setelah itu dia berlari pergi diikuti Din, Haruki, dan Miuna.

Lantai tiga, mereka berhasil menaiki anak tangga dan sampai di sana. Kembali berlari sepanjang lorong sampai menaiki anak tangga berikutnya atau yang terakhir.

"Hehehe, kalian bertemu lagi denganku Kamereon _desu_." _monster_ berwujud bunglon tiba-tiba muncul dari penglihatan mereka. "Ah, perutku tadi masih sakit. Kau harus bertanggung jawab gadis berambut hitam."setelah mengatakannya dia tiba-tiba menghilang, yang sebenarnya hanya merubah warna tubuhnya sesuai dengan lingkungan yang ada di sekitar.

"Din."Shikamaru mulai menarik Din ke arah pelukannya. Ia tak ingin Din terluka seperti Kari. Apalagi di sini tak ada Ayumi yang mampu mendeteksi keberadaannya.

"He-hei, _monster_ itu tak ke arah Din. Tapi Miuna."kata Haruki memberi peringatan. Dia sedari tadi bisa melihatnya seperti _monster_ sebelum-sebelumnya. Memangnya ada yang aneh?

"Uwa, ke arah Miuna. Mana-mana?"dengan kelabakan Miuna mengarahkan pedangnya ke segala arah tanpa tahu targetnya di mana.

"Shikamaru, kau membuatku sesak napas."ucap Din yang terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Ck, merepotkan saja."Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya tak menatap Din, dia telah melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Tunggu dulu, kau dapat melihat Kamereon?"Kamereon terkejut, dia menampakkan lagi wujudnya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Miuna."teriak Miuna sembari mengembungkan pipinya marah.

" _Gomennasai_."ucap Kamereon yang terus terfokus menatap Haruki di pandangannya. Dia sedikit melangkah menjauh dari Miuna.

"Memangnya sedari tadi kau melakukan apa? Menghilang?"ucap Haruki diakhiri tawa pelannya. Sungguh aneh sekali _monster_ di depannya. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menatap Haruki _sweatdrop_.

"Kau bunglon sepertiku?"

"Bunglon, mana mungkin. Aku manusia."ucap Haruki sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

"Maaf aku menyela pembicaraan. Tapi sekali lagi maafkan aku yang malah menusukmu."Din telah menghunuskan pedangnya di tubuh Kamereon. Dia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Miuna kau tetap di sini."sekilas ia menatap Din sebelum pergi. Tak tahu kenapa perasaannya sedikit gelisah.

Shikamaru dan Haruki menaiki anak tangga yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Namun seketika langkah Shikamaru terhenti.

"Ada apa?"tanya Haruki bingung.

"Mungkin saja kekuatanmu seperti bunglon. Coba kau berubah warna."ucap Shikamaru ketika pemikiran itu terlintas di otaknya.

"Tu-tunggu mana mung..."belum sempat Haruki berkata tubuhnya malah seperti menghilang. "Heh?"teriaknya terkejut.

"Ternyata kau bisa. Ayo cepat."Shikamaru kembali melangkah menaiki anak tangga.

"Tung-tunggu, kenapa bisa seperti ini?"tanya Haruki kebingungan. "Jangan meninggalkanku."teriak Haruki yang telah tersadar bahwa Shikamaru tak lagi di dekatnya. Dia mulai mengejar Shikamaru untuk menyejajarkan langkah mereka.

Mereka sudah sampai di sana, terlihatlah ruangan besar dan dua orang gadis. Salah satu gadis badannya terikat di kursi yang ia duduki sedangkan yang satunya duduk di atas meja sembari mengayun-ayunkan kaki jenjangnya.

"Bantuan sudah datang."ucapnya tanpa menoleh. "Kau hanya sendirian?"lanjutnya yang telah menatap Shikamaru. "Heh, kau meremehkanku. Kubuat kau menyesal."dia mulai turun dari atas meja lalu melangkahkan kakinya sedikit mendekat.

"Shikamaru- _san_ , aku tak apa-apa. Kau pergi saja."teriak Yura, dia memberontak agar ikatannya terlepas. Dia tak bisa memakai kekuatannya karena tangannya diselimuti es, yang entah kekuatan siapa. Walau dia berusaha menghancurkannya menggunakan kekuatannya tapi tetap tak bisa, sungguh seseorang ini memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar darinya.

"Ow, ow, ow. Ternyata kau Nara Shikamaru. Ingin menjeratku lagi dengan kekuatan bayanganmu? Tapi maaf, sekarang tak akan mempan. Aku juga akan membunuhmu."saat sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Azumi menjentikkan tangannya, muncullah _monster_ berbentuk manusia berwajah kuda yang memegang sebuah tongkat dengan ujungnya semakin besar. "Bagaimana jika kita siksa dulu Nara Shikamaru. Tapi jika kau melawan aku bisa membunuh gadis Uchiha ini."seringaian muncul di wajah Azumi, dia kembali duduk di atas meja.

" _Kusso_."geram Shikamaru tertahan. Semakin dekat sang _monster_ ke arahnya, dia hanya bisa diam tak bergerak sedikit pun.

 ** _Duaaagh...Duaaaghh...Duagghhh..._**

 _Monster_ itu memukul badan Shikamaru dengan brutal sampai membuat posisinya terduduk di lantai. Darah segar mulai keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dia menahan sakit yang tubuhnya rasakan.

"Shikamaru- _san_."teriak Yura memanggil nama Shikamaru. Dia tak bisa melihat Shikamaru dilukai seperti ini. "Siksa aku saja."teriakan-teriakan mulai terdengar, menggelegar di ruangan ini. Matanya telah dibanjiri oleh air mata. Ini karenanya, jika tadi dia tak menolong orang-orang di bus mungkin tak akan begini jadinya. Shikamaru tak akan terluka seperti ini. Kenapa? Tak bolehkan dia berpikir seperti itu? Dia hanya ingin menjadi egois untuk saat ini. Bukankah setiap orang hanya selalu memikirkan dirinya dan dirinya? Apalagi dia juga lahir di lingkungan seperti itu. Jadi, kali ini saja. Dia ingin berpikir egois.

"Wow, wow. Sang pria ingin menolong sang wanita. Tapi sang wanita juga ingin menolong sang pria. Huuu, manis sekali. Kalau begitu aku siksa kalian berdua saja, bagaimana?"

"Ja-jangan sekali-kali kau melukainya."ucap Shikamaru pelan, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Azumi. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ck, menjijikkan."Azumi memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"ucap Din yang tiba-tiba datang. Napasnya sedikit tak beraturan, keringat terlihat di keningnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya menatap sekeliling ruangan ini.

"Gadis berambut hitam."Azumi terlihat terkejut, bola matanya melebar lalu detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali datar. "Kau datang juga rupanya. Ingin melihat temanmu tersiksa juga? kau bisa duduk di sampingku. Jangan menggangguku dan aku takkan mengganggumu."

"Shikamaru."Din tak menghiraukan ucapan Azumi, dia malah berlari ke arah Shikamaru lalu menjadi tameng untuknya.

"Jangan bodoh, kubilang pergi."Shikamaru berteriak, dia sedikit terlihat marah.

"Tidak akan. Kau yang gila jika ingin disiksa seperti ini. Biarkan aku merasakannya juga."sang _monster_ mulai lagi mengarahkan tongkatnya untuk memukul seseorang di depannya.

"Ta-tapi Yu..."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."ucap Yura yang sudah terlepas dari ikatan di tubuhnya. Es di tangannya telah hancur ketika ia membenturkannya. Dia sudah bebas dan bisa menggunakan kekuatannya lagi.

"Tenang saja aku telah membukakan ikatan Yura- _chan_."Haruki tersenyum saat ini, dia berdiri di belakang Yura. Dirinya berhasil, dia berhasil menyelamatkan Yura. Sungguh senangnya ia.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku."ucap Yura, matanya berkilat-kilat marah membuat _onyx_ nya berubah menjadi merah. Yura mulai membekukan _monster_ itu, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak lagi. Sekarang giliran sang gadis, Yura mulai mengalihkan pandangannya namun Azumi telah menghilang.

"Shikamaru."Din yang berada di dekat Shikamaru langsung berjongkok, menyejajarkan posisi mereka.

"Kau bodoh sekali. Uhuk...uhuk..."darah segar kembali keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Kau yang bodoh. Jangan banyak bicara, darahmu..."ingin rasanya Din menangis melihat hal ini. Temannya yang berharga lagi-lagi terluka. Tangan Din perlahan-lahan bergerak menyentuh pipi Shikamaru. Dia bahkan sedikit terkejut setelah melakukannya.

Yura yang melihat adegan di depannya hanya bisa terdiam, mematung tak bergerak. Dia merasa tak pantas untuk bergabung dengan mereka yang nyatanya teman sedari kecil, membuat hati Yura sedikit tertampar dengan kenyataan tersebut. Jika dibandingkan dengannya mungkin di mata Shikamaru Din dan Naruto jauh lebih berharga.

"Manis sekali."ucap Haruki pelan, dia sedikit terharu melihat mereka. Yura yang mendengarnya langsung melihat ke arah Haruki yang berada di sampingnya. Pikirannya menjadi kosong saat ini.

"Shika."Din sedikit berteriak ketika Shikamaru pingsang. Reflek Yura dan Haruki mulai mendekat.

"Kalian semua baik-baik sa.."perkataan Naruto langsung berhenti ketika melihat Shikamaru terkapar di bawah lantai. Dia berlari mendekatinya.

"Naruto cepat bawa Shikamaru."Naruto dengan cepat menggendong Shikamaru di punggungnya. Dia mulai berlari diikuti Din, Haruki dan Yura di belakangnya.

"Ka- Wah, Shikamaru- _san_ kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Miuna ketika melihat semua orang yang di atas malah turun. Membuatnya tak jadi menaiki tangga ini, didekatnya ada Kari. Dialah yang membuat Miuna tersadar dari pengaruh kekuatannya.

Lantai pertama, tinggal sedikit lagi mereka bisa keluar dari gedung ini. Naruto merasakan kakinya mulai terasa lemas, menuruni anak tangga dari lantai teratas sangat melelahkan. Dia bahkan merutuki tempat ini yang tidak memiliki lift.

Daerura dan Ayumi yang menunggu mereka di bawah sedikit terkejut pasalnya Shikamaru ada digendongan Naruto. Tapi ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mereka bertanya, mereka hanya diam dan mengekor di belakang.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka telah tiba di markas. Naruto dengan cepat menidurkan Shikamaru di atas kasur. Kali ini tugas Din dan Kari untuk mengobati luka Shikamaru sedangkan yang lainnya duduk di atas sofa maupun kursi.

Hari telah semakin malam, tapi mereka tetap menunggu Shikamaru sampai siuman. Padahal Din sudah menyuruh mereka untuk pulang, biar dirinya dan Naruto yang menjaga Shikamaru.

Jari tangan Shikamaru mulai bergerak-gerak, Din yang duduk di dekatnya langsung saja berdiri membuat yang lainnya ikut mendekat. Perlahan-lahan mata Shikamaru terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah teman-temannya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Syukurlah."ucap mereka sangat senang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gimana minna chap 6nya? Hehehehe, aku gak terlalu bisa sih bikin cerita yang kayak beginian jadi gomen kalau feelnya kurang kerasa dan mengena di hati pemirsa. *Eh- /Langsung dibekab sama para readers/**

 **Oh iya maaf jika saya malah menambah tumpukan fic di ffn ini, padahal fic yang lain masih belum di up.*GarukGarukKepalaYangTakGatalSambilSenyamSenyum* /Readers: Orang gila -_-/*LangsungPundungDiTengahan***

* * *

 **Perolehan suara pairing vote :  
**

 **NaruDin : 3 suara**

 **SasuMiu : 3 suara**

 **ShikaYura : 1 suara**

* * *

 **Sekedar mengingatkan, di setiap chapternya akan ada yang namanya pairing vote. Buat para readers yang udah baca dan berkenan mereview, anda bisa memilih 1 pairing kesukaan kalian (Diperkenankan jika setiap chapternya pairing yang dipilih berbeda-beda). Siapa tahu nanti author memperbanyak pairing itu muncul di chap berikut atau berikutnya lagi dan siapa tahu nanti pairing itu akan author canonkan. Tapi author tidak akan mengubah jalan cerita fic ini. Jadi jangan kecewa ya kalau pairingnya malah gak canon. (No Yaoi, Yuri atau hubungan terlarang lainnya)**

 **SIAPAKAH PAIRING YANG AKAN ANDA PILIH?**

 **{ShikaDin}{ShikaMiu}** ** **{ShikaDae}{ShikaKari}{ShikaYura}{ShikaYumi}{ShikaHaru}{ShikaJyuu}{ShikaIzu}** {NaruDin}{NaruMiu}{NaruDae}{NaruKari}{NaruYura}{NaruYumi}{NaruHaru}{NaruJyuu}{NaruIzu}{SasuDin}{SasuMiu}{SasuDae}{SasuKari}{SasuYumi}{SasuHaru}{SasuJyuu}{SasuIzu}{ItaDin}{ItaMiu}{Itadae}{ItaKari}{ItaYumi}{ItaHaru}{ItaJyuu}{ItaIzu}{KibaDin}{KibaMiu}{KibaDae}{KibaKari}{KibaYura}{KibaYumi}{KibaJyuu}{KibaIzu}**

 **Saya Tunggu Jawaban Kalian Para Readers Semuanya, ummmaaah. :***

* * *

 **Cukup sekian... Jangan lupa review ya... biar saya tambah semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. ^_^ Semangat- semangat- semangat *PushUpPakeSatuTanganTapiGakAdaYangKeangkat* #Plaaak**

 **Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ya...**

 **Janeee~**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE. REVIEW REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MOREDETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Pengumuman!

**PENGUMUMAN!**

Author ingin sekali meneruskan fic ini. Tapi karena data pemain yang lain pada hilang, jadi author butuh pemain yang ingin menggantikannya. Huhuhu, sedih . Soalnya hp yang itu rusak. Yah, jadi author memutuskan untuk open recruit atau open casting istilah kerennya. Jadi siapa pun saja yang bersedia menjadi chara di ff ini silakan isi:

 **Nama Jepang (OC) :**

 **Tanggal lahir (No Tahun) :**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Penampilan fisik (Selengkap-lengkapnya)**

 **Warna rambut :**

 **Warna mata :**

 **Kepribadian :**

 **Ekonomi :** Atas/Menengah/Bawah

 **Kubu** : Baik/Jahat

 **Keterangan tambahan :**

Terserah isi apa aja sesuai dengan karakter yang kamu mau. Bikin cerpen juga gak papa. Tapi tetap sesuaikan dengan alur cerita ya.

Yang mendapatkan balasan dari author yang lolos.

Jadi bikin sekreatif mungkin ya :)

 **5 KOMENTAR TERATAS AKAN LANGSUNG TERPILIH**

 **Ok, author tunggu, bye**


End file.
